


Levi x Reader Smut Book

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Car Sex, Choking, Closet Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Comfort Sex, Costumes, Cuddlefucking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fem Levi, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flogging, Foreplay, Fucking Machines, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinky, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Makeup Sex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, May include sex with other characters, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Sex In Different Places, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Some Porn With Plot, Spanking, Stalking, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Wet Dream, dd/lg, romantic sex, thigh fucking, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: 《Levi x Reader》|Requests: Open|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦This Levi x Reader smut book, it will contain mature content.✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book. Mature content here proceed with caution}☆Updated: Slowly Updates☆





	1. Rules & Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my first smut book, I figured this is a good way to help me improve writing spicy scenes. I hope you like!
> 
> ═════ ◈ ═════
> 
> Warnings: This is a smut book which will contain various kinks and obviously sexual acts. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of content then I advise you not to read this book. The only time I will put a warning in the chapter is if he contains any violence or triggering things. This book will NOT contain acts of Incest, Underage or Rape themed one-shots.
> 
> Rights: All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.
> 
> Extra Note: I would like to add that I encourage you to keep an eye out for any errors I have missed. I write a lot of different books and tend to miss things. I will be grateful if you find any and tell me!
> 
> ═════ ◈ ═════
> 
> Enjoy!

Rules

═════ ◈ ═════

\- These kinks/themes will not be written: Incest (Even if they are adopted), Rape, Underage, Blood Kink, Knife Play, Necrophilia (Or Zombie x Reader stuff). (list will be added to if need be)

\- All characters will be 18+

\- I will only do 4 parts of a smut if it is popular enough.

\- You may send in more than one request

\- I can delete a request if I want (sorry)

\- I have smuts set in a specific order for which they are published. So if I ask for requests and yours is later expect it to come later.

\- You may request multiple characters for a threesome or more, just specify which characters.

\- I will only do 3 repeat prompts.

\- I will do canonverse, AUs, gender swaps, etc. (just specify)

Requests

═════ ◈ ═════

\- For requests please comment them below

\- I take many requests so there will be times that I close down requests.

\- Please be patient with me, it takes a while to brainstorm ideas then write them, that and procrastination. I am also working on multiple books at a time so just please be patient your request will be taken.

═════ ◈ ═════

Thank you for understanding!

 


	2. Levi x Cheated Reader: I'll Never Hurt You

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood there faced with Eren Jaeger, the guy I thought I loved, and who I thought loved me. I was so wrong, clutching his phone in my hand I flash him a hurt glare. He was too good to be true. "I know you've been cheating on me." I tell him finally breaking the silence.

He didn't look guilty, he just looked angry. "So? I can't help it." he says as he crosses his arms.

"You can't help it? You can't-" I stop due to the cracking in my voice, I was ready to burst into tears.

"If you wanna go then go, I won't stop you." he says. Looking down at his phone, I sniffle as I turn on his phone and read:

"Baby I miss you... you make me so-" I stop finding it too hard to read, but I continue to read the messages of the many girls he had been seeing while dating me. I hoped that hearing these would trigger something in him.

Wiping the tears I was about to start again when I heard footsteps. I saw his hand charge for his phone as I quickly swipe it away. Looking up all I could see was a blurry image of his unphased expression. He didn't care, he didn't even feel bad. "You don't even care." I croak.

"I think we both saw this coming." he says, yanking the phone from my hand he shoved it in his pocket while grabbing out his keys. Focusing on his hands I found he was taking off the key to my apartment. Placing it in my hands I stood there shattered. We had been together for six months, it was the best six months I had ever asked, for up until now at least.

Clutching the key in my right hand I wanted so desperately for this to be only a dream, I wanted to wake up and find him sleeping next to me still in love and faithful to me and me alone. But this was no dream, this was reality.

Part of me wanted to hit him, but I couldn't bring myself to carry out the action. I stood there crying in front of him letting him see how weak I was but still he didn't care. Placing a hand on my shoulder I look up with tears in my eyes. "Please, don't make this harder than it has to be... I'll mail your things tomorrow." he says.  _How was this easy for him? How can he put on a straight face and not care that he has ruined me?_  I slap his hand off me and step past him, I slowly made my way to the front door.

With my hand laying on the knob I look back hoping he'd realize what he's about to lose and stop me. When he didn't I just took in the view of him for the last time knowing I'll probably never really see him again. And with that, I walked out the door. Standing out in the hall I felt a wave of pain come over me like my heart had been ripped out and stepped on. I didn't want to go back to my apartment, I didn't want to be alone.

Walking down the hall I had a destination in mind. Reaching the parking lot I got into my car, sticking the key in the ignition I started the car. I pull out of the spot and speed down the road. Away from Eren, away from it all.

 

~Levi~

 

I sat on my bed with my legs stretched out on the bed as I worked. With a cup of tea in my hand, I read through some of my emails and messages some of my co-workers. It had been a busy day at the office, busy enough to have my work become homework.

Checking the clock I found it was nearly one in the morning, and time to call it a night. Letting out a tired sigh I type on the keyboard.

_Levi: I'm going to call it a night, we can work on this more tomorrow at the meeting._

_Erwin: Alright, I'll have a full report for tomorrow, goodnight Levi._

_Levi: Night Eyebrows._

With that, I shut my laptop and set it on the table next to the bed. I took one final gulp of tea before climbing out of bed. I exit the bedroom and make my way out into the living room and over to the kitchen. Setting the cup in the sink I fill it with water to soak. After turning off the water I hear a light knocking sound coming from my door.

I stood there confused.  _Who could be knocking at my door at this hour?_  Slowly I make my way to the front door. Opening it slightly I peek out finding a familiar face, but it was flushed at her eyes were swollen. It was (Y/N). "Tch, what are you doing here brat?" I ask, opening my door a little wider I look down at her wonder why she was crying.

"I-I didn't want to be alone." she sobbed.

Letting out another overdrawn sigh I pull her into the apartment. "What happened?" I ask.

Turning to me she wiped her eyes of the tears. It wasn't the first time I had seen her cry. Over the years I had seen her cry a lot, she was my childhood best friend so I've seen just about enough. "E-eren... he's-" she stopped as she cried harder than before.

Grabbing her arms I try my best to comfort her. "Calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what happened." I say in a dull tone.

"H-he's been cheating on me." she croaks. With wide eyes I back away a bit, I felt a sharp pain in my chest after hearing her words, I had always hated seeing (Y/N) upset but when it came to another guy I would seeth with pure rage at the thought of someone hurting her. Clutching my fist I felt infuriated.

"Where is he?" I ask in a cold tone.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Looking up at him I saw his dark expression as if he were ready to kill.  _Show I tell him?_  "L-levi I don't think-

"Just tell me where the hell he is." Levi snaps.

Nodding my head vigorously I give him Eren's address and watch him grab his coat. "I'll be back, make yourself at home." Levi growls, with that he slammed the door shut. My guess was he was going to beat the living shit out of Eren.

 

~Levi~

 

I was just standing outside Eren's door, furious, and ready to teach him a lesson. With my fist, I pound on the door repeatedly. When the door opened I swung at Eren punching square in the nose. I walk into his apartment and shut the door.

Glaring down at him he looked back up at me while holding his nose. "What the hell Levi?!" he snaps.

"That's for (Y/N)." I growl.

I go and kick him around making sure that he would learn. He started coughing and groaning, lifting him by the hair I made him look at me. "You ever come near her again I will not hesitate on beating you ten times worse than this, got it?" I ask.

At this point he feared me, nodding his head vigorously I drop him on the ground and kick him in the face as he passes out. I turn and storm out of the apartment. After stepping into the light I found that my knuckles were slightly bruised from punching the kid too hard. I shrug it off and head back down to my car.

After exiting the building I got into my car that was pulled off to the side of the road. Starting the car I quickly pull away and drove back home. I sat there with one hand on the steering wheel and the other propped up supporting my head. I couldn't help but frown at the thought of seeing (Y/N) crying again. It made me sick that people like Eren lived on this planet.  _What was so hard about staying in one relationship? If he wasn't happy then he should have broken up with her... she would have been able to understand and get over it...But this... this is gonna take time._

After arriving home I place my keys and jacket on the hook. It was quiet which made me think that (Y/N) wasn't here before I could panic I decided to check around. Quickly walking into the living room I found no sign of her.  _The bedrooms._  Turning my head towards the little hall I make a beeline for them.

Opening the door to the guest room I found the bed empty. With a sigh I close the door and head over to my room, opening the door I found my light was still on and a sleeping (Y/N) laying on the bed. Sighing in relief I walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. Quietly I walk alongside the bed and tuck (Y/N) in. Walking around I get in on the other side after I had shut off the light.

Laying on my side facing (Y/N) I place my hand on her shoulder. After taking my hand off I was just about ready to shut my eyes when I heard slight shuffling and felt her body press up against mine. With wide eyes, I look down seeing her cuddling up against me just like she used to do when we were children.

I shrugged it off and laid there with my arm draped over her waist as my eyes slowly started to shut.

 

~Couple Weeks Later~

 

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a couple weeks since Eren and I broke up, I had been handling it pretty well since Levi's been checking up on me, he wanted to make sure Eren stayed out of my life. Really I wanted to work things out with Eren and just be a friend to him.

It was a Friday night at home, I had just got done watching a movie and was getting ready for bed. As I walked out of the master bath my phone started going off to the ringtone 'Mr. Clean jingle'. I knew exactly who was calling. Levi. Answering it I quickly bring the phone to my ear. "Hey." I answer.

"Hey just checking in, how was your day?" he asks.

"It was fi-" I stop at the sound of knocking.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I don't know, hang on." I say.

With the phone to my ear I made my way to the front door, swiftly opening the door I found a very drunk Eren. "(Y/N)." Eren cries.

"Is that Jaeger?!" Levi growls.

"U-uh I gotta go, Levi, call you tomorrow!" I panic and hang up on Levi before he could stop me. Opening the door wider I allow Eren to enter. As he walked past me, the scent of alcohol invades my nose causing me to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"How much did you drink?" I ask as I close the door.

"A-a lot." he sniffles.

He plopped down on my couch as he wiped the tears away, standing there I grabbed a few tissues. He took them gently and blew his nose. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Looking up at me more tears poured from his eyes. "I-I just really miss you... I never meant to hurt you." he sobs. I found that hard to believe, letting out a sigh I go and sit in the chair across from him.

"Eren... we can't get back together." I tell him.

"Why not?" he cries. Getting up he stepped over to me. Looking up at him I felt a little scared at what he may do.

"Because... I don't think I can trust you again... not after what happened." I say. He dropped down to his knees looking at me sadly.

"I won't ever cheat on you again I swear." he stops and takes my hand in his.

"Give me another chance, I'll prove it to you." he says.

There was a brief moment of silence, I went to give him my answer when my front door swung open with a loud bang. "(Y/N)!" I hear an angry Levi yell. Standing up I backed away from Eren. When Levi caught sight of us together he glared at Eren.

He marched his way over to Eren and grabbed him by the collar. I ran up and grabbed Levi's arm trying to stop him from hurting Eren. "Levi please, he isn't going to hurt me." I plead.

Levi keeps his eyes locked on Eren's giving him a deadly glare. "You stay the hell away from her." he growls. With that, he dragged Eren to the front door. I chased behind yelling and pleading for him to stop and let Eren and I talk but it was too late, he tossed Eren out the door then quickly shut it.

Levi walked past me as I watched him with a look of disbelief. "What the hell Levi, we were just talking!" I snap.

I watched as Levi sat on the couch silently. "Levi." I call again.

"I don't want him around you." he says quietly.

With a frustrated sigh, I walk up to the couch. "Look, Levi, I get you're trying to protect me, it's sweet and all but I can take care of myself." I tell him.

"I get that okay? But I don't want him persuading you to take him back... I won't have it." he says, his eyes locked on mine with an intense stare.

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot date." I argue.

He let out an annoyed 'tch' before standing up. Slowly he approached me as I began to back away from him. "I-I mean it, Levi, I know you're just trying to help but I got it from here." I say, I go to place my hand on his shoulder but he grabs it.

He had backed me into a corner, with my hand in his he pinned it to the wall. "Why are you always so difficult when it comes to getting help?" he asks.

"I-I guess I take after you." I stutter.

Slowly he started to lean into me. He stopped just at my ear. "The reason why I don't want you seeing Jaeger anymore is because... _I love you._ " he whispers.

With that he pulled his head away just a bit before crashing his lips onto mine. I stood there with wide eyes still trying to take in that it was Levi who had kissed me. His hand soon loosened up and intertwined his fingers with mine. I then gave in and kissed him back jerking my head forward slightly.

With his free hand, he held my face while his thumb ran across my cheek. I then felt his tongue run across my bottom lip asking for permission. Me being stubborn I deny his request, he let out a small growl, letting go of my face and hand he placed both hands tightly on my ass.

Hoisting me up he pushed me against the wall with his hands on my ass to keep me from falling. By doing this he caused me to gasp in shock allowing his tongue to pass through my lips.

Wrapping my legs around his waist we stayed there in that position having one hot make-out session. I then wrap my arms around his neck pulling me closer to him while his hands traveled up my back, bringing my shirt with them. His touch sent chills up my spine, after breaking the kiss he set me down and lifted my shirt once more. When it got above my chest I lifted my arms allowing him to take it off.

Pulling off my shirt he tossed it away and continued to kiss me. Quickly kissing my lips he trailed down to my collar bone. A soft moan escaped from my lips as he bit softly on the sensitive skin where my sweet spot was. As he was doing so I grabbed onto his shirt, I lightly tugged at the fabric trying to tell that I wanted it off. His hands tightly squeezed my chest making me let out embarrassing moans of pleasure.

Backing away from my neck he quickly pulled his shirt over his head exposing his godly eight pack abs and toned arms. His eyes filled with nothing but lust locked to mine as he charged back into to my lips once more.

Breaking the kiss yet again he looked down at my pants then back up at me with a slight smirk. His hands traveled to the front of my pants to unbutton them. His lips then pressed against my neck placing soft kisses that trailed down past my breast and my stomach. He placed one last kiss on my hip as he slowly pulled my pants down leaving me in my bra and panties.

Instinctively I cover myself feeling overexposed and self-conscious about my appearance. He stood back up and took my hands into his. "Don't hide." he whispers just before kissing my forehead. With little warning, one hand swept under my legs and the other at my back as he lifted me into his arms. Carrying me bridal style to the bedroom I felt nervous. Walking through the bedroom door he kicked it shut with his foot then laid me on the bed.

He leaned down on the bed with both arms propping him just above me. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asks.

Not being able to produce words I nod my head.  _It's a good thing the lights are off, he won't be able to see my red face._  Pushing himself off the bed he stood there, eyes locked on mine while taking off his pants. I propped my arms up so I was resting on my elbows.

His pants fell to the floor with a soft shuffling sound. A quick glimpse downward and I could see the slight tent in his boxers. Quickly I dart my eyes away a little embarrassed. I heard light footsteps approach me, I felt his hands graze my hips as his fingertips hooked onto the waistband of my panties. He stopped himself for a moment before crawling up onto the bed.

Laying on top of me his body pressed against mine. Distracting me with a loving kiss, his hand slipped underneath me and unhooked my bra. Before I could stop him my bra was off and tossed on the floor. With both my arms I cover my bare chest from him, he looked down at me with a slight smile before kissing me once more, while kissing me he managed to untangle my hands away from my chest.

His lips locked to my neck as he slowly traveled down to my left breast, lightly he sucked on the bud, with one hand he pinned both my arms above me preventing me from stopping him while his free hand gently squeezed the other breast. I bit down on my lip keeping any embarrassing noises from escaping. This displeased Levi causing him to lightly bit down on the bud resulting in me letting out the embarrassing noises I tried so desperately to contain. Levi hummed approvingly as he switched treatments.

Knowing there was no way to keep my moans hidden I let them escape past my lips. Levi soon started traveling down, resuming his previous position by my underwear. Again, his fingers hooked around the waistband of my underwear. With one swoop they were off.

Closing my legs I look up at him shyly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks once again.

Nodding my head I slowly open my legs. He stood up once again taking off his boxers. He stood there for a moment longer as I heard the crackling sound of a wrapper.

He turned to me with a smirk. Gently grabbing my legs he pulled me closer. Leaning down he placed a quick kiss on my lips.

Nodding I wrap my arms around his neck. "Please go easy on me... I'm still... you know." I say, darting my eyes away from him embarrassed.

I felt his warm breath bit my neck. "Perfect." He whispers. With that, he lined his member up at my entrance and slowly pushed forward making sure I took it all in. I let out a painful scream as he pushed a little further.

"Just a little more." he groans.

Nodding I cover my eyes, he continued to enter slowly as the pain grew worse. I bit down on my lip to stifle my cries in pain. It was like he was tearing me apart down there.

My lower regions were burning with pain as if every muscle was screaming for me to stop this. He was bigger than expected. Tears began to cloud my eyes as the pain continued. Levi leaned down pleading gentle kisses on my eyes as his hips slowly rocked into me. As he continued to rock into me with each thrust trying to help me adjust to it. The pain slowly subsided into pleasure.

I soon became a moaning mess, gradually his hips rolled faster against me granting me with more pleasure. Levi laid there on top of me continuously thrusting into me. His hands traveled up my arms and intertwined with both my hands keeping them pinned above me. Our sweaty foreheads pressed against one another. Being this close I could hear every groan and grunt he let out.

He leaned in placing a needy kiss on my lips as he starts to move faster hitting the spot that sent me over the edge over and over again. After letting go of my hands they quickly latched onto his back, my nails clawed at his back from the feeling of the knot in my lower regions slowly building up. Levi hissed at the slight pain of my nails digging into his skin.

Then, suddenly he sat up taking me with him. Sitting there on his lap he started thrusting up into me. He let out small grunts and groans as he started speeding up again. Being in this position brought more pleasure to us both. Weakly I wrap my arms around his neck while my head buried into his neck, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I lightly bite down on his neck leaving small love bites for him to worry about later, this earned me some soft groans. I could feel his nails now digging into my skin as his hands traveled down to my hips. Tightly holding my sides he slammed me down on his member hard resulting in higher pitched moans. Bringing my face away from his neck I lean in for a passionate kiss. One hand held my head in place while his other wrapped around my back keeping me close.

The knot was building up fast as I was starting to hit my peak. Repeatedly I moaned his name signaling that I was about to finish. At this point he was pounding at a speed I didn't think was possible. Finally, the knot snapped as I slowly grind my hips into his, he soon finished as well letting out a soft groan.

His thrusts grew sloppy as he rode out his orgasm before pulling out. He quickly took off the condom and disposed of it in the trash can beside my bed. I climb off of him and fall onto the bed next to him as he too falls back onto the bed.

I laid there on my stomach with my back exposed, he dragged the blanket up covering my lower half. Looking to him he turned and laid on his side, his fingers lightly ran across my back making me shiver from the slight ticklish sensation it left.

Leaning in he gave me another kiss before running his fingers through my hair. "You never did tell me if you loved me or not." he whispers.

"Do you think I would have had sex with you if I didn't?" I ask.

"I still want to hear you say it." he says in a dull tone. Letting out a tired sigh I look to him, with my hand I lightly run my fingers through his messy hair.

"I've always loved you, Levi." I tell him.

There was a brief silence as he laid there looking a little surprised. "Promise me something, Levi." I blurt.

"What?" he asks.

"Promise me... you won't hurt me...like Eren did." I say. He looked at me in disbelief as if I needed him to promise.

"I'll never hurt you." he says.

"Promise me then." I say.

"I promise... But answer me this brat." he sighs.

"What?" I ask.

He looked down for a minute as if he was trying to think of the words to say. "When did you realize you loved me?" he asks.

I laid there with my pointer finger on my lips trying to recall when I finally knew. It had been around middle school when he helped me get through my parent's divorce. He would constantly sneak through the window just to make sure I was okay and not hurting myself. "Middle school... that's when I knew...I wanted to deny it and think of you as a brother...but I couldn't... I loved you more than that." I answer.

"You knew this long and didn't tell me?" he asks.

"Well, how long did it take for you to say it? When did you realize you were in love with me?" I ask.

He sat there now thinking too. He then turned to me. "Freshman year when Kenny left." he answers. It had been the first time since he had ever brought up that name. Kenny his uncle was an alcoholic and pretty abusive when he was drunk. Because of me, Levi had a place to go when he didn't feel safe in his own home not to mention all the pep talks I gave him. There was a long silence between us as we finally had our feelings all out in the open.

"So.. what does this make us now?" I ask.

"Tch, obviously you're my girlfriend now idiot... I don't have sex with just anyone." he says.

"Good." I answer, scooting over to him I waited as he went and laid on his back, quickly I laid my head on his chest. With my right hand, I stretch it out just enough to grab his left hand, laying there I played with his hand. I was beginning to grow sleepy and Levi had noticed for he closed his hands on mine as they were intertwined with one another. Slowly he brought it to his lips and kissed my hand softly. Turning my head to the side I close my eyes and listen to the sound of his heart as it lulled me to sleep.


	3. Levi x Reader: I Dare You

~(Y/N)~

 

We were at it again, the stupid game of Truth or Dare, I sat in the circle with Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Reiner, and Bertholdt. We were in the mess hall of the Scouts headquarters, although we should've been in bed it didn't stop us. "Okay, who's gonna go first?" Eren asks.

"Why not you?" Jean asks him.

Eren flashes a slight glare at his rival before letting out a sigh. "Fine." he says. Eren dares Jean to go and sleep in the stables. At first Jean denied saying he wanted to rest in his own bed but finally gave in. We didn't see him for the rest of the night now.

Reiner then dared Eren to wear nothing but his boxers for the rest of the game. Eren wasn't too happy with it but still did it, he came back in nothing but his boxers. Sitting beside me I glance over, Mikasa kept her eyes forward while Armin laughs nervously. The other didn't have too bad of dares, mainly just running around doing stupid things that didn't cause too much trouble. Maybe woke someone but nothing that got us caught. As we went around in the circle of mainly dares it finally came to me.

"Okay (Y/N) it's your turn." Eren says to me.

I didn't like the game knowing they'd have me do something ridiculous. "Truth or dare?" Eren asks. I wanted to choose truth to save myself from the embarrassment but knowing them they'd still make it embarrassing. Besides I didn't want to look like a total wimp for not choosing dare.

"D-dare." I answer.

Eren looks at the others with a smirk before glancing back at me.  _Oh no._  "Okay, I dare you to sneak into the Captains room and kiss him- on the mouth!" he dares.

My face grew hot and I shook my head. "No way-"

"Ah, you chose dare and you gotta do it." Reiner pitches in.

Glaring at him I cross my arms letting out a soft groan.  _I'm gonna kill them later._  "Fine." I mumble, standing on my feet I turn away from the circle slowly walking away I head out the door into the dark hall. Surely I'd get caught by someone else, probably someone on night watch. I made my way to his room, my heart pounding the entire way.

When I came to his door I stop and look around.  _Maybe I should just ditch and lie saying I did it._  But then I saw Eren's head peek from around the corner.  _Oh no, they're not letting me out of this one. Why did I ever tell him I liked Captain Levi?_

With a sigh, I place my hand on the doorknob, and ever-so-slowly I twisted it to the left. Pushing the door in, the room was dark, standing there for a moment I let my eyes adjust. I expected him to wake right as the door opened but he didn't. I knew the Captain was a light sleeper, either that or he didn't sleep at all. Stepping in I shut the door behind me with a soft click. He still didn't wake.

Tiptoeing over to the side of his bed, I look down at his peacefully sleeping face.  _I really shouldn't do this, he'll be cranky in the morning for sure- then my ass is gonna be grass. I'll be stuck on stable duty for an entire month. Or worse._  I shut my eyes and let out a sigh before bowing down beside him. Opening my eyes slightly I let out another unsteady sigh as I grew closer.

Shutting my eyes once more my lips gently press into his. His lips were soft, and a little cold but immediately warmed up after a few seconds of having my mouth on his. The kiss didn't last long, I wanted to get out a soon as possible before he woke up, but just as I was about to pull back his hand grabs the back of my head forcing me back down onto his mouth.

This time his kiss was hard, devouring my lips. I couldn't help but blush at the sudden acts that were taking place.  _I kissed the Captain...now he's kissing me back._  After a few seconds, he releases my head and I stumble back, my hands quickly covering my mouth in shock. "I-I'm sorry Captain I-"

Slowly he sits up and stands up from his bed. His eyes narrow while a smirk tugs at his lips, "You come in here unannounced and kiss me, what am I going to do with you?" he asks.

Gulping nervously I back away only for him to follow me up until I pressed myself into the opposite wall across the room. My hands still covered my mouth as I watch him slowly, making his way over to me. "I-I'm sorry...the...the other's dared me to do it I swear!" His left hand grabs both my wrists and pin them above my head. He shakes his head while his other hand comes up to my face, his thumb running along my bottom lip gently.

"And why were you up so late playing a childish game? I thought you were better than that?" he asks, his voice deep and slightly raspy from whispering.

"I-I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." I ramble on.

He chuckles softly as he brings his hand away from my face. "Still, I'm going to have to punish you for waking me." he mumbles.

I was scared of what he had planned for me. "W-what do I have to do?" I ask. Slowly loosening his grip on my wrists, he takes my hands and leads me back to his bed. He sits down while I stood there confused.

"Well since you seemed to like doing dares. Here is a dare for you...I..dare you to suck my cock." he says. I swear my face was going to melt by the intense heat it was feeling. My eyes widened at his words as I back away a bit.

"Captain I-"

"Call me Levi." he interrupts.

"Levi...this is inapropriate-"

"Says the girl who just stumbled into a man's room, to kiss him. Might I mention alone." he says as he stands up again, walking up to me he stops about a foot away from me. "If you don't want to you can always leave. But I will find other ways to punish you, and a lot worse than this just so you know. And your friends too." he adds. Glancing at the door then back at him I let out a sigh.

"J-just so you know I've never...you know." I say.

He smirks. "And let me guess, that was your first kiss with a boy- no a man." he rephrases. I nod my head shyly, he continues to smirk at me finding my reactions amusing.

"Well I guess I'll have to be gentle." he says.

He leads me back over to the bed and sits down, yanking my hand I kneel before him. "Are we going to be...sleeping together after I do this?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "That all depends if you want to and how good you are at sucking my dick." he answers. I let out a sigh while placing my hands on his thighs, slowly I go to unbutton his pants, then next the zipper, he slides his pants down slightly and his boxers drag down along with his pants revealing some of himself to me.

His right hand slips past his boxers pulling out his erect cock. I sat there shaking, all I came in here for was to steal a kiss not this. "Come on baby, suck me off-" leaning forward I cut him off as I take him into my mouth. He let out a surprised groan, his hand came to the back of my head holding me in place. "Use your tongue brat~" he sighs.

Doing as told my tongue trails along the underside of his cock making him groan softly. "There you go, now start moving your head." he says. With his hand still on the back of my head, he pushes me down until the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. I felt the urge to puke but relaxed slightly.

With him guiding me, my head bobs up and down his length while he lets out breathless grunts and moans. My hands that laid on his thighs felt him start to shake. Sucking and licking his cock I was beginning to feel him twitch inside my mouth. Moaning softly I created a slight vibration making him grunt a little louder than he anticipated. I was getting the hang of it, after releasing my head I went to work making sure he felt good, and all the nervousness I felt before had vanished.

"Okay cut it off-" he groans.

I kept going wanting to make him cum. "I said cut it off brat." he growls as he shoves me off, I fall back on my knees and wipe at my mouth of the drool. His cock still standing tall as he glared at me with lust burning in his eyes.

"You're pretty good for a virgin." he mutters. Grabbing my hand he yanks me forward, I was back in between his legs but looking up at him. "I'm gonna fuck you now okay?" he asks. I nod my head while he pulls me up to sit in his lap.

"You're not allowed to have sex with anyone else got it? You belong to me." he mutters against my ear. I nod in response, that's when he starts to undress me starting with the straps until I was left in nothing and laying naked on his bed. Towering over me he smirks down at me, he was still fully dressed.

Slipping off his pants he tosses them aside then unbuttons his shirt but leaves it draped over his shoulders. His fingers press against my heat making my hips arch begging for him to touch me more. "Already wet. Did sucking my cock turn you on that much?" he asks. I didn't answer him like before, but he took it as a yes and continued.

Leaning down he lays on top of me while his right hand reaches for his sensitive cock. Aligning himself at my entrance he pushes in and a searing pain rips through me at that moment making me whimper. "Shit~ So tight~" he groans.

Once he was completely in he pauses allowing my walls to adjust to his size. His face remained close as he watched my face change, nodding my head I signal for him to go ahead and move. Slow at first he rocks his hips into mine making sure I felt every inch. His lips press into my neck leaving love bites and hickeys in places he knows no one would see.

My hands held onto his shoulders while my head rests on the pillows. He continued his actions until we were both spent, and I returned to my room after aching in pain but relieved at the same time.

 

~Days Later~

 

Days passed after the night I spent with Levi in his room. When my friends asked me about the dare I told them I kissed him and left. They didn't need to know what happened after, I couldn't even look at the Captain either.

When we would pass by in the halls, if I dared to look all I would see was his face hovering over mine, sweaty and filled with lust. I never- okay I imagined he'd do things like that but not to me. I hardly spoke to him unless he ordered me to go clean something. At least I wasn't punished further for sneaking in that night.

Now it had been three days since the incident and my friends and I were playing truth or dare again. Well, they were playing I was sitting out due to not wanting to relive another dare like that. A few more people joined tonight including Ymir and Christa. Even Sasha came to play the game. They went around in the circle a couple of times doing stupid little dares. Ymir dared Christa to kiss her which in the end happened. Connie dared Sasha not to eat food for the next day which wasn't going to happen and we knew it. It continued to be pointless things.

As the game went on it all came to a sudden stop when Captain Levi came walking in. "Shouldn't you brats be in bed?" he calls, his voice thundering through the room in echoes. Like mice, they all fled the room heading back to their own. I too was getting ready to flee, but Levi was blocking the main entrance which was the closest path to my room. Walking around the table I go to pass him by when he catches my hand.

"Leaving so soon?" he asks.

"Sir you just-"

"Sit." he says, doing as told I sit at the table and he does the same right beside me.

There was a long silence between us, I didn't know what to say to him and he seemed to not know what to say to me either. With a sigh he looks up but not at me, glancing over at him, I tried to read his expression in hopes to get an idea of what he was feeling. "...I want you to know that...what happened the other night, I'm sorry if I've made you afraid of me." he says.

"It's okay." I mumble.

"Is it? Because that's the first thing you've said to me since that night. You won't look at me either." he argues.

I let out a sigh and shake my head, my eyes fell onto my hands as I twiddle my thumbs. "How can I? If I do I'll just remember...and you seemed pretty clear on making it a one-time thing so-"

"I never said it would be a one-time thing. I don't fuck around brat. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have feelings for you." he argues, my head darts up looking at him in slight shock.

"I see." I mutter.

He lets out a sigh before resting his hand on top of mine. "And I wonder...if you feel the same...or if you just wanted a good fuck-"

"Levi I told you-you were my first I haven't been with anyone else...and I do...feel the same." I mutter at the end.

I hear him chuckle softly, looking over at him he nods. "Then," he stops and leans in, lips just inches from mine, nearly brushing. "I dare you to be my girlfriend." he whispers.


	4. Levi x Reader: Double Dog Dare

~(Y/N)~

 

I hated doing dares, although because of one dare I was now Captain Levi's girlfriend. I was happy to be with him, although he still treated me the same as the others, only because he wasn't one to openly express his feelings. He wasn't into PDA, nor did he like favoritism. But behind closed doors, he was slightly different, more caring in his own way.

One night one month after we started dating, I decided to sleep in his bed. He was in his office still working on the paperwork. Little did I know he had something planned for me when he came into the room about an hour later.

I was still awake waiting for him like I usually did. And when he came in, he had something in a bag. Sitting up I look at him in confusion. "I got you something, I want you to try it on." he says with a smirk at his lips. Walking over he pecks my forehead.

Standing up off the bed I take the bag from him and look down. My eyes widened when I realized what it was looking up at him I shook my head and shove it back. "I am not wearing that." I tell him.

"Oh come on, please?" he asks.

I shake my head and get up off the bed heading for the bathroom. "I dare you- no I double dog dare you." he says.  _Damn him and his dares he knows I'll do it._  Glancing back with a glare he hands me the bag. We would constantly dare each other, it was fun for us, sometimes. Taking the bag I let out a sigh and go to the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind me I let out another sigh and undress from my normal clothes.  _He's gonna be the death of me._  Pulling out the small mesh black dress and panties I quickly change into it. Looking in the mirror I cover my breast finding that you could totally see them through the fabric so clearly. "Levi this is embarrassing." I call from the bathroom.

"Are you dressed?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna come out." I tell him.

I hear him chuckle softly. "Come on baby, it's not like anyone else is gonna see." he says.  _Oh yeah like that fucking helps._  Slowly coming to the door I take the knob into my hand and slowly twist it.

Pulling the door back I stood there in the doorway now looking at him sitting on the bed. He had removed his shirt. Uncovering myself I stood there awkwardly, I had to admit this was getting me a little aroused because I know what will happen next.

With his pointer finger, he curls it signaling for me to come to him. Slowly I do so, walking over to the bed he extends his hand out. He grabs my hips and pulls me onto his lap, straddling him I sit down.

Levi's had slipped under the thin fabric touching my skin. "I think you look sexy baby." he mutters. My face heats up at his words and I dart my eyes away from him. Due to not paying attention to him, I didn't realize his eyes were on my breast. In little to no time, his mouth latches on my right clothed nipple devouring it like he was starving. I gasp at the sudden touch and look down at him.

His mouth made the fabric wet as his tongue twirls around my nipple causing it to stiffen. My head falls back as he switches to the other while kneading the right one he had just devoured. When he had finished sucking on both he looks up at me with a devilish smirk. With his right hand, he undoes his pants allowing his cock to spring free.

Moving himself back on the bed with me still in his lap I look down and move aside my panties for him allowing him to enter me without removing the clothing he bought. Before he impales me with his cock his right hand came to my wetness toying with me and making sure I was wet enough to take him with ease. His thumb rubbing in a circular motion along my clit, throwing my head back again I bite my lips.

My hips buck slightly at his touch, I wanted him to keep going, to keep toying with me. But he stops and instead buries his cock inside me. Gasping slightly I look down then at him, he smirks before grabbing the back of my head, his lips crash into mine hungrily, his hands feeling up my body while I start to grind my hips into his. He didn't move at all, he expected me to do the work. 

Our lips parted and created a soft smacking noise. Laying back on the bed he keeps his eyes on me while I continue to grind against him. My hands pressed against his chest to help me move a little faster and keep my balance. "Come on baby~ I know you can do better." he groans. He was right, I could but I took it slow for a few more minutes just to torture him.

Biting his lip he looks down at our hips watching as I started to bounce up and down his length. He watched as his cock slid in effortlessly which turned him on more. "Hmm you take my cock so nicely." he groans.

His hand grabs onto my hips tightly, the grip almost too tight where it may leave bruises. Guiding my hips he slams me down onto him making me moan louder than I already was. He was going deeper with each slam, with his right hand he pulls down the top of my mini dress revealing my breast. With that same hand, he squeezes it tightly before his pointer finger and thumb squeeze my nipple making me bite my lip.

He was only adding to my pleasure and bringing me closer to my undoing. Soon I switch back to grinding, but I work faster, making him groan. His breaths were becoming for frequent, more labored signaling he was close to cumming. "Levi~ I'm gonna cum." I warn him.

Levi's hands which were still at my waist slammed me down hard and fast, letting out whimpers and groans he shot his load inside me as we both finish together. My wall constricting around his cock, milking him through his orgasm. Falling onto his chest I lay there panting like I had just run miles.

"Your turn to dare me, babe. What will it be?" he asks.


	5. Levi x Reader: Shouldn't Play By Myself

~(Y/N)~

 

He brought me to this, I didn't normally have to do this, not since I met Levi. But god damn it, I needed the release. My husband Levi had been working late again, we were saving money so we could move out of this shitty apartment. Not that I minded at first but then I had been craving his touch more and more as the days went on without him by my side.

With my hand down my pants, I toyed with my self, rubbing against my clit, and inserting my fingers. I switch back and forth to edge myself out for a better orgasm rather than just get it over with. Biting my lip I let out stifled moans, I imagined his fingers instead of mine. How they touched me in all the right places.

Turning my head to the side I shut my eyes tightly. The knot was slowly building, my hips moving slightly against my hand as I kept going. Inserting two fingers I imagined it was Levi's very own fingers pleasing me. I imagined what he'd say while doing this.  _"You're so wet baby, do I turn you on that much?"_

"Levi~ Baby I need you...so bad~" I moan.

My hips buck up feeling the knot growing stronger. I was getting close and fast, pulling my fingers from my cunt I start rubbing at my clit again faster than before to finish. And right when I was on the very edge someone caught my hand stopping me. My eyes shot open and my body relaxes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing naughty girl?" Levi asks.

His eyes stern, and filled with disappointment. "H-honey- you're home early." I mutter.

Tossing my hand away he sits on the edge of the bed keeping his eyes on me. "Glad I did. What have I told you about playing by yourself?" he asks.

"I know- but I couldn't help-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses pet. Only I get to please you. And if you wanna play you could've called me." he growls.

"I know I'm sorry." I mutter.

Sitting up from my previous position I go and sit beside him on my knees, leaning over I press a soft shy kiss on the side of his face hoping he wouldn't have to punish me. "Strip, and don't think by being all sweet that it'll get you out of your punishment." he says.

 _Dammit._ With a sigh, I get up off the bed and strip down into nothing before him. He remains sitting on the bed, looking me up and down he slowly brings his hand onto his thigh patting it gently. "Bend over." he orders.

Walking up I do as told and bend myself over his lap. I couldn't help but be more turned on, I was still horny from playing with myself and now this.  _I should've waited til' he got home._  "You know I don't like punishing you baby, but this is the only way you'll learn." he says.

"Now you're gonna count each time I spank your pretty ass~" he purrs.

I nod my head, I knew if I tried being stubborn my punishments would only add up.

_Slap_

"One." I begin to count, it wasn't as hard but I knew as he continued he'd get harder until my ass turned red. His hand remained on my ass for a moment, rubbing circles into probably to help the stinging pass faster.

_Slap_

"T-two." I mutter it was slightly harder this time. Now, slowly I counted up, his hand hitting me harder each time until my cheeks stung. "Nine." I stutter when the second to last slap came and went. My right cheek burned, I wished he would switch to the other but he didn't. Now I'm sure I have a big red handprint on my ass thanks to him.

When the final slap came I bit my lip, but instead of his hand coming down on my ass it came between my legs gently slapping onto my wet cunt making me flinch. Shuddering at the feeling of his fingers running along my folds my toes curl slightly.

"So wet." he mutters.

His pointer and middle finger slide into my heat as he fingers me slowly. "Poor baby, you're pretty ass is all red. But you took your punishment well." he mutters.

"P-please Levi~ I need more." I beg.

Chuckling at me he leans down slightly so his mouth was beside my ear. "Promise me that you won't touch yourself again without my permission." he mutters.

Jabbing his fingers in I throw my head back letting out a high moan. "I promise! Just please fuck me already." I beg.

Glancing at him, I glare at him slightly. His fingers move at a steady pace curling slightly inside. "Ah~" I moan.

"Nah, I like you better like this." he mutters. With his other hand he slaps my ass again but the other cheek this time not wanting to hurt me. His fingers begin to move faster making my hips buck, making him push me back down. His hold on me was rough, as he pushes my ass down, his hand pressed into my lower back making it so I couldn't arch my hips at his movements.

The knot was building up again as his fingers move in and out of me fast. My head laid on the edge of the bed as I moan against the sheets. "I'm close Levi~ Please let me cum!" I whimper, my eyes shut tightly getting closer and closer to finishing.

He chuckles and continues to bring me closet to orgasm. And just when I was about to finish at his hands he stops all movement making me groan in frustration. Glaring up at him I find he was already looking down at me. Levi removes his fingers from my heat and my body relaxes again but shook weakly begging for his touch again.

Then grabbing my arm he pulls me up and I sit in his lap. "That's the second part to your punishment. You don't get to cum, now go clean yourself up." he says before pushing me off of him. Falling on to the side of the bed I push myself up and look at him in slight shock. Watching as he stands up he head for the bathroom to get ready for bed...and to take care of that tent in his pants.  _Asshole._  


	6. Stripper Levi x Reader: Birthday Girl

~(Y/N)~

 

Hanji dragged me into this, so I was gonna at least try and enjoy my time here. Although I was a blushing mess once we walked through the door.  _Why did I let her talk me into coming to a strip club?_

 

~Flashback~

 

"Oh come on (Y/N) it'll be fun." Hanji begs.

We sat outside in the sun as we drank our tea. "I don't know Hanji, I've never been to something like that, I thought we'd stay in for my birthday-"

"You're twenty-two (Y/N), live a little. Plus I have a friend for you to meet I think you'll like." she says with a smile.

I let out a sigh after drinking some of my tea. "Fine, what time?" I ask.

She claps her hands and laughs. "I'll pick you up at eight, dress in something sexy." she says.

 _As if I would own anything like that._  "Oh right you don't own stuff like that, so that's why I bought you this- Happy birthday!" she says as she lifts the bag up.

Taking the bag I look at her in slight disbelief. "Hanji, I told you not to buy me anything." I tell her.

She shrugs it off. "Oh shut up and open it." she says.

I pull out the small black dress then shove it back in when I realized. "Hanji!" I say rather loudly.

"You're wearing that tonight. You'll look really good I promise." she says.

Letting out another huff I grab my tea and gulp it down in hopes it would calm me down.  _This girl is going to kill me by embarrassing me._

 

~Flashback Over~

 

Fixing the skirt of my dress, Hanji looks back at me and grabs my hand. "Come on, he's starting." she says, yanking me over to a couch we both sat down. A waiter placed drinks down before us and I took the glass gulping down the substance.

Music played loudly as my eyes looked to the stage just a few feet away from me. Although it was dark at the moment I could see someone walking on and once he seemed ready the lights when on revealing the raven-haired man in clothes. The music changed as he started dancing around the pole at the center of the stage.

Sashaying his hips as he danced to the music. For a few minutes, he danced and grinds into the floor before sitting on his knees. One by one he unbuttoned his shirt while the ceiling, which I guess had some kind of showering system began to go off on top of him making his clothes wet. "That's him." Hanji yells over the music. He tosses his shirt back and returns to the pole in which he danced around some more.

Glancing back at him I sit there awkwardly watching him. After unbuttoning his pants he teasingly starts to pull down his pants just slightly while his hips move to the music. Then falling to his knees he started making thrusting motions towards the woman who began shoving money in his pants and touching his body.

His hat that was on his head came off and in it was a single rose. As he stands back up he backs away back to the pole looking about the crowd. And for a second I thought that his eyes met mine. Sure enough, they did and he tossed the rose in my direction in which it landed in my lap. Looking down for a moment I take it into my hands then back up at him. He winks at me before he tosses his hat too.

With one hand wrapped around the pole, he began the thrusting motions again while dancing seductively with the music, his eyes meeting mine here and there, or so I thought. Then slowly he starts to remove his pants revealing the speedo he was wearing underneath. The money he had in them was falling out and laid on the stage.

The woman started going crazier, after some time of his little dance he jumped off the stage while the music continued to play. He went around dancing and grinding against the woman until he came up to us. Folding on leg over the other I sit back while sipping at my second drink. "Hello ladies, enjoying the show?" he asks.

He sits down on the table in front of us, between Hanji and I. "Yes, you looked amazing up there." Hanji says.

The man glanced at me with a gentle smirk. "Levi, this is my friend (Y/N)." Hanji introduces.

Extending his hand out I slowly go to shake it. His hand was rather large as they took my small one and shook it slowly. "Nice to meet you, tell me how is it we haven't met before?" he asks.

I let out a curt laugh and drink. "I'm not one who goes out." I answer.

Hanji catches his attention. "This is her first time coming to one of these, I thought it'd be a fun birthday gift for her." she continues.

"Birthday?" he asks as he looks at me, still holding his smirk. "Well happy birthday, of course, I could do more for the birthday girl." he says in a seductive tone.

"Why not?" Hanji asks.

Darting my head to Hanji I nearly said no before she leans over. "When was the last time?" she asks.

I knew what she meant then, glaring at her I then glance back at Levi who was waiting on my answer. "What did you have in mind?" I ask.

He chuckles and glances at Hanji. "And you told me she was shy." he chuckles.

Hanji laughs as she glances at me, then cocking her head she beckons me to continue. "What would you like me to do?" he asks.

Glancing back and forth between the two I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know." I say. Levi chuckles again then glances at Hanji before cocking his own head telling her to go.

"I'm gonna go to the bar." she says so it didn't seem awkward for her to just get up and leave me. After she left Levi took her seat, he was rather close and still rather wet from the little shower he had.

"I'll do anything you want birthday girl. A dance...few other things, if you'd like of course." he mutters.

Unfolding my legs I squeeze my thighs together slightly at the idea of what the  _few other things_  would be. "You are a dirty brat." he chuckles.

I laugh nervously before gulping down the rest of my drink. "So when do you want to do it?" I ask now interesting knowing Hanji wouldn't be here to hear me.

"My shift ends in an hour, meet me at the front door." he says.

I nod then watch as he stands back up from the chair. "See you later birthday girl." he says.

"Wait!" I call, I still have money to give. Turning back he steps back, standing up from the couch I step forward closer to him now.

"Nice dance by the way." I whisper as I slip the money at the front of his speedo, he glances down watching my hand slowly leave his body, then he glances back up at me and smirks.

"Anytime." he says.

After he left I rush over to Hanji who was at the bar watching and drinking. "What did he say?" she asks.

"He told me to meet him by the door. I guess we made some plans." I say with a slight smirk on my face.

"Ooh someone is getting laid tonight- Oh! Do you need a condom?" she asks.

She turns and starts rummaging through her bag until she found one. Handing it to me I place it in the pocket of my coat. "Thanks, although I'm sure he's got some of his own." I assume.

She shrugs. "Probably but that's in case he doesn't." she says.

I smile and nod before leaning closer to her. "He's not seeing anyone right?" I ask.

Pursing her lips she shakes her head. "He's not really one to date. But he seemed to like you...I guess you'll have to see where things go." she says.

I was thoroughly interested in him, more than just to have sex with him. I wanted to get to know the man that danced for hundreds of women in little to nothing. Turning back I watch him get back up on stage and continue on with the next act. He placed as a fireman. "I guess this wasn't a bad idea after all." Hanji teases.

I ignored her comment and watched him as he danced, and let his body be touched by the others.  _Not a bad idea at all._

 

~Time Skip~

 

I waited outside for him, watching the clock tick by after ten. I guess Hanji said other dancers were coming in and would dance up until closing time. Leaning against the wall I waited some more, watching my watch here and there. The doors would open but it was just other women walking out.

With a sigh, I nearly left myself thinking he had ditched me. As I turn to get ready to go, he finally walks out and in normal clothing. "Sorry for the wait." he says. I shook my head and smiled now feeling kind of nervous.

He took my hand and led me over to his motorcycle. Handing me the white helmet I slowly put it on while he puts on his. "Do you do this a lot?" I ask teasingly.

He smirks and shakes his head. "Nah, come on." he says.

Getting on behind him I slowly wrap my arms around him while he starts up the bike. As we rode through town we soon got to his apartment. My hair was probably a mess and I was cold. Slowly getting off his bike, he took my hand again. Leading me up to his room I started to feel more nervous now. I was really about to pull a one night stand with a man I've never met before.

Unlocking his door he lets me walk in first to his dark apartment. It was clean and didn't have a whole lot. He seemed to be the minimalistic type of person. Unlike me where I had a lot of things and too little of a space to keep it all. "Do you want something to drink?" he asks.

"Uh, water...please." I say I didn't want any more alcohol because I knew if I drank too much I'd have a nasty hangover in the morning. He nods then walks over grabbing out a bottle of water, he walks around his counter now handing me the bottle.

Smiling and thanking him I slowly walk around. "You can sit if you'd like." he says.  _He's trying to make me comfortable._  Walking over I sit on the couch and let out a sigh as I open the water and take a drink.

Levi sits down beside me and a long silence lingers between us. Taking another sip of my water I hear him clear his throat. "So how do you know Hanji?" he asks.

Glancing over I set the water down. "Uh, work." I answer.

His eyes narrow almost as if he were suspicous. "That's funny because I've been to her work and never have seen you." he says.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not that noticeable. I blend in." I mutter towards the end.

"Well I noticed you tonight." he says.

"Yeah probably because what I was wearing." I say.

He shook his head and looks at me seriously. "No, I noticed you the moment you walked in with Hanji. Why do you think I threw the rose?" he asks.

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "I don't throw those at just anyone." he mutters. After saying that he stood up, extending his hand down to me I slowly take it. Yanking me up I fall straight into his arms just as he planned. "I'm not your first am I?" he asks.

I shook my head and gulp nervously. "Pity." he mutters.  _Wha?! What's that supposed to mean?!_

He smirks and leads me over to the hallway, on the left he turns to his bedroom. It was large and had a nice large platform bed with large floor to ceiling windows looking out at the city. He releases my hand and walks over to the windows, he grabs a remote and makes the shades come down over the windows. "Who knew you'd be one for privacy." I say.

Levi turns back and smirks. "Maybe I don't want people seeing what I'm about to do to you." he says as he walks back towards me. He leans in capturing my lips in a soft longing kiss, and I kiss him back immediately.

"Do your worst." I mutter.

He smirks and in the blink of an eye, he lifts me up and carries me towards the bed. "As the birthday girl wishes." he says.

I chuckle and slowly fall onto the bed as he sets me down. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, his hands wrap around my calf slowly trailing down to my feet as he pulls off my shoes. His lips kiss along my shin trailing up my thigh. "What would you like me to do first?" he asks.

My mind went blank like before as I stare down at him. "I don't know, do whatever you want." I sigh.

He smirks against my skin before kissing the inside of my thigh. "You're the birth-"

"Oh shut up and fuck me already." I beg.

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

I nod my head quickly. "Make it so I can't be able to be with another man except you." I mutter.

He smiles at my words before standing up. Pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans he stands there looking down at me for a moment. "As you wish darling." he says.

Grabbing my hips he pushes my dress up revealing the panties I had on. His pointer finger hooks around the waistband as he pulls them down. Tossing them away he then flips me over, his hand comes down on my right ass cheek before that same hand slips between my legs rubbing at my heat gently. "Damn you're already wet, were you preparing yourself for me?" he asks.

I glance back and nod my head. "I couldn't help myself." I mutter.

"Clearly, good thing you are because you're not leaving this bed til' I say so." he says.

In no time his cock springs from his boxers and he buries himself deep inside me taking me from behind. Grabbing onto the sheets, I let out a soft moan. They were muffled by his sheets before he grabbed my hair that was pulled back making my head tilt back. "Scream my name~" he groans.

And so I did, letting all his neighbors know how good he was fucking me into the bed. Over and over I moaned his name as he thrusts into me, my legs growing tired from trying to stay bent over the bed. With his free hand, he slaps my ass again creating loud smacks and making me more aroused by the second. "You enjoying this princess?" he asks.

I nod my head "Yes~ Levi, you're fucking me so good!" I scream. He chuckles and slams into me deep brushing past the part that made the knot in my stomach build up faster than before. "There! Levi right there~" I moan.

He slams into me again. "Here?" he asks. I nod my head while screaming yes over and over as he continues to hit the place.

"Oh shit~ I'm gonna cum Levi-" He then stops and I look back at him in confusion. My body relaxes and I could feel the knot slipping away.

"Why did you sto-"

Flipping me over while still inside me, he falls on top of me, his face inches away from mine. "I wanna look in your eyes when I make you cum." he growls. Leaning up slightly his hands grab at my covered chest squeezing my breasts roughly as he starts to move again but slower.

Glancing up at him he smirks while his hand still squeeze at my chest. "You look so sexy in this dress you know. Good thing it's coming off later, because I bet you'd look sexier naked on my bed." he growls in my ear.

His lewd words only turned me on more as he started moving faster inside me. "Please, Levi~ Move faster again." I beg.

Pinning my hands to the bed he smirks still. "Since you asked nicely birthday girl." he says, with that his hips slam into mine fast and hard building the knot back up again. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I felt as his fingers intertwined with mine right after I made the movements.

Watching his face contort in pleasure he leans down lips close to mine. "No cock is allowed inside you but mine got it princess?" he asks.

I nod my head quickly. "And from now on you call me sir or master in private." he growls, with that he kisses me roughly while fucking me harder than before, going at a speed in which I thought was impossible to do. Gasping at the incredible speed he was going he took the opportunity and drove his tongue into my mouth.

Once his lips parted from mine leaving me drooling I look up at him. I was about to cum and he knew it by the way I was starting to clench around him. "Master~ I'm gonna cum!" I shriek as my orgasm ripped through me hard, my legs shook as they open wider my head falls back on the bed.

"Shit princess~ Don't-Ngh!" he groans as he slams into me one final time before finishing inside me. Falling on top of me we both pant and allow our bodies to relax, my hand rests on his back as I laid there looking at the headboard for no particular reason.

Levi then lifts his head and looks down at me. "Shit, I didn't put a condom on." he says.

Looking at him I look down finding him still buried inside me. "I-it's okay I can't get the morning after pill tomorrow on my way to work." I tell him.

Pulling himself out of me he falls over beside me and looks at me. "Glad I got to finally meet you tonight." he says.

"Me too. I don't think I'll be able to walk properly tomorrow." I chuckle.

He smirks before kissing me softly. "Good." he says. Although I didn't expect my birthday to end like this, I'm glad it did.


	7. Sub Levi x Dom Reader: Yes Master

~Levi~

 

"(Y/N) get back here-"

I follow her into our bedroom, we were having another argument. I shut the door and flip the lock. By this time we would've said some hurtful things and separated for the time being before apologizing. But I insisted on having her see things from my point of view. I had told Erwin not to give her the promotion due to the fact I didn't think she was ready.

"You had no right!" she snaps as she spins around on her heel. She was mad, and really mad this time. I had pissed her off plenty of time but never this bad, I was really gonna have to work my ass of to earn her forgiveness for this one. "You control me too much Levi! Whether it's in bed or out in public and I can't take it anymore!" she snaps.

"It's not my fault your a reckless brat! I'm only trying to keep you safe-"

Grabbing me by my shirt she pulls me over towards the bed. "No more." she growls. Pushing me roughly on the bed, quickly sitting up I watch her dispose of her clothes before jumping me rather quickly.  _Okay woah._

"What are you-"

"Shut up!" she snaps. Straddling my hips she leans down and kisses me roughly, while she did this I went to touch her but she slaps my hand away. "Don't fuckin touch." she growls. Rolling my eyes I lean back while she gets to work at undressing me kissing me here and there.

When she reached my neck that's when I started getting more into the mood. I couldn't help she knew my sensitive spots. Grinding against my clothed cock and kissing my neck I groan softly. She was moving too fast, I was worried she'd hurt herself. "(Y/N) slow down-" I go to stop her, slow her down but that was a mistake.

She brings her head away from my neck and glares at me while she grabs both of my wrists. Pinning them above my head she glares down at me. "I said don't touch...and you don't get to order me around tonight pet." she growls.

Returning to my neck I turn my head to the side exposing more of it. With my shirt wide open her mouth trails down along my body as she slowly releases my hands and I keep them in place for a moment. She peppers kisses and soft bites along my body which would leave marks that I would have to hide in the morning. Her lips stop at my hips before she goes and unbuttons my jeans.

Yanking them off she pulls my boxers down with them letting my partially erect cock spring free. "So I guess you're enjoying this?" she asks.

"Not that-"

"Shut up, I didn't ask you to speak." she says. Laying back I bring my hands up to my chest which she saw me do. She lets out a sigh and bends over next to the bed seeming to grab something. Leaning up I find she had grabbed my belt.  _What the fuck is she gonna-_  She grabs both of my wrists and ties the belt around both my hands before placing them above my head again.

"Don't move until I say." she says as she climbs back up.

"Okay." I mutter.

I watched as she took my cock into her hands, slowly working up and down on my length making it harder by the second, I throw my head back her touch and groan. "Say yes master." she mutters.

"What? No-"

"Say it." she says harshly this time.

Glaring at her I let out a sigh. "Yes...master." I mumble at the end.  _God, I hate this, it should be me mounting her instead._  She smirks and leans down, her lips pressing against the side of my cock, her tongue trailing against the underside. My hips jolt up slightly and she giggles.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I was going to make him beg me to stop, leaning down again I took his cock into my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. He lets out a hitch moan, resting my hands on his thighs I start to bob my head up and down slowly, teasingly while my tongue got to work as well.

Looking up at him I watched as his head shook back and forth from time to time withering at my touch. "Shit~ (Y/N) more!" he begs.

Moving a little faster and sucking harder he lets out a surprised groan and nearly sits up. I stop him with my hand pushing down at his chest. Deep-throating him I cough a little before coming up for air for a moment. Chuckling I watch his body relax, then grabbing this length I squeeze it rather hard making him whimper. "Ngh~ (Y/N) don't squeeze so-Ah!" he yelps as run my thumb over the tip of his cock.

"It's master." I remind him.

I was edging him out so much that his legs started to shake, my tongue swirls over the tip of his cock making him shudder. Taking him all the way in again he moans softly, "Shit~ I'm gonna cum- stop." he groans.  _Like hell that's gonna happen._

I deep throat him and suck harder bobbing my head faster than before up until he finally came inside my mouth. His body shook from the intensity but I wasn't done there. Releasing his cock yet again I gulp down the bitter substance. Grabbing hold of his cock once more I start to pump his sensitive cock making his hips jolt. "No no! Stop please!" he begs. Smirking I slow down just a little and run my thumb over the tip of his cock right along the slit.

Levi's hips jolt and snap back down trying to move away from my hand. I laugh before climbing on top of him, hovering over his hips. "Don't you-"

I align him at my entrance, sinking down onto his cock I begin grinding my hips into his slowly at first. "Please~ I can't- Master." he moans.

I nod my head. "You can and you will now shut up." I order. I grind against him faster, nearly bouncing on him, he starts to whimper and wither beneath me. This is what he gets when he tries to control me. Honestly, I didn't mind this, it was kinda fun. His head still shaking back and forth, the pleasure was too much for him, he couldn't take it anymore.

I needed to finish myself too, and I'd rather finish on his dick than by my own hand later. He was a moaning mess due to how sensitive he was, and it didn't take long for him to hit his second orgasm.

His hips snap into mine roughly obviously trying to pull out of me. He nearly brings me to my own orgasm after a while but it wasn't enough just yet. "Please- I'm sorry." he groans, tears start to build at the corners of his eyes. I guess it was starting to hurt a bit.

"I'm almost there~" I warn him, I move a little slower against his length trying to hurry up and finish without hurting him.

"Then...sit on my face." he suggests. I stop my movements and look at him in slight shock at the suggestion.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I can't again, not there." he huffs as he glances down signaling his cock. Intrigued by his suggestion, I shrug.  _Why not?_  With a sigh I lean up allowing his cock to slip out of me, on my knees, I slowly crawl up and rest on his chest for a moment as he glares up at me. "You've teased me enough, just hurry up master." he begs. His cuffed hands move to try to break free but fails and they relax.

I shake my head and smirk down at him. "Just once more." I say.

He groans. "Please master, I want your pussy on my face." he mutters, his blush getting worse than before. "Please." he says again and again up until I finally rested myself on top of his face. His mouth getting to work on finishing me off. My fingers run through his hair, pulling him closer to my dripping core.

Moaning softly I throw my head back. His lips latching onto my clit sucking gently, slowly I grind against his face. Each time he moaned it sent a slight vibration straight to my clit bringing me closer than before. The knot building up, he moans again against my flesh making me shudder. "Cum." he mutters against my skin.

Moaning I look down at him finding him looking up at me, nothing but lust in his eyes. "I'm almost there baby~" I moan, I grind a little faster feeling the knot right there. Levi sucks on my clit hard bringing me to my orgasm, I nearly shut my legs around his head but don't. "Oh shit Levi~" I moan.

Quickly I fall to my side getting off of his face. Sitting there for a moment I took a breather before releasing Levi. Slowly he sits up and turns to me, I frown knowing that after all that I still was mad at him. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to Erwin in the morning okay?" he asks.

I smirk at him and nod. "Maybe I should do that more often." I tease. I was sure the people passing by could hear him whimpering and moaning, which made me smirk. He glares at me and shakes his head before climbing off the bed. So now, I knew exactly what to do the next time he made me angry.


	8. Daddy Levi x Little Reader: Please Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt to write a dd/lg themed smut. I tried and I hope that you enjoy it. I'm gonna go wash myself with holy water.

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat there in my pretty pink bedroom holding my teddy against me in my outfit for today. I had classes in less than half an hour but I didn't want to go. "Princess! It's time to go." I hear Daddy call for me, but I didn't move, I just sat there groaning.

I held my knees close to my chest as I sat there on my little bed watching him walk in, he wore his suit ready for work. "I don't wanna go Daddy." I whine.

He sighs and walks over to the bed, sitting down on the edge he looks at me. "Why not? And what did I say about whining little one." he says.

My head falls slightly and my teddy's head covered the grin I held, thinking I could lie and say I felt sick. "I don't feel so good Daddy." I whine once more, knowing that I was going to be punished for whining, he'd probably take my phone away for an hour again. Daddy Levi let's out a sigh as he turns to me and looks at me in disbelief.

"Little one, you're not gonna pull that this time. You have class in.." he stops and checks his watch. I watch as his eyes widen a little making me guess we were late already.

"Now, come on." he says now standing up off my bed rather quickly. Glaring at him I toss my teddy at the back of his head. I don't know what got into me this morning but I did not want to go anywhere today. I wanted to stay home with my teddy and watch movies with Daddy, but of course, he also had work.

"I don't wanna go!" I snap.

Stopping in his tracks I watch his fists clench a little, and that's when I regretted throwing my teddy at him. He turns his head slowly to look back at me, his expression was dark and scary. I pull my knees back up to my chest. Turning back he takes a seat back down on my bed then pats his thigh. "Bend over." he says in a stern tone.

I quickly oblige knowing if I continued to act naughty my punishments would get worse. Crawling over to him I lay across his lap, he quickly flips my skirt over my hips revealing my butt. "Tch, no panties? You really are being a naughty girl today." he says.

The first slap was light while his hand rubs in a circular motion to ease the slight sting. "You know I don't like punishing you princess, but you know what happens when you break my rules." he says.

The next slap was harder than the last, I whimper softly and shake against him. "Say your sorry little one and I might stop before ten spankings." he says. He slaps my butt again this time harder than the last two. I jolt from the pain and bite my bottom lip, and I couldn't help but start to feel turned on by this. I kind of liked it when he spanked me. "I-I'm sorry." I stutter quickly.

He slaps my butt again probably because I didn't say, Daddy. "I'm sorry Daddy!" I say loudly hoping he'd stop now before my little princess starts getting wet. "Daddy please I'll be a good girl." I beg after he spanks me again.

I close my thighs starting to feet the heat pool there. And his hand slips down between my folds rubbing up and down my slit making me wetter than before. "Is this turning you on little one?" he asks.

He takes his head away then slap at my pussy gently making me jolt and shake with excitement. "Daddy please~" I sigh.

Toying with me once more he pushes two fingers inside me, and curls them in a 'come hither' motion, my hips buck against his fingers as I let out a breathless moan. "You're so wet, little one. Do you want Daddy's cock in your pretty little princess?" he asks.

 _Oh please don't say such dirty things, Daddy!_  I shudder as his fingers move faster in and out of me. "Ah~ Please Daddy, I want your cock." I moan as I lean up to look at him. He kisses the side of my head before adding another finger making me shriek in excitement. Pumping in and out of me at a fast past I fall back down on his lap feeling the knot build up in my stomach.

"Are you about to cum little one?" he asks me, I quickly nod my head hoping he'd let me and forget my rudeness. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, because after I nod he pulled his fingers out and slapped my pretty pussy once last time. My body relaxes and I let out a sigh huffing softly he then lifts me up and I sit on his lap properly. "Bad girls don't get to cum. Now go get cleaned up little one and put some panties on." he says.

"Yes, Daddy." I say as I stand up. He slaps my butt one last time before standing up himself. Turning back I smile before bending down to pick up my teddy. He stands up from my bed and I turn to him, leaning forward he kisses my forehead.

"And maybe if you're a good girl, I'll buy you a new teddy." he says.

I jump into his arms and with a big smile on my face as he hugs me back gently. "Thank you, Daddy!" I giggle. Then he releases me and pushes me towards the bathroom.

"Alright princess, go clean yourself up." he whispers. I nod and do as told, stepping into the bathroom I shut the door behind me and smile softly although the aching between my thighs was still there, I hoped later he would finish what we started just moments ago. But for now, I'd just have to be a good girl and beg him later.


	9. Daddy Levi x Little Reader: Please Daddy Prt. 2

~(Y/N)~

 

In my nighty, all tucked in. Daddy just got done reading me a story, now he was headed off to his bedroom leaving me in mine with my new teddy. With a huff, I lay flat on my back staring up at the ceiling.

I planned to sneak into Daddy's room after a while, in hopes to be rewarded for being a good girl for the rest of the day. I waited for some time until he was asleep, or at least hoped. Daddy some nights didn't get a lot of sleep because of work or just due to his insomnia.

I turn my head staring at the clock to my right watching the minutes tick by. When midnight finally came I hoped out of bed still wide away with my teddy in my arms. Rushing up to the door I grab the handle and swing my door open.

I dash out into the hallway over to his door at the end of the hall. Grabbing the door handle I stop when I hear something on the other side of the door. I press my ear up against his door.  _"Baby~"_  I hear him moan. I bit my bottom lip and smirk, twisting the doorknob I slip into his room.

Daddy jolts up finding me coming up to the bed. "Little one you're supposed to be in bed" he stops when I jump on the bed. Crawling over to him, resting on my knees I glance down at his erect cock begging for attention.

"But Daddy I heard you-"

He points to the door. "I will take care of it Princess, now go to bed." he says now covering himself. I frown and stick my bottom lip out just a bit.

"But Daddy I wanna take care of you though." I beg softly.

I knew he couldn't really resist me when I begged. Scooting closer I place my hand on his hardened member. "Please Daddy." I say innocently. He lets out a soft growl grabbing both of my wrists he pins me down to his bed.  _Yes!_

"You want Daddy's cock?" he asks.

Quickly I nod my head, he uncovers himself revealing his still hard cock to me. With one hand he flips my nighty up revealing my panties underneath. "Look at you~" he coos looking down at my panties finding they already a little wet. "Naughty girl, you missed my touch didn't you?" he asks.

I nod my head again, his fingers rub against my clothed clit gaining a moan to escape past my lips. "Daddy please~ I need you." I beg.

Still holding my teddy he rests his other hand on the top of my head. "I gotta get my Princess ready...I wouldn't want my thick cock to hurt you now, right?" he asks.

I nod my head and sigh as his fingers left my panties. Hooking his fingers around the waistband of my panties he pulls them off. Spreading my legs wider his head dives down and his lips lock with my wet folds. His tongue flattening giving my pussy a long lick along the slit until his lip wrap around my clit sucking gently.

I began to squirm as his tongue worked along my sensitive bundles, lapping at me making sure I was ready for him to enter here after a bit. I had to admit I was already getting pretty close once started sucking harder on my clit, I scream his name after he had done so as my head falls back onto the mattress. My thighs start to close around his head instinctively as he drove me closer to the edge, but he pries my legs back open while shaking his head back and forth against my folds. 

My fingers run through his hair bringing his face closer. He moans against my skin sending a gentle vibration to my clit making me fall back again. "Daddy I'm gonna-" His head rises and my body relaxes for a moment. Glancing up I watch him lick his wet lips with a devilish smirk.

"You're ready Princess." he says.

With that, he rests himself on his knees while lining his cock up at my entrance. My legs shaking a little still feeling the knot in my stomach aching. Slamming into me without warning I came instantly jolting up and gasping. He chuckles and leans down. "Damn, I haven't even started and you already came little one." he growls.

Pulling out a little he slams back in and I sigh. Shutting my eyes I turn my head while he continues to fuck me into the mattress. He was gradually gaining speed, he was already close from what I could tell before I interrupted him. His hips rock into mine hard, the tip of his cock brushing against my G-spot every time his hips met mine. "Who's your Daddy?" he asks.

I held onto teddy for dear life as I turn my head. "Y-you." I stutter.

"That's right." he says before leaning down. He kisses me softly on the mouth while his right hand rests on my face. He too was starting to moan a little but could only be heard if his mouth was by my ear.

"Daddy's gonna cum princess- get ready." he says before pulling away, he sits back up slamming into me harder to the point I was screaming. He starts grunting a little louder, with a few final strokes he quickly pulls out his cock and unloads onto me. I came right after nearly clothing my thighs but couldn't due to his hips being in my way.

"Thank you Daddy." I sigh as I turn my head to rest on the mattress tiredly. After he took a short breather he grabbed a towel to clean me up. He also went and grabbed me a new pair of panties. 

I sat up ready to go back to my room when he grabs my hand. "Stay with Daddy, I might want you again in the morning Princess." he says as he lays down next to me.

I smile and nod before falling back on the bed. Draping my arm over his waist he pulls me in, my teddy was squished between us as I smile softly. "Night Daddy." I say.

"Good night Princess." he says, with that he kisses my forehead and turns out the light. We both peacefully fell asleep together in the same room for the first time in a while.


	10. Levi x Eren's Sister Reader: Brother's Best Friend

~(Y/N)~

 

For once I would be home alone for the next week. My parents were taking my brother Eren to a track meet and I decided I'd stay behind and 'study' for exams that were coming up for the end of the year. We had a week break from school and in two weeks were finals me being a procrastinator I decided I'd wait until the last minute to even think about studying. So on the first day of the vacation, I decided I'd watch some movies in the living room.

My friends Hanji and Petra were both spending time with family outside of town. So it's not like I had anyone really to hang out with, except...my brother's best friend Levi. I was reluctant about whether or not I should ask him to come over. He and I have never spent any time alone, and honestly, I don't know how Levi was such good friends with Eren when they were nothing alike. Eren was annoying and obnoxious not to mention sometimes a dumb ass the way he'd get himself into fights. Unlike Levi who was quiet, and smart, he also didn't annoy me as much as my brother.

But the night before while Eren and my parents packed their bags I texted Levi wondering if he wanted to come over. And sure enough, he said yes. Since day one of meeting the short quiet teen I had grown a crush on him. Aside from him being quiet and smart, he was also really good looking. He had to have girls lining up only for him to break their hearts. He and I were on good terms and causally spoke when we saw one another but that was it. And I cherished the times I did talk to him because aside from his looks his voice was like music to my ears.

Anyway, back to the movies. I picked out a few selections staying clear of any chic-flics for Levi's sake. I picked out things I think he'd like and we'd decide from there. I grabbed the blankets and got the popcorn ready before I hear the doorbell ring. Before I was only a little nervous, suffering from a pit in my stomach but now knowing he was here and that we'd finally be alone for longer than a few seconds. My heart pounded in my chest. I shake my head at the racing thoughts of what  _could_  happen.  _Pull yourself together, he's just here to watch some movies._

Turning away from the microwave I head to the front door, I could see his short figure standing outside through the glass door. Opening the door I greet him with a soft smile. "Hey." I greet, my voice sounding higher than anticipated, my hand rests on my neck as I clear my throat.

"Come on in." I say as I step aside.

"Thanks." he says walking in, he had a plastic bag with him. Shutting the door I lock it then follow him towards the living room.

"What's that?" I ask.

He holds it up and pulls out a box of M&M's. "Snacks." he answers in a bland tone. I nod my head once and return to the kitchen where I grabbed us drinks and the cooked popcorn. Setting them down on the table I pick up the movies.

I clear my throat again. "I..I didn't know which movie you'd like so I picked out a few different ones. What would you like to watch first." I say showing him the selection.

He looks then lays his finger on 'A Star Is Born' "I haven't seen that one, I hear it's good." he says. I take the case and open it up, sticking the movie into the DVD player I walk back over and sit beside him. He pushes some of the blanket over allowing me to get under it beside him, I do so I sit back.

As the movie began we sat there in the dark living room thanks to the blackout curtains that kept the sun out. But suddenly I felt his pointer finger poke at my side, confused I look at him only to find him focusing on the screen.  _What the-_  I shrug it off but on the inside, I wanted to do it back, and so I did, and just a little harder than he did.

That was our thing, we had been doing it since we were little, that would be the only time we'd ever touch was when we started getting into poke battles. And he was starting something I planned on finishing. After I poked him back he smirks and jabs his finger into my hip making me giggle. Along my side was always ticklish and he knew this but he never took advantage of it.

I poke him again harder this time but I poke his bicep this time. He glances over then pokes me again this time in the thigh. Back and forth we poked each other acting like children until finally, I poked him in the face. We weren't even focused on the movie now there were soft smacking sounds of kissing. I turn my head finding that Ally and Jackson were making out on the bed and it started turning into more.

Then suddenly Levi pokes my cheek making me turn my head away and smirk at him. I poke him hard on the side of the head making him grab his head in pain. I didn't realize it was that hard. He turns to me and smirks. "That's it." he says.

And before I knew it he pushes me down so I was laying on the couch while his fingers run along my sides tickling me. I squirm and giggle at his touch, soon gasping for air. "Levi stop!" I shriek as I continue to laugh loudly. As his fingers ran along my side continuing his torture, I could feel my T-shirt right up and his fingers start to touch my bare skin.

After feeling my skin he stops and I continue to laugh a little but calm down. I wipe my eyes of the tears while letting out a sigh, not realizing Levi was staring down at me intensely. When I did he darts down, his lips crashing into mine hard and passionately. My eyes widened at the move he just made.

Slowly though, I start to give in and kiss him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck my hands rest on the back of his head keeping him in place. Tilting my head to the side our lips continue to move in sync, but that was before I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. I wasn't sure at first what he was doing but I gasp when his hand squeezes my breast. He took the opportunity as sticks his tongue in my mouth claiming what was his.

He was full on french kissing me and I had no strength to stop it, but then again even if I did I wouldn't have stopped anyway. My longtime crush was kissing me and touching me. Finally coming up for air he leans back letting out soft pants. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." he sighs.

"Do it again." I break as I pull him back down, the kiss this time was needy, and his hands start to roam around touching my body. His hands slip under my shirt feeling up my body until he squeezes both of my breasts gently. I didn't wear a bra because I was home and didn't want to confine my boobs in a tight ass bra.

Levi pulls away noticing my braless chest. "Tch, no bra?" he wonders.

I blush feeling his thumbs flick against my nipples. "Why would I wear a bra in the comfort of my own home?" I ask glaring at him in embarrassment. I bite my bottom lip trying to muffle any whimpers from his fingers playing with my nipples.

He smirks and leans down. "Yeah whatever, you just wanted to make it easier on me." he growls. With that, he lifts my shirt up revealing my chest. And before I knew it his lips latch onto my right nipple. His tongue swirls around it making it stiff, sucking gently my head falls back as I let out a stifled moan.

After some time he switches treatment to the other. He was planning to leave mark along my body and I didn't mind. Pushing at his head I stop him for a moment. "Uhh, I'll be right back." I say.

Backing away I quickly get out of his reach, rushing into the bathroom past the kitchen I shut the door. I begin to pace back and forth in the bathroom kinda freaking out at what just happened. I need to mentally prepare myself- not to mention I need a condom because I don't wanna be pregnant at 17. My parents would kill me if I made them grandparents so young. Searching through the bathroom knowing my parents kept condoms hidden in the closet. I pull out a condom then look in the mirror.  _Okay, I can do this._  Letting out a huff before opening the bathroom door.

Walking back out I find Levi sitting on the couch waiting patiently while the movie was paused. I toss the condom at him and he takes it into his hands then looks up at me. Then he smirks and I straddle his hips. "You sure you wanna keep going?" he asks.

I nod my head. "You?" I ask.

He nods his head too, I scooch back allowing him to put the condom on. Undoing his pants he slips his boxers down allowing his dick to spring out. It stood tall clearly he was turned on by our little make-out session. Ripping the condom open with his teeth he pulls it out and puts it on while I keep my eyes on his face.

Levi was madly blushing, I maneuver myself so I slip my pants and underwear off. His cock pokes at my entrance before he would enter me, his fingers slip between my folds toying with me a little to make sure I was wet enough. When he found I was ready he positions his cock at my entrance and guides me down onto him. I gasp softly at the feeling before I start moving slowly, grinding my hips into his.

Leaning forward I kiss him again while my right hand rested on the back of his neck helping me keep a steady pace. His hands continue to guide my hips up and down on his cock. Before I was so nervous just being around him but now it all seemed to melt away the moment he kissed me. Suddenly he turns laying me down on the couch again while still deep inside me. Resting between my legs he starts pounding into me.

Moaning loudly I throw my head back while my legs wrap around his waist. Leaning down he kisses me again only this time he groans into the kiss. Pulling back slightly his head rests against mine, his mouth next to my ear. "You're mine now." he growls. I nod my head against his as I claw at his clothed back.

"Levi~ Right there!" I shriek feeling the tip of his cock brushes against my G-spot bringing closer.

Leaning up he traps me between his arms as he slams into me again with a devilish smirk on his face. "Here?" he asks after slams deep inside me brushing past the spot again. I nod my head vigorously.

"Yes! Right there~" I tell him.

He continues to hit that spot making the knot in my lower parts build up faster. "Levi~ I'm gonna cum." I warn him, his lips brush against mine but he doesn't plant a kiss yet. He nods in agreement.

"Me too." he sighs.

He kisses me hard as he slams into me again, I break the kiss and throw my head back as I cum. My legs shook and he pulls his cock out, removing the condom he strokes his length a few times before unloading on the lower part of my abdomen. My legs drop as my body relaxes from the intense euphoric feeling I just felt. Panting I lay there looking up at him as he looks back at me with a smirk.

Quickly he leans forward kissing my forehead. "I'll go get something to clean you up." he whispers.

I nod in response before he goes over to the bathroom to grab a towel or something. When he returned I took it and cleaned myself off. Afterward, I slip my pants and underwear back on while he too fixes his pants. Sitting there silently for a moment I look around. "I want you...to be my girlfriend." he says.

Turning to look at him in shock, I feel my face heat up more than it did before when we were going at it. "Really?" I ask.

He nods his head and rests his hand on my thigh. "I've wanted to ask you before..but Eren is pretty protective of you...being the older brother and everything you know...and I get it. But we don't have to tell him you know." he says.

I smile and nod. "It's not like it's his choice anyway. And just because he's a year older than me doesn't mean he gets to decide who I date." I tell him.

Levi smirks and leans in ready to kiss me once again. "I know. Besides, you're mine already so it's not like he can do anything about it." he mutters against my mouth. I smirk before he kisses me gently. He pulls away after a mere second not wanting to get distracted. "So is it a yes?" he asks.

I nod my head. "Definitely." I say. With that, in the span of one day, I had sex with my brother's best friend and became his girlfriend. 


	11. Levi x Reader: I Want Attention

~(Y/N)~

 

"Asshole." Levi says.

I roll my eyes and continue reading my book. Then I felt his hand come down on to my ass giving it a gentle slap at first. "What?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"I want attention." he says.

I roll my eyes once more and bury myself into the book more.  _I swear he can be so annoying sometimes._  "I said, I want attention." Levi repeats.

I turn and lay on my back resting my book on my chest. "And what would you like me to do?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know, tell me how much you love me, how much you need me...or how I'm good a pleasing you...something." he groans at the end. Being my boyfriend of almost a year, there were nights he'd come to me asking for attention. It would usually end up with me under him, screaming his name. But not tonight, I wasn't in the mood.

"It's better than sitting around reading books all day." he says as he lays down next to me.

"Maybe that's what I feel like doing." I talk back.

Seeing him from my peripheral vision, he smirks and was leaning on his side. "Maybe I feel like doing something else, something that involves just you and me." he says softly.

Grabbing my book he yanks it out of my hand and tosses it to the ground. "Hey!" I snap in frustration. I sat up ready to retrieve the book and move elsewhere to finish the book but as I was climbing over my annoying boyfriend he grabs my hips tightly, stopping me.

He was hard, really hard. He needed help taking care of himself so much so that he came to me instead of taking care of his problem himself. "Levi seriously I-" I stop when his hips buck up smashing his clothed cock into my clothed sex making me shudder and let out an embarrassing moan.  _Shit._

"See, now you're paying attention to me." he says.

"Levi I'm warning you sto-" he does it again but this time his left hand comes up and his thumb rubs against my clothed clit over my panties. I wore his shirts like I did most nights with my underwear since it was more comfortable for me. But for Levi, it was easy access, fewer clothes for him to take off.

"You want me too, your pussy's wet sweetheart." he informs me.

My hands clutch his wrist nearly stopping him but the feeling was too good to stop.  _I hate that he can turn me on so quickly._  "Can't you just let me read toni- Ngh!~" I was cut off by another embarrassing moan as his thumb moves faster.

He shakes his head, watching me crumble at his touch. "Nah, I have a better idea." he says. Taking his hand off, both his hands grab the waistband of my panties and with all of his strength rips my panties until I was completely exposed.

"Levi! You owe me a new pair." I scold as I slap his chest.

"Oh, really? I'll be sure to pick out a lovely set then." he says.

I grumble softly.  _Well if he wants my attention I best give it to him._  Raising my hips I move back so I was able to undo his pants, pulling them down slightly I allow his aching cock freedom. Leaning down I place a soft kiss at the tip before my tongue sticks out. I drag my tongue along the back of his cock making him groan softly.

Next, I take his cock into my hand and slowly take him into my mouth, slowly starting at the tip my lips wrap around the head. Slowly my head sinks down until I reach the base. I begin sucking and bobbing my head up and down making his hips buck slightly.

His hands grab the back of my head, guiding me up and down his cock. I could already take the precum seeping from the slit. "Shit~ That's it, keep on sucking." he growls.  _Well duh._  I move a little faster, deeper until the tip of his cock poked the back of my throat. With this, came the gagging sounds.

"Oh, shit~" he groans.

I could feel his cock twitching in my mouth signaling he was close. Forcing my head up I smirk down at him. I scoot back up now his cock brushing against my heat as he stood tall. With my right hand, I stop him for a moment before lining him up. Slowly the tip of his cock pushes past my folds and enters me.

Sitting there for a moment I watch him huff a little, his face pure red, and eyes filled with lust. "You said you wanted my attention, but you shouldn't have all the pleasure." I tell him.

Resting my hands on his chest I start to move, agonizingly slow. This caused him to take hold of my hips tightly. He slams me down onto his cock making me shriek. I dart my head down watching him smirk up at me. His hands continued to guide me up and down while he thrust up into me. As he grew faster, our skin created slapping noises with each thrust.

At this point, my hips stopped moving while he did the work bringing me closer to my undoing and his own. "God you're so fuckin' tight~" he groans.

"Levi~ Wait-" I stop as he continues to thrust up into me I could feel his legs shaking from holding my way and trying to thrust into me at the same time. But he managed, he was strong from all the years of training. Leaning forward my forehead rests against his before my head falls over to the side hiding my face in his neck. He could hear up close at how good he was making me feel. "Please, Levi~ Don't' stop!" I beg.

His hands were tight on my hips as his thrusts became slobbier by the minute. "Fuck~ I'm about to cum." he groans. I nod my head against his in agreement. The knot that slowly built up was now prominent, just right there. Levi slams into me one last time hard and deep not even a second after we both came together. His head falls back while my hands clutch his shoulders leaving scratches on them.

Moving up a little more, he pulls out of me and I lay there on top of him, panting, sweaty, and tired. I had completely forgotten about the book, much less to get it picked up. "Happy?" I ask.

I turn to face him and he smirks. "Yes." he says, rushing in he kisses my lips gently, his left hand comes to the side of my head, his fingers weaving through my hair.  _Good, that's all I want...for you to be happy._


	12. Levi x Reader: I'm In Charge

~(Y/N)~

 

I was new to this college. After transferring out of my old crappy one after about two years. I didn't know what to expect with a new major and everything. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my future.

I wasn't necessarily new since I was a week into going to classes and all. But I was still getting used to everything so I was still a little new to things. That included teasing from this group of men- well boys. Although they had the body of twenty-year-olds their minds were much less mature.

They'd make snide comments about the way my uniform wasn't right. But most of all I got a lot of comments from a short prick named Levi. He himself didn't follow the dress code so really he was a hypocrite.

Walking along the hall heading to my next class, well my last class I spot the group of four guys consisting of Jean, Eren, Reiner, and Levi. With my books pressed against my chest, I speed up the temp of my steps. But it only seemed to get their attention, I really didn't want to pick a fight again today.

Nearly passing them one of them whistles to me grabbing my attention I stop and look back. "What do you want now?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

Then Levi came up to me and buttoned up my coat to my uniform. "Respect the dress code idiot." he says.

I glare at him and smack his hand. "Like you're one to talk shorty." I retort.

I turn to walk away when he grabs my arm tightly, I turn back finding he was glaring at me now. "Don't fuckin' call me short." he growls.

I smirk and yank my arm out of his hand. "Don't tell me what to do  _shorty._ " I say. With that, I head off to my final class ignoring Levi's calls telling me to return to him.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After my class, I decided to head back to my dorm for the evening. As I walk up to my door I didn't expect to be pinned to it, but I was. But I was, "What the-" quickly the person spins me around revealing that it was Levi.  _He's come back for a round two I guess._

His expression was dark as he continued to have me pressed against my door. "What now?" I ask in a frustrated tone, I really just wanted to go into my room and sleep.

"First you call me short, then you ignore me. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." he says. Before I knew it his right knee comes up and rests between my thighs. When he said he'd teach me a lesson I couldn't help but think of what those  _lessons_  might entail.

His knee presses a little further moving against my panties, biting my lips I try to muffle the embarrassing noises coming from my mouth. But it didn't stop him from hearing it, grinning up at me he presses further and his grip on my wrist loosen. "Is this turning you on?" he asks.

I look at him slightly shocked. "N-no I-" Now his hand moves up under my skirt, his fingers rubbing against my clit over my panties.  _Shit._

"Liar." he whispers.

I groan as my hips buck against his hand. "So what if I am- what the fuck are you gonna do about huh?" I ask.

His grin grows bigger and before I had time to react he opens my door and I fall back landing on my ass on the floor in my dark dorm. I move back and he steps in now shutting the door behind him. He locks the door and pulls off the vest to his uniform. "This." he says, kneeling before me he grabs my face and forces me forward to meet his lips.

Immediately his tongue slips into my mouth fighting with my own for dominance. I didn't want him to win that easily and overpower me like he was planning. I force my head forward making him jerk back while our lips still melted together in a heated kiss. He straddled my hips as he continued to fight for dominance.

Eventually, my tongue grew tired and finally stopped fighting him. After some time of his tongue being in my mouth, I push him away and slip out from under him. I was able to get up and go to the bed where I planned to finish things there with him.

But with my back turned to him, I couldn't stop him from jumping me which is exactly what he did. Now, I was bent over the bed with my head turn to the side resting on the bed. "I'm gonna show you who's boss." he says.

Grabbing a fist full of my hair he pulls my head back, leaning down he kisses me roughly.  _I guess I'll have to piss him off more often._  "Please do." I mutter. He smirks before moving away slightly, I turn back watching him unbuckle his belt and slip his jeans down slightly. "I have a condom in the top drawer." I inform him.

He nods and opens the top drawer pulling out a single packet. Ripping it open he slips it on then I feel his fingers pull down my underwear after flipping my skirt over my hips. I shudder at the feeling of his fingers rubbing against me getting me ready for his cock.

I got to push myself up when he forces me back down my grabbing my head. After taking his hand off my head he grabs both of my wrist holding them behind me back. "After this, you're gonna listen to me got it?" he asks.

I nod my head although I wasn't too sure about that. Slowly he enters me at first, once he was fully inside he thrusts steadily while still holding my hands behind my back.  _Shit._  "Fuck~ you're so damn tight." he groans.

Moaning softly I move in time with his thrust meeting his hips. When he starts to move faster he releases my hands and grabs my shoulders pulling me up, his right hand slips around until his hand grabbed my throat. His hold wasn't enough to choke me. Turning my head I meet his lips for a rough kiss as he continues to slam into me.

His thrusts were steady, yet deep. "Faster please~" I beg. His grip on my throat tightens a little bit as he smirks softly.

"You don't get to boss me around bitch, but since you said please." he growls.

Releasing my neck he pushes me back down and grabs onto my hips now starting to pound into me fast and hard while still pushing deeply. I grab onto the sheets now becoming a moaning mess because each time he pushed in he brushed against the spot that made the knot in my stomach build a little faster.

"Who's in charge?" he asks.

Sighing I turn my head to look back at him with a slight glare. If I didn't answer he'd stop. "Y-you are." I mutter timidly.

He starts to move slower then grabs a fist full of my hair again. "What? I couldn't hear you." he says.

"You are." I say louder.

With that, his hips snap into me harder as he returns to his former pace. I fall back onto the bed moaning loudly, screaming his name with each time his hips met mine. Then there was a hard sting on my right ass cheek from him smacking my ass. "That's right, and you know what I do to bad girls?" he asks.

I shook my head although the answer was clear, it was what he was doing to me right now. "I punish them...punish them so bad until they do as I say." he says.

He slams into me again moving even faster than before making me shriek. "Levi~ S-slow down!" I scream.

He smacks my ass again harder this time. I could feel tears build at the corners of my eyes from the pain but it would soon subside back to the pleasurable feeling he was giving me with his cock. "No, you're gonna learn to take it the way I give it to you." he growls snapping his hips into me again.

I groan as I claw at my bed. The knot building up faster with his deep, fast movements. "Shit! Levi, I'm gonna cum." I warn him.

He slows down suddenly making me squirm. "No please- let me cum please." I beg.

He chuckles softly and leans forward. "You don't deserve to cum, not after calling me short." he says. With that, he pulls out and I turn to face him. "But, I'm not leaving until I finish, it would be embarrassing walking out of here with this." he says.

Removing the condom he tosses in the trash beside my desk. His hand curls around his cock slowly stroking his length while he comes up to me. With his other hand, he grabs the back of my head before forcing his cock into my mouth. "Ah shit~" he groans.

I barely did any work since he was forcing my head forward and back along his cock. He did this quickly to finish himself off and when he did he forced me to swallow his load when he finally came. What ended up seeping from my mouth was cleaned off when he handed me a tissue. "Clean yourself up slut, and if you ever call me short again or ignore me your punishments will only get worse." he warns.

As I clean off my face, I nod slowly and shyly. "And what happens if I actually listen to you?" I ask out of curiosity.

He smirks as he fixes his pants. "Then next time I'll let you cum." he says. 


	13. Levi x Reader: The Panties

~(Y/N)~

 

It was a new day at the headquarters. I had just gotten out of the shower and returned to the bedroom I shared with my boyfriend Levi. We had been together for almost three years now. We were content with our relationship, and rather comfortable with one another.

There would be a meeting in less than half an hour. Walking into our room wrapped in a towel I found Levi had already gotten my uniform out with a new pair of underwear.  _How sweet._  He normally didn't do this, but on occasion, he did this to be nice.  _I'm sure he's waiting._

Dropping the towel on the floor I slip the panties on then pants, then shirt and jacket. Stepping over to the door I slip on the boots before going into Levi's office. "Ready?" he asks. I nod my head, he greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

Walking alongside him we both exit his office and head for the small conference room on the other side of the headquarters. We would be discussing the upcoming expedition outside the wall and about our formations what needed to be moved and who needed to be where.

After entering the room Levi and I sat across from each other. Once everyone was settled the meeting began, it was rather slow and boring as I watched Erwin point at the chalkboard explaining who will be positioned where and what their purpose was.

About halfway into the meeting, I started to feel something weird happening in my lower regions. A vibrating sensation, it wasn't enough to make me squirm in my seat but enough to make me slightly uncomfortable. I shift in my seat trying to make it bearable for me to sit still, I look over at Levi finding he was watching me rather closely.  _What the fuck is going on?_

 

~Levi~

 

I watched her move in her looking down in confusion. I wasn't one to publicly humiliate her but it was only to get her back for grabbing me at the last meeting. Thanks to Hanji randomly giving this gift to me, I finally put it to use. I never question why she gave something like this to me. I guess she wanted mine and (Y/N)'s intimate times to be spiced up a bit. With the remote in my hand under the table, I turn it up a notch making her jolt. She made her chair squeak and catch the attention of Erwin.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" he asks.

She nods her head while leaning over the table. "Y-yes commander I'm fine." she sighs.

I turn it back down giving her a slight break while I smirk. When she looks to me my expression drops and I pretend to look concerned. I mouth the words 'you okay' to her and she shook her head.

Throughout the meeting, I kept it on low watching her start to squirm as she slowly became aroused by her vibrating panties. I sat back and watched her squirm and try not to make a fool of herself.

When the meeting was over I go to her side and she slowly stands up grabbing my arm to help her. Her legs were weak and I grin without her seeing. Erwin comes up to us. "(Y/N), next time if you don't feel well please don't feel obligated to show up, I'm sure Levi will get you the information." he says.

"Yes s-sir." she stutters.

With that, we walked out of the conference room and she slowly lets go of my arm. Throughout the day I toyed with her, slowly bringing up the vibration on her panties then back down to give her a slight break. She never took them off though, probably because she knew she had work to do. From a distance when I turned it up I would watch her lunge forward and her comrades would ask if she were alright.

I had to admit, watching her face contort in confusion and pleasure riled me up, but I wanted to wait until this evening to have her. For now, I intended to mess with her for a bit.  _I'm surely going to use the panties again. Knowing her she'll forget which ones are which._

When training came, I kept it on low so she wouldn't be bothered by it too much, but when I saw her slacking off or talking to another, I would turn up the setting and make her weak again. I'd catch her glancing at me, her face never seems to fade from the shade of red. Mostly everyone thought she was sick. But really was really, really aroused, thanks to me and my new toy.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After dinner we were heading back to my office, it was quiet between us, and there wasn't anyone around so I put the setting on high. I watch her quickly go and lean against the wall shuddering in pleasure. Now I was able to take her, and tonight, the first night in a long while I intended to please her over making her please me. "L-levi please~" she moans.

Before I was just fine, but now my cock was chafing against my pants at her moaning. Leaving it on high I walk up to her and let her grab my arm, her legs were weak as I led her to my office. Once we were in she falls to the floor her hands between her legs trying to suppress the vibrations. She was a moaning mess and shivering like crazy. She was about to cum.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I was so close, I was just right there on the brink of orgasm. I had been teased all day by these panties, and for Levi's enjoyment I kept them on although it was torture and the embarrassment. I would surely get back at him for this one.

My orgasm ripped through me fast and hard making my legs shake, I bring my hand over my mouth to suppress the embarrassing sounds I was making as the vibrating panties continued to go on high.

When my high was over, Levi grabs my arm forcing me back on my feet. Pulling me into a rough kiss, I melt into the kiss while still shaking from the panties now overstimulating me. I moan into the kiss making Levi only press harder against my mouth. "Fuck~ Watching you all day like that...I won't lie it was hard to not want to pull you away and fuck the shit out of you." he whispers.

"Levi~ P-please turn it o-off." I stutter. I held onto him for dear life, fearing that any moment my legs would give out. Picking me up he carries me over and sets me on his desk, in one swoop he removes my pants and panties finally cutting off the vibration. My body quickly relaxes and my head falls back onto the desk. My legs were spread apart as Levi looks at the mess I made from cumming.

"Fuck~ baby look at you all dirty." he sighs. His fingers rub against my slick folds making my hips jump. Dropping to his knees his head rests between my legs, I feel his hot breath hit my pussy softly making me shudder again. "Let me clean you up." he mutters.

With that, he grabs onto my thighs and buries his face deep into my dripping heat licking up and lapping at the fluids left behind from my previous orgasm. "Mms, you taste so sweet." he groans against my skin. My hips shake and buck as his tongue flicks and drags slowly along the slit. Not long after his lips curl around my clit sucking gently.

"Ngh! Levi~ No more please!" I beg.

Reaching down my fingers run through his hair trying to pull his hungry mouth away, but he wouldn't budge. He sucks harder and his tongue presses against my clit, falling back I sigh and moan his name as if it were the only word I knew. I was on the brink of a second orgasm and Levi wasn't stopping, I also had no strength to stop him. He moans against my skin creating the vibrating sensation again. "I love your pussy." he moans.

His lewd words only brought me closer. "Please, Levi I'm gonna cum again~" I moan.

He moans against my skin again. "Do it baby, cum on my face." he groans, and I did just that, not even a second later my second orgasm ripped through me harder than the first. My legs shook and I nearly closed my thighs around Levi's head. Luckily for him, he held my legs apart, he laps up my fluids once more until I was clean. Slowly after finishing, he kisses up my body as I rest now between his arms on his desk. He looks down at me with a soft grin as he licks his lips. "Thanks for dessert." he mutters.

I chuckle softly. "I'm never letting you get my outfits out again." I sigh.

Biting his bottom lip he leans down. "You loved it and you know it." he says in a low growl. In fact I did, after all the times he made me go down on him, there were times like this when he felt like pleasing me.

"Still, you humiliated me in front of everyone." I say softly.

"You'll get back at me, I'm sure of it." he says, his grin growing bigger. That was true, I intended to get back at him and I knew just what to do. 


	14. Levi x Reader: The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the last one-shot 'The Panties' where Reader gets their revenge. Enjoy.

~(Y/N)~

 

"You're putting it on Levi." I tell him as I hold the cock ring in my hand. This was payback for the panties, he was going to get a taste of what I went through the other day. I intended to put him through hell just enough then finally when the day was done give him what he needs like he did for me.

"No, I'm not brat. Find something else-"

"You owe me that much after the panty situation. Now put it on before I put it on for you." I bark back in a demanding tone.

His eyes slightly widened, before letting out a 'tch' "No funny business you keep it on low otherwise I swear to god-"

"Just put the damn thing on." I interrupt.

After ripping it from my hand, he turns away and heads into the bathroom. With the remote in my hand, I stand there ready to turn it on high to make sure he was actually wearing it. After waiting for a few minutes he finally steps out walking a little weird. He zips his fly and looks at me with a soft glare. "Seriously-" Without him seeing I turned it on high and his hands instantly reach for his groin. I then shut it off knowing he was wearing it.

"Asshole, what the fuck-"

"I had to make sure you were actually wearing it." I say.

He grumbles softly before standing up straight again. He sighs and begins to walk along with me, just like the other day we were headed to another meeting, this time to talk finances for supplies. With new recruits coming in we needed more gear and gas tanks for the gear and not to mention a good amount of blades.

Walking through the hall I put it on low, he was a little ways ahead of me since he wanted to get to the conference room quickly. I watch as his body tenses at the sensation. It was on low but it still made him tense. I smirk as my eyes bore at the back of his head.

His head darts back flashing me a glare warning me to stop. I smirk almost tempted to turn it up a notch, but I didn't because then he'd just take the remote from me and ruin my fun. So I turn it off again and we both walk to down the hall in peace.

Once getting to the room, we sat down across from each other again like last time. Erwin instead sat beside him since Mike was going over the supplies. Not even halfway through I turned it on again, and I watched Levi's jaw clench before glancing over to me.

I smirk and turn it up a little higher. He jolts in his chair slightly then clears his throat. "S-sorry...carry on." he says, Mike gets back to talking while Levi flashes another glare, this time his face was beginning to get flushed. Under the table, his foot kicked my leg signaling for me to stop.

I smirk at him and flash the remote just a little, my finger hovering over the upper button which would turn it higher. His jaw clenches again as he shakes his head and sighs. Levi then mouths, 'No, don't'. I sigh and put the remote away after turning it back down.

When the meeting was over Levi talked with Erwin for a little bit and I left the room, standing by the door I waited for Levi to come out. After a few minutes, he finally did and roughly grabs my arm. He pulls me along rather fast down the hall as if he was in a hurry to be somewhere.  _Does he needs me already?_  "Someone is in a hurry." I mention.

We come up to a door and Levi looks around to ensure no one saw us. Then with his other hand, he opens the door to a supply closet. Before I knew it he pulled me in then entered himself and he shuts the door.

Not even a second later he picked me up and slams me against the wall, his lips lock onto mine roughly. I expected him to be needy, but I didn't think it would happen this fast. While he was busy kissing down to my neck I slip my right hand into my pocket to turn on the cock ring again this time setting on high.

Levi falls back onto the opposite wall groaning and clutching the front of his pants. "Shit~ (Y/N) stop." he groans. Standing there I smirk at his reaction watching him fall apart so easily by the pleasure.

"I told you, you're gonna wear it all day. Then at the end of the day, you'll get your reward for not cumming." I say.

I shut it off and his body relaxes. Leaning against the wall he sighs and releases his pants. He adjusts them too now that the tent was rather prominent now. "You're really gonna get it. I hope you know that." he says.

I smirk and head for the door. "That is, if you can last that long." I say. With that, I walked out of the supply closet first, Levi would eventually leave too but only a couple minutes after me so it didn't seem to weird if someone saw him coming out.

Now, throughout the day I did almost exactly what he did to me. I turned it on at random times catching him off guard when he sat with Hanji and Erwin at lunch. His face would grow red, and they'd ask if he was feeling okay.

With my own friends at a separate table, I'd watch him glance over and gently glare at me warning me to stop, only I would turn it up a little higher making one of his hands reach down and cover the front of his pants.

When training came I left it off knowing he'd be mad if I interrupted a time he needed to work out and get stronger for future battles. When practice ended though, I stood by the door waiting for the others when I saw Petra Ral walk up to him. Petra admired him, and I at times didn't mind that. But there were other times my possessiveness would kick in, Petra did admire him a little too much.

Smirking I stick my hand in my pocket and turn the cock ring all the way up making him fall to the ground. I could hear him groan all the way from here, luckily he had his jacket in his hand which covered the front of his pants so Petra wouldn't see the tent in his pants from the aching erection. Levi raises his hand after I turn it down telling Petra he was alright that he was just tired from a hard workout.

When she finally left he darts his head to the side looking at me intensely, his face a deeper shade of red now. I smirk and turn to walk inside leaving him there to collect himself.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After dinner Levi and I begin to walk back, I had the cock ring on low watching him walk a little strangely again I guess he was really suffering now. Reaching his office we both step in and I shut the door, I flip the lock making sure we wouldn't be interrupted. "Alright brat, I'm taking it off. I didn't cum like you wanted-fuck~" I turn it on again.

Falling back into the left seat in front of his desk his hips jerk as I turn it up again. I was going to make him cum with this thing like he did to me with the panties. I didn't care how sensitive he'd be after, I was still getting myself off as well. His moans and whimpers were louder than usual, which was music to my ears.

Walking up to him I undo his pants and pull them down along with his underwear revealing the flushed cock. "Baby please~" he begs.

I had to admit hearing him beg only got me more aroused. Clutching onto the armrests of the chair he finally unloads, he let out sighs and groans as he sat there jerking his hips. "Shit~" he groans as the vibrating continues a little longer. Cum was seeping from the tip after shooting out and onto his lower abdomen.

After a few moments I finally turned it off and he pulls the cock ring off. His body relaxes from the intense orgasm he just had as he glares at me in embarrassment. Slowly he pushes himself off the chair as if it were hard for him to stand now while I stood there still holding the remote. "Desk, now." he orders, his tone deep and intimidating.

Although me dominating him for a little bit was fun, I knew my rein was over. Doing as told I walk up to the front of his desk, glancing back I wait for the next order. "Bend over." he then orders. Slowly I do as told and rest on my elbows. I hear shuffling and glance back watching him pull his pants completely off.

Walking up to me he reaches around and unbuttons my pants. Without hesitation, they were pulled down to my ankles along with my panties leaving me completely bare from the waist down to him. His hand slaps against my folds before gently rubbing along the slit feeling how wet I already was. "Tch, did watching me cum turn you on that much?" he asks. I didn't even need to answer.

Glancing back I watch him stroke himself for a moment before lining himself up at my entrance. His left hand held onto my hip keeping me in place as he pushes into me. Gasping softly I look forward and grab onto the edge of his desk as if to hold on for dear life. He didn't take it slow at all, he roughly pounded into me making the desk creak a little with each thrust. His right hand takes hold of my hair, yanking my head back I lift myself up off the desk a little. "You like it when I pound my hard cock into your tight little pussy?" he asks. He knew his lewd words only turned me on more.

I quickly nod my head, biting my bottom lip I whimper softly trying to suppress the moans in case someone passed by his office. He pulls me back further so my back was arched. My head tilts back looking up at him, his eyes boring into mine with a slight glare as he continues to mercilessly fuck the shit out of me. Levi leans down kissing me roughly like he had done earlier this morning in the supply closet.

I moan into the kiss as his hips continue to snap against mine. Once Levi's lips break away I gasp and rest on his desk. He holds my hips while still pounding into me we were both getting closer and fast. "Shit~ I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." he groans.

"M-me too." I stutter.

After saying that, he stops and pulls me back up to stand straight. Confused I stand there before him, his cock standing tall waiting to unload for a second time. Both of his hands reach for my shirt, he pulls it apart ripping the front completely open revealing my bra underneath. "Levi!" I snap.

"Get on the desk." he orders.

Disregarding the fact he had just ruined one of my shirts I hop up on the desk. Stepping up in between my legs he holds his cock in his right hand getting ready to enter me again. "I wanna watch you as you cum on my cock." he mutters.

His left hands pull my bra down enough so my chest was exposed to him. He then pushes me back making me lay on his desk and not even a second later he pushes back inside of me. I didn't take long for him to return to the pace he was going at. And the knot that had died down during the time he was flipping me over was coming back faster. "Levi~ I'm gonna cum!" I scream.

He smirks and leans down, his hands slipping into mine as he pins me to his desk. His thrusts were hard and deep bringing me closer to the edge. "That's it baby, cum for me." he encourages.

In that moment my body went into a frenzy of spasms and euphoric feeling as I came. Levi does that same as well just seconds after I started to cum. His hands clutch mine tightly as he slams his hips into mine one last time. Both our bodies shaking, and sweaty.

We stayed like that for a bit panting, and trying to regain our strength. Levi pulls his head up away from my neck after gently kissing it. "You don't know how happy you make me." he mutters. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him down for another kiss. This time instead of the rough, breathtaking kiss. It was gentle and endearing. He really knew how to melt my heart.  


	15. Shy Levi x Reader: Be My First

~(Y/N)~

 

Today had been rather odd. Especially while being around my best friend Levi. We had been friends for years since back when we lived in the underground. We mutually respected one another, and I well...I loved him. More than a best friend should, yet I never told him nor pursued anything due to the fact Levi wasn’t one to have romantic relationships due to his duties as a captain and the high risk of dying or going missing in action.

That night after a meeting, Levi told me to come to his office with him. He had been acting strangely around me all day. Avoiding glances, barely saying anything to me which really caught me because he’d usually say something or use a shitty joke at lunch.

As we step into his office I shut the door and turn to him finding he was right in front of me. His hand reaches past me flipping the lock.  _Oh shit, this is serious? What is he gonna say?_  “Uh...Levi is everything okay?” I ask.

He looks at me seriously, but his face started to become flushed as he avoids my slightly concerned gaze. “I have a few things...I’d like to get off my chest.” he says as he turns away from me.

“Okay.” I say softly.

“First….I don’t expect you to feel the same, and if you don’t then that’s fine…” he says.

“Levi just tell me-”

“I love you.” he says, his head turns to look back and see my reaction. My eyes widened as I stood there silently. There was a very long dreadful silence between us, so quiet we could hear the crickets outside chirping. “Say something brat.” he snaps. I jump a little and nod.

“I love you too Levi.” I confess.

His expression softens, and I gentle smile tugs at his lips as he looks to the floor. After a moment taking in my words his expression changes again back to serious. “Alright...with that out of the way...I want to ask you something.” he says.

“Sure.” I say softly, my heart pounding, he gets closer to me. Looking down I watch him take my left hand into his gently, his fingers curling around mine.

“W-will..you be my first?” he asks, his voice cracks a bit and my body tenses up.

“Like...right now?” I ask.

He brings his head away from my ear and glares at me in embarrassment. “W-well of course..why the fuck would I invite you in here...tell you how I feel then ask?” he grumbles.

“Sorry, sorry...I’m just...well caught off guard by all of this. But yes...I’ll be your first Levi.” I tell him.

With his hand still in mine, he leads me over to the room connected to his office. He shuts the door there and flips the lock along with the other that led to the hallway. I stood there preparing to undress by first pulling my jacket off. After he checks to see if the door was locked he turns to me watching as I begin to pull my pants off.

Walking up to me his fingers start to fumble at getting the buttons undone. While he did this his eyes glanced up and down at me while my eyes remained on him. As the shirt came lose his hands push the shirt off my shoulders. I roll them slightly allowing the shirt to fall to the ground.

His face becomes more blushed now that I was standing in only my bra and panties. “Your turn.” I say. Although I was his first, he wouldn’t be mine. Not that he minded that, at least one of us had experience. But even if I was a virgin I knew Levi would never do anything that would hurt me.

Watching him pull his jacket off he turns back and loosens his cravat before pulling it off completely. Raising my hands I unbutton his shirt like he did for me. I glance up at his blushing face as his glare softens. Once I reach the bottom of his shirt and unbutton the last button he grabs my hand making me look up at him.

Levi brings my right hand up to his face and turns his head slightly. Gently he kisses the inside of my palm while keeping his eyes on mine. After kissing my hand he pulls me in closer, his other hand comes to the back of my head holding it gently.

Leaning in his lips press against mine gently with a soft peck. Then after that, he pulls away for only a moment to look and see my reaction. Then he leans back in again for a long, deeper kiss. Moaning into the kiss I start to move back toward the bed and Levi slowly follows while keeping his mouth pressed against mine.

Turning him around I sit him down, looking towards his lap I find the tent already formed in his pants.  _I guess he really needs me._  “Take off your pants...please.” I order.

Smirking shyly he pulls the button making his pants come slightly lose before pulling the zipper down. Maneuvering himself on the bed he pulls the pants down leaving himself in his boxers. Climbing on the bed I sat before him as he moves to the center of the bed. “C-can I take your bra off?” he asks.

My eyes dart down then back at him as I nod. Leaning forward he reaches back and fidgets with the hooks. “Damn thing won’t come lose.” he mutters. I smirk, I waited until he got it done once it was off I pull it off my chest and toss it to the floor with the rest of our clothes. I sat there straight as his eyes linger over my chest taking in the view slowly.

His hand comes up cupping my right breast, quickly biting my bottom lip I watch his thumb come up and gently flick over my nipple. It quickly pebbles at his touch and he quickly does the same with the other breast. “Is this good?” he asks. I quickly nod my head as I bite down on my lip harder.

I watch as he intensely watches my face then glances down at my breasts. With my head turned away I let out a soft whimper. And before I had time to react his lips latch onto my right nipple as he sucks gently. I let out a stifled moan and throw my head back at the feeling his lips on my skin. His tongue flattens against my nipple giving a long lick before sucking again. My fingers run through his hair keeping his head in place. “Keep going please.” I sigh.

His other hand wraps around my waist before turning us. Pushing me down on the bed I lay flat on my back and his mouth detached from my chest. He looks down at me still blushing madly. “I’m gonna touch you down there.” he informs.

I nod and let out a sigh. After pulling my panties off I spread my legs exposing my cunt to him, he looks down taking in the view yet again. But instead of touching me like he said he was going to he leans forward giving me a quick kiss while his hand slips between my thighs. He gently rubs my clit but it wasn’t enough so I place my hand on top of his showing him how I liked it. Once he understood he did as I showed making sure to remember how I wanted to be touched.

I shudder at the feeling of his fingers touching me, pleasing me. After some time of toying with me, he positions himself between my legs after pulling his boxers off revealing his cock. “Let me know if I hurt you okay? If I do I’ll stop and I won’t touch you until you tell me to.” he says.

I nod my head before grabbing his head. Pulling him in I kiss him gently. This was a side a barely saw of him, he did nice things in his own way but this was different a sweeter version.

As he lines himself up, his cock rubs between my folds for a moment only to tease me. “Levi please~” I beg softly.

Levi grumbles and slowly pushes in. He grunts softly as his eyes shut tightly at the new feeling around his cock. Probably a lot tighter than his hand to be honest. “Shit~ You’re fuckin tight.” he growls.

My arms wrap around his neck pulling him down a bit. His thrusts were steady as his hips met mine making the bed creak a little. While he moved hitting deeper inside of me, my hands couldn’t stay in one place. They roamed all around his body until I stopped at his hips almost guiding him.

Levi’s hand held the headboard as he looks down at me, his face contorted in pleasure. “Does this feel good?” he asks.

I nod my head quickly before letting out a soft moan. Slowly his thrusts increase into a faster pace nearly pounding into me. Eventually, he releases the headboard and rests on top of me in what looked like a planking position. His head was beside mine and I could hear every groan and whimper he made.

When he started getting deeper his cock started to brush more against the spot that made the knot in my stomach build up faster. “There Levi~” I inform him.

He lifts his head and thrusts deeply again. “There?” he asks. I nod my head quickly and smile weakly.

“Yes, there~ keep going!” I moan, my nails dig into his biceps as he continues to do as I say. “Ah~ Levi you’re gonna make me cum!” I moan louder.

I glance over seeing him look at me, leaning in he presses soft kisses first starting at my cheek then leading down to my neck in search for my sweet spot. Pounding into me now I claw at his back not realizing that I was hurting him a little.

My legs wrap around his waist as he brings me over the edge. Cumming on his cock he starts to groan louder. “Fuck~ Here I-” he stop getting cut off by his own orgasm. Riding out his orgasm with slow thrusts we both lay there looking at each other tiredly.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asks timidly.

I smile and shake my head. “You were amazing.” I sigh. Leaning down he kisses me again, my hands that once clawed at his back gently press into his scratched up back, they slowly travel up to the back of his head keeping him for moving away.

After breaking the kiss he looks down at me. “Can we do it again?” he asks, he almost looked innocent while asking. I chuckle softly as I nod my head at his request. But soon he cuts off my laughter with a passionate kiss as he slowly starts to move again. Shutting my eyes I held him close as he made love to me like it was our last night on earth. 


	16. Levi x Reader: Personal Training

~(Y/N)~

 

Walking down the hall I was headed to training early with the other cadets. As I was about to go outside to the ground I was stopped by Hanji. Catching my arm in her gasp I stop and look at her with a soft smile. "Levi wanted to see you...he said you need to work on your combat skills." she says.

"O-okay." I stutter.

She then proceeds to pat me on the shower then wishes me luck. Changing direction I went to the private training room that the vets mainly used. A little nervous, I stood outside the door. I would be training with my longtime crush, and he asked for me too.

I shake my head and let out a soft huff before entering. Slipping into the room I stood there looking at him. He stood there in shorts without a shirt. Levi turns to me revealing his ripped abdomen and slightly flexed biceps. I stare in awe not realizing he was calling my name. "(Y/N)!" he snaps.

Coming back to reality I look at his face now, he was glaring. "Sorry, yes?" I ask.

"Hurry up and get over here, we're warming up." he says. Nodding I walk over to him and begin stretching. Well, first I pull off my shirt knowing I'd end all sweaty. Tossing the shirt aside I sit on the ground and start stretching near Levi.

Stretching out my legs I reach over and grab hold of my foot stretching my legs and arms. I do a few other stretches before Levi gives me the first instruction. "Okay for a warm-up we'll do one set of sit-ups then go do a set of push-ups." he says. I nod and do the sit-ups first being that they were a little easier than push-ups.

Laying flat on my back I brings my knees up. With my hands behind my head, I start to sit myself up then lay back down while counting to myself. Levi does the same softly as well working faster than I was. After that set, I flip over and start to do push-ups. Holding myself up with my arms and feet I remain there for a moment before slowly sinking down. My arms shaking, slowly I push myself back up.

From the corner of my eye I could see Levi doing his push ups faster than I was, he was already at ten.  _Seriously this guy is so fast!_  Shaking my head I go down again my arms still shaking and only getting worse.

"Seriously what are you still on?" he asks me now looking in my direction.

I ignore his question and push myself back up. "Come on, go down again." he encourages. I do so but this time fall flat on my stomach. My arms were too weak. "Tch, do it again, this time I'll count." he says.

"Again? Sir please-"

"You're gonna do it until you finish the set now get moving." he interrupts in a cold tone. I grumble and push myself back up in the same position. "Alright one..." he trails off as I sink down again my arms shaking badly now.

Once my chin hits the ground I slowly push myself back up. "Okay again...come on." he encourages. Slowly I sink down again my arms shaking worse than before. "Come on you're almost there! And two...stop." he sighs.

 _Oh, come on!_  I fall onto my side and look up at him. "You're overthinking it...maybe you lack motivation." he says.

Confused I sit up and he gets back on the ground. Laying down he then waves his hand ushering me over. "Get into the position for a push up over me. Each time you come down, kiss me how does that sound?" he asks.

"I...uh-"

"Just do it." he says.

Crawling over to him I slowly throw one leg over him and hover over him. He looks at me with the same uninterested expression, his hands on his stomach waiting. "Come on, we don't have all day brat." he says.

"R-right." I stutter.  _I'm gonna be kissing the captain...my crush...I did not expect this._  Quickly getting into position I hold myself up while looking down at his face. Then slowly sinking down my arms start to shake again but then again my whole body felt as if it were shaking now. My heart was beating faster as I lower myself further.

Tilting my head slightly my lips brush against his before fully planting my lips on his. It was a light peck before pushing myself back up. "One." he mutters. I sink down quickly this time granting him with another kiss this time longer than the last.

"Two." he says.

We continued this up until I reach seven and I fall on top of him. He seemed to be getting into it as his counting grew breathless and soft. Hiding my face in his chest a blushing mess I felt his hand rest on my back. "You did well, and you're going to get better...now let's do some combat okay?" he asks.

I nod my head still embarrassed from what just happened. Levi sits up and I fall into his lap, slowly climbing off of him he stands up and extends his hand down to me. Taking his hand he lifts me up and I lean a little to close to him.

"Alright, you need to try and hit me." he says.

Nodding I get into the fighting stance they taught us back in the cadet corps. Immediately after I throw the first punch and he dodges it quickly. I back away and continue to try and hit him but he was fast on his feet.

This went on for a while as I try and fail to hit him. At times I even had to avoid each time he tried to hit me, and half the time I managed to dodge him.

And as I go to throw another punch that wouldn't hit him. He rushes in grabbing my waist before pushing me down to the ground. He falls with me and lays on top of me with his hands at my sides. He was heavy. "Nice try brat, you're gonna have to work on that." he says with a soft smirk on his face.

Lifting himself up, I shudder at the feeling of his groin pressing against me. His grin grows bigger watching my reaction to him starting to grind against me. "Look at you...all flustered." he mutters.

His left hand that rested on my hip now trails gently across my exposed stomach then stops at the waistband of my shorts. Slipping his hand underneath them his finger creep under my panties and press against my clit gently. His fingers then trail down stopping at my entrance. "Hmm already wet...did kissing me turn you on? Or was it seeing my body?" he asks.

I shake my head and cover my mouth afraid if I even tried to answer I'd end up moaning. "Answer the question brat." he says.

"P-please Levi~" I whimper softly.

"Please what? Please stop? Or please touch you more?" he asks.

With my left hand, I grab onto his arm keeping him from pulling his hands out. "Please touch me more~" I whisper. His fingers slowly push inside, first, it started out with one, gently moving in and out before he added a second to stretch me out.

"Shit~ you're so wet and I've barely even started." he whispers in my ear. Not only was his touching turning me on more but so were his lewd words. His other hand reaches up and grabs the bottom of my sports bra. Pulling it up he reveals my chest for his eyes and mouth to devour within seconds. And he did just that, after looking for a good few seconds his mouth comes down kissing my skin.

His lips enclose around my right nipple sucking rather hard. My head falls back at the sensations going on from his fingers and mouth. Arching my back slightly Levi grumbles, his free hand clutches my hip roughly as he pushes me down to the floor again. Moving his fingers faster my hips buck against his hand as I let out an embarrassing shriek. "You like that don't you? You like it when I play with your wet pussy huh?" he asks.

I turn my head to the side too embarrassed to meet his gaze. And due to me not answering he moves faster making me let out another embarrassing shriek. "Answer me brat!" he demands in a harsh tone.

"Yes~ Levi keep playing with my pussy please~" I moan.

He does so with a soft chuckle, his mouth returns to my breasts ravishing them as if it were his last meal. "Ah~ Levi I'm gonna cum!" his fingers pump in and out of me fast, and I could hear the wet sounds as he pushes in. Within seconds he had me at my high my legs close around his hand as I moan loudly. "Oh god!" I scream.

Levi pulls his fingers out of me, retracting his hand he brings both his middle and pointer finger to his mouth. His tongue proceeds to clean his fingers of my fluids, he did this while keeping his eyes locked on mine. "Mm, you taste good...make me want more." he says.

Moving away from me I rest on my elbows and watch as he grabs my shorts. Yanking them off he tosses them away along with my underwear. Grabbing onto my knees he spreads my legs apart revealing the mess I made. Levi licks his lips before his head dives down between my legs. Falling back again I shudder at the feeling of his tongue lapping at my heat.

I cover my mouth as another moan slips from my lips. Looking up again I watch as he raises his head just slightly to look at me while his mouth was still attached to my pussy. Watching him watch me like that only turned me on more. Falling back I lay there letting out a shaky sigh. The knot slowly building as he now started to suck and lick at my heat.

His hands wrap around my thighs as he sucks harder on my clit making me shriek. "Levi~" quickly I reach down and grab his head pulling him closer. He groans against my skin and his nails dig into my thighs.

Coming up for hair he makes a soft popping sound once his lips release my clit. "Looks like you're ready." he growls, climbing between my legs he hovers over me now. "I'm gonna make you mine." he mutters.  _Please fucking do._

I nod my head giving him the go ahead. Reaching into his pants he pulls his cock out stroking himself slowly. "I'm not gonna lie, I was tempted to take you while doing push-ups...you were so adorable blushing and getting all flustered. Did you think I didn't notice your little crush on me?" he asks.

I remain silent feeling my face heat up more than before. "I-"

"Shh." he coos, his left hand resting on the side of my head. "You should know I feel the exact same...I thought you should know before I take you...and make you mine." he whispers.

I nod my head. "Make me yours then." I mutter.

Grinning down at me he then lines his cock up at my entrance and gently rubs the tip between my folds. Slowly he pushes in entering me slowly. Although it wasn't my first time, it's still been a while. Clutching onto his shoulders I lift my head up hiding my face in the crook of his neck. He groans softly after fully entering me. "Fuck~ You're tight." he growls. He begins to move slowly.

Lying back I look up at his face meeting his lustful eyes. My hands rest on his face as he looks back down at me. His hips meeting mine and gradually gaining speed. Leaning down his lips brush against mine ready to capture my lips in a heated kiss, but when I go to lean in he pulls back. "You're mine now, this pussy, these tits, everything, it's all mine." he growls. I nod my head in agreement letting him know I was all his.

He chuckles curtly before leaning in and kissing me roughly. Taking my bottom lip between his teeth he bites down gently, he growls again while doing this. Pressing his lips into mine again he starts to move faster, grabbing both of my hands he pins them above my head. My head falls back as moans proceed to slip fast my abused lips from Levi's rough kisses and bites. "And this cock, this body it's all your baby~" he moans. I nod my head in agreement before letting out a breathless 'yes'.

Wrapping my legs around his waist he starts to thrust in deeply brushing past my g-spot. My head falls back yet again at the amount of pleasure I was feeling, and it was only going to get better. Levi took this opportunity and attach his lips to my neck.

Quickly he finds my sweet spot and abuses it like crazy, sucking and biting the spot until it was purple. With my hands still above my head, Levi eventually let's go so he could guide my hips to meet his. "Ah~ Levi make me cum please!" I beg.

He lets out a soft hum, his left hand cups my breast gently squeezing it. "I plan to darling, I'm almost there." he informs me.

Sitting up he roughly grabs my hips and thrusts faster than before, shrieks and moans escape from my lips, surely the other cadets would hear me out in the hall. I knew then I was gonna be teased for who knows how long, but I didn't care. "Oh, shit~ Levi I'm gonna cum!" I shriek. My moans becoming more frequent with the upcoming orgasm.

Levi nods in agreement. "Me too~ Shit here I come! Argh~" He growls, slamming his hips into mine one last time we both shudder as our high rips through us at the same time. My legs shake as I fall back weakly letting the euphoric state take me. As seconds pass I climb down from the amazing high, same as Levi.

Once it was over Levi falls beside me on the floor panting. Turning towards him he takes me into his arms. Gently he kisses my forehead in an endearing manner. "I apologize if I was too rough...you just really get me riled up sometimes." he mutters.

I shake my head. "It was amazing, honestly." I sigh. Leaning up I kiss him on the mouth gently, he softly moans into the kiss before I pull back and smile once more.

"From now on, you're gonna be training with me, and only me." he says.

I nod my head at his words. "I look forward to training with you Levi." I mutter. He smirks before leaning into me again. After that day, Levi and I regularly trained, in bed and out of bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Smuts
> 
> -Stalker Levi x Reader
> 
> -Daddy Levi x Little Reader Prt. 3


	17. Levi x Reader: Birthday Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this for a friend. The other smuts will be out later this week or possibly next week!

~(Y/N)~

 

It was a long day at work, I should've called for a day off since it was my birthday but I didn't. Not only that but everyone else except my husband Levi wished me a happy birthday. And they didn't mean anything if he wasn't one of those people to wish it for me.

Walking into the house I let out a long sigh, drained from the long day. Now I just wanted to go to sleep. Fuck the cake and fancy dinner. "Levi I'm home." my voice going out at the end. I walk through the living room and head to our bedroom.

When I come to the door Levi peeks out with a soft grin on his face. He was in nothing but a towel, but his hair wasn't wet or any part of him for that matter. "Hi honey, how was work?" he asks after gifting me with a soft peck.

"Fine...are you gonna shower?" I ask.

Leaning against the door frame his grin grows a bit bigger. "I actually planned a bath...there are wine and candles...I was hoping you'd join me...think of it as your birthday bath." he says timidly as if we hadn't done this before.

A nice relaxing romantic bath sounded wonderful right now. Sending a soft smile towards him I nod in agreement. "That'd be nice." I mutter.

Taking my hand he leads me through the bedroom then into the bathroom. The light's were out yet but the candles were going. The towel hugging Levi's waist drops to the floor and I start to undress too until I was left bare as well.

Heading for the steamy bath I step into the hot water and sit down. Levi comes in after me once he shuts the lights off and grabs the wine and cups. Getting in behind me he rests on the back of the tub, he slowly pours the wine into the glasses trying not to spill into the tub. Once he had one cup filled he hands it off to me then does his own.

Sipping at the tea I set it aside and lay back against him. "Happy birthday honey." he whispers before kissing the top of my head. Smiling I turn my head to face him. Leaning down he kisses my forehead.

"I thought you forgot." I whisper.

Pulling back he looks at me in slight disbelief. "Never." he mutters. I continue to smile as I face forward and lay my head on his chest again. Setting our cups aside his strong arms wrap around my form pulling me in closer. "I'd never forget my beautiful wife's birthday." he whispers.

I hum softly to his words as my smile gets wider at his compliment. Although at times he could be a cold, cut off man there were many times like this when he was sweet and endearing. His lips then start to press against my ear making me chuckle at the ticklish feeling. Slowly they trail down along my neck as he holds me close.

And between the wine, candles and his kissing, I was starting to get turned on. Leaning back on his shoulder I tilt my head towards him greeting him with a long tender kiss. His hands that rested on my stomach start to trace down until his right hand comes up between my thighs. Gasping into the kiss Levi's tongue quickly slips into my mouth. Pulling me closer to him he sits up against the back of the tub while still holding me.

His pointer and middle finger push into my entrance slowly pumping me. Our heated kiss continued while his fingers worked me, his tongue fighting mine for dominance. And it may just because it was my birthday and he wanted me to enjoy myself..or he was just tired but he allowed my tongue to push into his mouth taking dominance in that.

Leaning into him his free hand wraps around me holding me close. And soon enough, from the lack of oxygen, I pull back and chuckle softly. My laughter though would be cut off when his fingers pump in and out of me faster making me gasp again.

Mewls and moans start to slip past my lips when his mouth latches onto my neck immediately finding the spot that made me weak. "Levi~ the water, I don't wanna get it-" Cutting me off with a soft kiss his fingers slow down again.

"I don't care...I just wanna be inside you." he whispers.

With that, he pushes me off of him and I grab onto the front of the tub. Resting on my knees I look back at him watching him sit up. I could hear the water splashing as he strokes his already hardened cock. Moving up towards me I could feel the tip rub at my entrance between my folds. Pushing in Levi's enters me quickly and completely. Shuddering at the feeling I lean against the tub as he slowly starts to move.

Next Levi leans forward resting on my back, his hands on my hips slowly guiding me back against his cock. "I love you so fucking much." he whispers in my ear. Glancing back, I let out a breathless moan. Leaning back I kiss him catching him off guard, he slowly eases into it and groans against my lips. His movements were slow, he was taking his time instead of the usual rough sex we'd have, and I didn't mind.

While thrusting into me deeply his hands clutch my waist tighter than before. I continue to moan, now just saying his name with each thrust. "You like that? Me thrusting my cocking into slowly? Making you feel every inch of me go in and out? Fuck~ I do...I like watching you wither beneath me." he says.

He was excellent at the dirty talk, it never failed to get me in the mood, or turn me on more during our times together. With a soft glare in his direction, he moves slower but still pushes deep inside me brushing against my g-spot. "Levi~ Faster please." I beg softly.

Levi chuckles softly. "Anything for the birthday girl." he says just before snapping his hips into mine roughly. Gasping at how fast he was moving now, I hand onto the edge of the bath for dear life afraid I'd slip and fall into the water. "Oh, shit~ You're starting to tighten around me! You gonna cum already darling?" he asks.

I nod my head quickly to his question and he stops. "Levi~" I whine. His cock leaves me as he pulls my arm making me sit up. Turning to him he leans in and kisses me gently.

"I'm sorry love, but I want to take you to the bedroom...make love to you there instead." he whispers. Before he could get out I straddle his hips making him lean back against the back of the tub.   
  


"I don't think so, you're finishing this here. You can do me on the bed after this." I say, grabbing his cock I hover above him before sinking down. Softly moaning at the feeling of his pulsating cock inside me again, I slowly start to grind my hips against his.

Although he said he liked watching me wither under him. I was the same, I enjoyed watching his face contort in pleasure when I rid him. His hands hold my hips helping guide me up and down his cock.

The knot from before was building up again and this time faster than before as I bounce up and down on his cock now. My left hand grabs the back of the tub helping me keep a steady pace. "Shit~ Honey I'm gonna cum." Levi warns.

I nod my head in agreement as the knot came rushing in. Moving faster than before we both finish together, Levi rushes up as his hands claw into my back. My arms wrap around his neck pulling him in close as I shudder and mewl soft moans against his ear.

And with no time to relax and collect ourselves Levi lifts me up, his cock still inside me. "That's it, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn to please my baby." he says, slowly getting out of the tub he carries me off to the bedroom. Leaning down he lays my wet body down on the fresh sheets.

Let's just say our previously made bed became a damp mess after that. And after we'd really have to bathe again to clean ourselves off. But regardless of that, it was another wonderful birthday thanks to Levi. 

 


	18. Stalker Levi x Reader: My Stalker

~Levi~

 

I never expected to be like this. She was just my neighbor and a nice one at that. The typical small-town girl who came to a big city following her dreams. But of course, when she got here she didn’t expect it to be this difficult.

(Y/N) (L/N) my neighbor, and someone I fantasized being with since the day I met her. I was also stalking her. From taking photos of her, to following her around. When I wasn’t working, I was watching her.

Our interactions were brief but I treasured them in hopes that one day she’d be mine. At night was when I was really a sick bastard. With my phone out looking at her profile picture from facebook in one hand and my aching cock in the other. You can see where this is going.

Throwing my head back I continue to pump my pulsating cock at her picture imagining her hands, her mouth, her pussy on my cock anything to get me off. All my lewd thoughts consisted of her and only her. I had never been swept away by someone so easily and yet here I was. And it led me to do strange and in most cases creepy things.

My hand glides up and down my cock, soft pants and groan escape my lips. Every now and then I’d glance up to look at (Y/N)’s picture which only seemed to bring my closer when the scene I made up in my head played of her pleasing me.  _I wonder how her pussy would feel around my cock? Her mouth...man just thinking about her look up at me while blowing me-_  I groan loudly as I cum on my hand.

Sighing I lay back to catch my breath for a moment. Shutting off my phone I set it aside, the tissue beside my bed was empty after I grabbed the last sheet to wipe off my hands. Standing up from the bed I walk over to the bathroom to wash myself off. While in the shower I came to the conclusion that she had to be mine. And I would do whatever it takes.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The next day, I step out of my apartment and find (Y/N) coming out of hers. She was dressed up and ready for work.  _Not bad._  She turns to me while putting her keys in her bag.  _Pretend to bump into her._  I turn to her and start walking towards her before our shoulders bump into one another. After passing her I turn back and so does she.

“Oh sorry Levi.” she says with a simple wave.

“No need, I should’ve watched where I was going.” I mutter.

She smiles gently, almost angelic like. “Have a nice day then.” she says.  _No! Don’t leave-_

“H-hey.” I call.

She stops and turns to me. “I was...w-well...I do you want to go out sometime?” I spit out quickly.

Her eyes widened, dumbfounded by my question. “Really? A-are you free tomorrow?” she asks. I quickly nod my head even if I wasn’t I’d cancel my plans.

“I’ll pick you up at eight alright?” I ask.

She smiles and nods. I watch her walk down the hall away from me. I look around making sure no one was coming out of their room, walking up to (Y/N)’s door I intended to pick the lock but as I twist the handle, I found it was unlocked.  _Oh, you dumb girl…_  With a sigh, I slip into her dark apartment.

Although it was against the law this wouldn’t be my first time being in her apartment when she wasn’t here. Another thing I did when I wasn’t working, I’d sneak into her apartment through her window and clean her place up. She was rather messy so I decided I’d be nice and clean her place. She never seemed to wonder about it or bring it up but then again she and I weren’t all that close.

This helped me get to know her without speaking to her. One thing I knew about her was that she liked to read, I’d find her books already read and have notes in the margins. Aside from her messy home she also had a messy diet. Also, her favorite flower was white roses because she had fake ones around the house for decoration.

After being done rummaging and cleaning her place I return to mine and put whatever items I collected in a small box hidden away in my closet under clothes on the top shelf. It also had a lock in case someone felt like snooping.

For the rest of the day after going to work I stopped by (Y/N)’s workplace watching her through the window. She was a waitress at a local pub, running back and forth between the kitchen and the dining area with trays of food and drinks for the customers. She worked hard and was hardly given enough in tips.

Walking in I sat down at a small table with two chairs. Folding one leg over the other I let out a sigh when she comes over to me. “Hi, can I get you started with a drink?” she asks.

“Black tea please.” I answer.

“I’m assuming warm?” she asks, glancing up at her she smiles down at me. I nod in response to her question. She knew me well since I came here almost every day after work. “I’ll be right back then Levi.” she says.

When she came back with my tea she sat herself down, she told me she was going on a break to talk to me. “So, what made you finally ask me to dinner?” she asks.

I smirk and sip at my tea. “W-well...let’s be honest you know you're beautiful and...I just thought it was time. I contemplated asking you before but I was too much of a coward then.” I answer.

Her hand grabs mine that rested on the table, her fingers intertwine with mine.  _Her skin, it’s so soft._  “You know...maybe after your shift you should come over to my place and...we can have dinner there.” I say.

Her face lights, her body rises slightly before she nods happily. “I get off in a couple of hours, wait for me?” she asks.

I nod. “I may want some more tea then.” I tell her.

She chuckles and nods. “I’ll be sure to refill it for you.” she retorts. Slowly she gets up and gets back to work leaving me to watch her from afar. For the next two hours, we would look at each other longingly, and while she helped other customers she would glance over and wink at me.  _Sly girl._

When the two hours finally passed she came to me in her normal clothes. “Ready?” I ask. She nods and takes my hand in hers again.  _I never thought this would happen...I guess it was easier than I thought._

As we walk back to our apartment building, we walk up the stairs silently. As we came up to our hallway I made eye contact with the back of her head, and everything inside me was screaming to pin her against a wall and lay one on her. And that’s what I did, after coming to my door I spin her around then shove her to the wall between our doors.

Grabbing both of her wrists I pin them above her head. Her face turning a deep shade of red already from my actions being so sudden. Leaning in my lips press against her lightly and quickly.

After the soft peck, I lean back to look at her face which continued to glow. Smirking I lean down and kiss her again this time longer, deeper. And before I knew it her hips press against mine as she arches her back slightly.

Letting out a soft growl I bite her bottom lip while looking at her with a soft glare. “You’re mine now.” I whisper after releasing her bottom lip.

Shuffling over I grab my doorknob and twist it, pushing my door in I pull her with me as we enter my dark apartment. After kicking the door shut she falls back and proceeds to bring me with her.

Landing on top of her she pulls the collar of my shirt. Leaning up she kisses me gently while I grind against her earning a few moans from her lips. “God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted you.” I whisper.

“Me too...I would’ve asked you to go out with me but I was too much of a chicken...and I didn’t think you liked me.” she sighs before kissing me again, pulling back I look down at her a little shocked by her words.

“Tch, well there's no going back now.” I say.

She shakes her head before bringing me back down to meet her lips once more.  _Shit~ I wondered if she played with herself to the thought of me like I’ve been doing._  Continuing to grind my hips into hers I feel her fingers clutch my shirt. After breaking the kiss yet again I sit back and pull my shirt over my head revealing my body to her.

(Y/N) looks at me in awe as her hands rest on my stomach. “It’s all your's baby~” I growl.

But before we could continue I stand up and help her to her feet. With her hand, I guide her to my bedroom where I wanted this night to end. I didn’t want to do it on a floor that could have germs on it or make a mess when I cum inside her.

Once we were in the bedroom I push her down onto the bed. She quickly removes her shirt and pants unfortunately not allowing me to remove them for her. But I didn’t mind much after seeing her gorgeous body. “I know this is all sudden...and I want to make sure you’re comfortable with this-”

“I am...and you should know I’m not that type of girl who...you know does this...but I don’t know I just feel like I can trust you.” she says.

A half smile cracks at me lip upon hearing her say that.  _Jeez._  Coming up to her she lays back on the bed while I hover above her on all fours. “In that case, you just relax and trust that Daddy will take good care of you.” I tell her.

Her body trembles at my words, I lean down and kiss her once more before trailing done her neck, then her breasts. Pulling her bra down my lips latch onto her nipples giving them equal treatment. She squirms and mewls softly at the sensation, looking up at her eyes I watch her as she watches me.

Giving her left nipple a long lick she shudders and turns her head while letting out a shaky sigh. Nipping at her skin now trailing down, I stop at her panties. My fingers teasingly run along her thigh slowly pulling her underwear down revealing her glistening pussy. “Oh, baby look at you...you want me to fuck you that bad huh?” I ask.

She stifles a soft whimper before timidly nodding.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Laying on the bed completely exposed to him I cover my mouth, his fingers rub along the slit before pushing into my leaking entrance. Pushing both fingers in my body tenses up at the feeling. His eyes bore into mine as he continues to finger me slowly. I didn’t expect my night to go like this, but I wasn’t complaining.

Moving my hips in time with his fingers he worked me slowly getting me wet enough to take his cock eventually. I let out soft mewls and squirm a little before he pulls his fingers out. “You ready to be fucked by me?” he asks.

I nod my head timidly, hovering over me again he takes both of my wrists into one hand and pins them above my head. His other hand stroked his hardened cock getting ready to enter me after whipping it out of his undone pants. “Every time I pound against you I wanna hear you scream my name.” he says.

I nod in agreement. Feeling the tip of his cock at my entrance I wiggle my hips impatiently but he pulls away for a moment. “Stop teasing me!” I plead.

He smirks before rubbing his cock between my folds. “Be patient princess.” he says. Grinding my hips against his cock I try and lift my hips enough so his cock pushed against my entrance but each time I tried Levi would only push my hips down back onto the bed.

“Please, Levi~ I’m begging you just take me already.” I whisper.

He leans forward and looks at me as if he didn’t hear what I said. “Come again princess?” he asks.

Groaning softly I raise my hips once more. “Levi, please! Stick your fat cock in my tight pussy and fuck me already!” I beg loudly. He hums softly before pushing his cock in all the way without warning.

“Well said princess, now like I said scream my name.” he says, he didn’t waste time allowing me to stretch out to his girth, he pounded into me hard and fast. I did as told and moaned his name loudly with each thrust.

Wrapping my legs around his waist he leans forward, his head hovering over mine. “God princess you’re so fucking hot inside~ Feels like my dick is gonna melt.” he says. His dirty talk was rather graphic but didn’t fail to arouse me more. Laying back I turn my head which gave him the opportunity to kiss my neck, which he took full advantage of.

“Oh, Levi~ Right there!” I mewl as his cock brushes against my g-spot over and over. He growls against my skin moving even faster now.

Leaning back away from my neck he looks down at me with nothing but lust in his eyes, his hips continuously snapping into mine making his cock hit deep inside me. “God, you don’t know how many times I thought of you like this. Your pussy is better than I imagined….I’m so not letting you leave this bed until I’ve had every inch of you.” he says.

Throwing my head back he finally releases my hands. Gripping my waist tightly he guides me down on his cock letting out groans and soft whimpers of pleasure. As he was getting closer he thrusts faster also bringing me to my undoing rather fast as well.

When he finished he didn’t pull out, instead, his cock remained buried deep inside me. Laying back my body shakes at the intense orgasm, never had I cum so hard before. Levi leans back down and kisses my forehead. “You better be ready princess, because you aren’t leaving this bed until I say.” he whispers.

Looking up at him tiredly I nod my head before pulling him down onto me. Kissing him passionately I moan into the kiss still feeling his cock inside me. That night he made sure that no part of my body was left untouched by his lips and hands.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

Waking up on my stomach in Levi’s bed I find that I was alone. Yawning softly I sit up and rub my eyes. And as I turn a searing pain shot through my lower half making me wince.  _Ow._  My hands quickly rest over my stomach. Lifting the blankets I find bruises all over my body.  _No wonder I’m so sore._

Slowly getting out of bed I head to the bathroom where I cleaned myself off and used the toilet. Then afterward I head over to Levi’s closet where I pulled out one of his shirts from the top shelf. And as I pull it down something else came with it.

A box. As it falls to the floor I kneel down to pick it up. It broke open.  _Oh no! Levi’s gonna kill-_  My thoughts come to a halt as my fingers run over the items that were in the box. They were items I once had...my underwear...jewlery and other small knick-knacks. Not to mention photos of me, photos I never had.

 _He’s...he’s-_  “(Y/N) I’m back!” I hear him call. Quickly I quick the box into the closet and shut the door. Jumping back into the bed naked I lay under the covers, my heart racing with fear. As he walks into the room with food I sit up and force a smile.

“There you are princess, sleep well? Tch don’t answer that I know you didn’t.” he corrects himself.

I laugh softly as he comes to the bed.  _He’s such a nice guy...but why? Why would he go into my home and take my things...and take photos of me...was he also following me?_  “I guess we’ll have to reschedule dinner.” he says.

“Y-yeah...maybe this weekend? I forgot I work an 8 to close today.” I tell him.

“Sure, whenever.” he says.

I smile and get up out of bed. “Call you later.” I say as I grab my clothes. As I head into the bathroom to get dressed I lock the door.  _I just slept with my stalker._


	19. Daddy Levi x Little Reader: Prt 3. Pleasing Daddy

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Daddy told me to come to his room. Filled with excitement I do as he says. With my teddy in my arms after school, I slip into Daddy Levi’s room.

He was in the kitchen doing something at the moment. Slowly climbing onto his bed I rest on the silk sheets of his neatly made bed. With legs crisscross I held my teddy loosely in my arms. After getting home I was required to change back into my cute clothes.

My chosen outfit for home was a t-shirt with the words ‘Daddy’s Girl’ written on it and short shorts to match.  _I wonder what Daddy wants...are we gonna play?_  The memories of the night before came back making me shiver slightly.

The memories soon cease as the bedroom door open and Daddy steps in. He had a paper bag in his hand, still in his suit and tie from work I smirk at how handsome he looked. “Hi Daddy.” I greet, crawling to the edge of the bed he walks up and greets me with a soft feathery kiss on the mouth.

“Hello Princess, you miss me?” he asks.

I bit my bottom lip as I pull back and sit on the bed. “Always. What’s in the bag Daddy?” I ask softly.

He smirks and opens it, looking down at it for a moment his eyes then dart back up to meet mine. “I got a present for you...for being such a good girl last night.” he says.

My eyes lit with joy and excitement.  _What is it?!_  I scooch closer wanting to take the present out of the bag but before I could even grab it he pulls out the gift. It was a dildo attached to a harness. “That’s an interesting gift Daddy.” I mumble timidly.

He smirks at my reaction and hands it off to me. Taking the plastic penis into my hands I held it gently while my teddy rests in my lap. “Your present goes a little further Princess. Because you’re gonna use it on me.” he says.

Immediately after the words left his mouth the tips of my ears grew warm as did my face. “Really?” I ask.

Leaning forward he nods his head rests against mine as his hot breath hits my ear. “That’s your reward Princess, you get to fuck Daddy.” His voice raspily whispers in my ear, his warm breath hitting my skin makes me shiver as the thought of fucking Daddy came to mind.

“Of course, I’ll still have control...why don’t you get yourself ready Princess.” he mutters, seconds after saying that his lips press against my ear. The ticklish feeling made me rest my head against his and giggle at the sensation. “Unless you’d like my help.” he mutters.

“Please Daddy.” I whisper although I knew I could do it on my own Levi always enjoyed taking care of me especially when it came to things like this. He chuckles briefly before bringing his head away from mine. Loosening the tie around his neck he looks at me, eyes hazed with lust for me.

His slender fingers hook around the waistband of my shorts pulling them down along with my panties. Leaning down he kisses my clit gently making me mewl softly, his fingers play with me for a minute just to see how wet I was. “Damn Princess...you’re always ready for me.” he whispers.

Taking the new toy from my hands I sit up on my knees and watch as he unclips the harness. Wrapping it around my waist I felt the fabric from the strap-on rub against my clit. After he clips it on me and adjusts it so it wouldn’t be too tight or slip he moves off the bed. I watch as he undresses himself but leaves his white undershirt on.

Grabbing the bag again he pulls out a bottle of lube. “Lay back Princess.” he says. Doing as told I climb back to the pillows while holding my teddy at my side. The plastic cock stood tall while I watch Daddy crawl on the bed like a cat stalking his prey. “You ready to please Daddy?” he asks.

I nod quickly. “Ride me, Daddy~” I sigh. Hovering over me just slightly he kisses me one last time. I hear the cap to the lube open and he pours some on his hand. Then taking the fake penis into his hands he strokes it getting it ready for him. Glancing down between his thigh, his own cock stood tall as well.

Lifting his hips he then puts the remaining lube against his hole to make it easier on himself. Now crawling on his knees he hovers his ass over the strap on. Taking hold of the dildo he slowly moves down as it sinks into him. He grunts softly shutting his eyes at the pain he was probably feeling from the object entering his asshole. “Ah fuck~” he groans softly.

Once the dildo was fully inside he rests his right hand on my chest over my shirt, slowly he starts to move allowing himself to adjust to the size of the cock. With each slow thrust, I could feel the fabric run against my clit making me mewl softly.

Eventually, he started to pick up the speed making the fabric rub against me harder and faster. Looking up at his face, he looks back down at me, his eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. The fact that I was pleasing him only turned me on more so much that I had to move my hips up to meet his thrusts.

When he noticed me doing this his free hand harshly shoves my hips down as he grumbles. “Stay still brat.” he grumbles.

Sighing I didn’t listen and push against his strong hand thrusting up into him making him moans softly. “Fuck~” he mutters.

Again he pushes my hips back down and starts to bounce up and down on my fake cock. “Don’t move, I get to decide how I wanna be fucked.” he growls. Smirking up at him, I disregard his order and lift my hips again slowly. He growls before pinning my hands down with one hand. “Fucking hell Princess listen.” he grumbles lowly.

With his other hand in a bruising grip on my waist, he holds me down as he continues to fuck himself. Grinding his hips and bouncing here and there continue to make the fabric rub against me. “Daddy please~ I just wanna please you-” his wet lips cut me off as his tongue pushes past my teeth.

Flicking his tongue over mine I moan into the kiss feeling the fabric once again rub against my clit. “You are Princess, just lay back and let me ride you.” he mutters. He kisses me one last time before full on bouncing and grinding on the strap on. His quick moves pressed the fabric against me harder making it so I would probably cum with him.

As he continued to hold me down, due to the lack of trust that I would be obedient, he fucks himself on the plastic dildo. “Ah shit~ You’re hitting my ngh~” he cuts himself off with a whimper. Releasing my wrist that hand goes straight to his cock stroking himself in time with his thrust.

“Shit Princess I’m gonna cum...cum all over you.” he groans.

Grinding faster while pumping his pulsating cock he releases all over my shirt and face. His moans were louder than usual which only excited me more, and due to the fact, I didn’t cum with him. Daddy takes a minute to relax before removing himself off the dildo. I grumble and glare at him.  _How come he gets to cum and I don’t? I thought I was a good girl._  I let out a huff and his eyes finally meet mine.

“What’s wrong Princess? Didn't you like that?” he asks. Truly I did, watching him wither the way he did and his flushed face as he rode me.

“I didn’t cum Daddy.” I mutter.

His brows rise at my answer, smirking gently his eyes fall back onto the strap on. “My bad Princess, let Daddy take care of you.” he mutters. I shiver at his words wondering what he was going to do to me. As he unclips the dildo I raise my hips allowing him to peel the now used gift off my hips.

I remain on my back and watch as he lays flat on his stomach between my legs. His arms scoop under my butt raising my hips closer to his face. “Daddy is hungry anyway.” he mutters, and just like that, his lips kiss my clit before enclosing around it sucking lightly.

Then giving my folds a long lick with his tongue flat against it my hips buck when his tongue flicks over my clit. My head falls back as I hang onto my teddy. “Ugh Daddy~” I groan. His right hand comes up and rubs against my clit while his lips kiss the inside of my thighs. My hips buck as his fingers massage my clit faster.

The knot builds up fast as his fingers continue to work me. As I was just about to cum he stops, my head comes up and I rest on my elbows glaring at him. “You’re such a tease Daddy.” I grumble.

He smirks while giving my clit another long lick while looking up at me. “I know Princess, but I wanna make you cum so hard…” he tails off while enclosing his lips around my clit again. While his mouth worked magic, his fingers also added to the pleasure as his fingers moved in a scissoring motion side my dripping cunt.

The knot came back hard and fast as his fingers jab in and out of me along with his mouth sucking against my clit hard. My hips jolt up as I grab his head pushing him closer to my folds. The knot finally snapped making me shake and lift my knees away from Levi. He backs away for a moment watching as I close my legs. Everything was hazy as the euphoric release floods over me intensely.

With my hands between my legs touching myself to prolong my orgasm, Levi watched in awe as I curl up on the bed shuddering and mewling softly. After the high ceased, I turn to look at Levi tiredly, happily. He leans down hovering over me on all fours. “You’re so cute Princess.” he whispers before kissing my temple.

Slowly as he climbs off the bed he scoops his arms under me and picks me up. I drop my teddy on his bed and rest my head against his bare chest. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” he whispers.

I smile and look up at him. “Thanks for the present Daddy.” He hums in response as he glances down, now his eyes filled with love.

“No, thank you Princess.” he whispers, kissing my forehead he finally enters the bathroom where we both cleaned ourselves off. 


	20. Virgin Levi x Virgin Reader: More Than Anything

~(Y/N)~

 

It was time... I was going to tell my boyfriend Levi that I was ready to have sex with him. We had been dating for a little over six months now and we've kissed, and gotten close to having sex but never fully went through with it. I assumed it was because Levi must've known it would be my first time and he was trying to make me feel comfortable.

Well before I would lose the confidence I had in me to go and ask, I did it now. While he was working on paperwork. It was just a little after midnight when I came to his office door. With three soft knocks, I wait until I hear a soft 'come in'. I guess he was too tired to ask who it was and what my business was.

Shrugging it off I step inside and find my boyfriend sitting there at his desk working on the pile of papers Erwin gave him earlier. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Can't you see I have shit to do?" he asks coldly. I brush off the attitude he was giving me and walk up then around his desk.

"I couldn't sleep...besides I came here to tell you..." and of all moments all my confidence just drained out of me. My heartfelt tight as I stood there stiff as a board. Levi sighs and leans back in his chair looking my way.

"Spit it out brat, I have to get this done." he says.

My face grew warm as the thoughts of how to go about saying I wanted to sleep with him played over in my head.  _O-okay I got this._  "I...well...I was wondering if I-"

"(Y/N) seriously, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow. If you're just here to screw around then I suggest you go before I kick you out." he warns.

"I want..." I stop and sigh looking at the ground. "I want to have sex...with you." I mumble.

"What?-"

"I said I wanna have sex with you!" I snap in frustration at the fact I had to repeat myself. I look up to find his body frozen and his once narrow eyes wide now. "I came here feeling confident about it but once...I don't know I just...after seeing you I didn't know how to go about asking. And...I want you to be my first so, there I said it." I say now avoiding his gaze fearing he'd tease me.

Levi lets out a soft sigh, then looking down I watch as he pushes his chair out making it squeak against the floorboards. "Tch, alright then...I'll be gentle at first but don't expect me to go easy on you afterward." he warns.

I nod my head at his warning, his hand slips into mine as he walks over to the door opposite from which we were standing. Stepping into his dark bedroom Levi releases my hand and walks over to his bed. On the nightstand on the right, there was a candle which was now lit. Walking back up to me he takes both of my hands and slowly leads me to the bed.

"I must confess...this will be my first time as well." he mumbles. My eyes widened as I take a step back.

"R-really?" I ask.

His head darts up and his eyes narrow again, flashing an annoyed glare my way. "Of course idiot. Is that gonna be a problem?" he asks.

Quickly I shook my head. "No, no- it's okay...I just thought..well-"

"That I had some experience." he finishes for me. "Well I have some, but that's only from reading books, the rest will have to be touch and go." he says.

"Book? Where did you-"

"Hanji, she's got all sorts of books." he answers.  _Okay then._  We both walk over to his bed and sit on his bed in the center. Both of us resting on our knees looking at each other silently. Levi makes the first move by peeling off his jacket and undoing his cravat. I do the same of removing my jacket. The clothes are tossed to the floor although I know Levi will get up in the middle of the night and pick it up.

We sat there again just looking at each other. "May I?" he asks, his fingers curl around the hem of my shirt. Glancing down for a moment, I then look back up and nod. Raising my hands above my head he pulls the shirt up my body. After pulling it all the way off he tosses it to the floor. Levi then sits back and I grab onto his shirt but hesitate.

Glancing up to meet his steel blue eyes he nods. "Go ahead." he mumbles before raising his arms like I had done.

I pull the shirt off, in one swift motion it comes off and I toss it to the floor with the other clothes. Leaning forward my hand rests on Levi's chest, with his right hand he pulls me in and his lips press into mine softly. He was taking it slow, being gentle like he said.

My hands that rested on his chest slide down until they reach the button of his pants. Fumbling at the button I manage to undo them. Levi's hands were busy getting my bra undone. When he got all the clips undone in the back his hands trace back bringing the straps off my shoulders and down my arms as he peels it off.

Leaning back he pulls the bra away and tosses it. Sitting back I felt the heat in my face rise, as his eyes linger over my body taking in the view of my chest. Not only that but all the scars could be seen. "You're beautiful." he says.

I smile softly and before I could say anything Levi pulls me back in kissing me harder this time. Our lips move in sync as he scoops me up making me sit on his lap. I could feel his erection press against my groin. Pressing down harder made him growl against my lips. With arms wrapped around his neck, I press my chest against his feeling his warm skin touch mine. I needed to be closer to him, feel more of him.

Levi's fingers fumble at my pants now too getting them undone quickly. He takes no time in sticking his hand in my pants. His fingers curl slightly and gently rub my clit. Although I was a virgin I wasn't completely clueless. Gasping against his lips Levi's tongue darts into my mouth rubbing against my own tongue.

As our tongues battled for dominance, I could feel drool seeping from my mouth. I would mewl and moan against his lips here and there as he continued to play with my clit. After some time I finally gave in and stopping fighting. He kisses me roughly making my lips start to sting a little, when he pulls back he lets out a sigh, now catching his breath. "Damn you're already wet, and I've barely touched you." he whispers.

My mouth hovers over his while looking into his eyes. Still, in his lap, my hips grind against his hand. "Please, Levi~ Put it in already." I whisper before pecking his lips quickly.

He growls softly pleased with my begging. His hand slips out from my panties and reaches for his pants. Not removing them he pushes me back for a moment. Grabbing my pants by the waistband he tugs them off my legs leaving me completely bare to him. Then suddenly he stands up off the bed. Confused I sit up and watch as he goes to his dresser, on the way there he removed his pants and boxer.

In front of his dresser, I heard the sound of a wrapper being ripped.  _Oh, he's getting a condom._  After getting it on he returns to the bed and I look down towards his aching cock. My face felt like it was going to melt at this point. Grabbing my arm he tugs me forward and I fall back onto his lap. My legs wrap around his waist. I hover over his cock as he positions it at my entrance.

"I'm warning you now this may hurt." he says. I nod my head and slowly sink down onto his cock, his free hand guides me down making sure I didn't hurt myself nor him. He wasn't wrong it did hurt a bit, but I press on until he was completely inside. We sat there for a moment allowing walls to adjust to his girth.

Leaning forward I give him a quick peck while resting my forehead against his. I nod while keeping my eyes locked on his. Even he was blushing too, he probably thought I couldn't see. Slowly he starts to move and I do as well grinding my hips against his.

My arms wrapped around his neck holding him close to me. Levi's hands clutch my waist guiding me along.  _Not experienced my ass._  "Fuck~ You're so damn tight!" he growls. His hot breath hit my neck making me tremble against him.

With steady thrusts we continue to look at each other, leaning in I kiss him again while my fingers run through his hair. I moan into the kiss while his arms tightly wrap around me his nails digging into my back. Before I knew it Levi's leans forward making me fall back onto the bed. Resting on his knees he starts to move a little faster.

The embarrassing noises I tried to suppress seep from my lips with ease. I would've covered my mouth if Levi didn't pin my hands to the bed. Rocking his hips into mine I look up at him finding he was looking down at me in awe and lust. "Don't look at me like that~" I mutter in embarrassment as I turn my head away.

He chuckles softly, feeling his hot breath on my skin again I shiver at the sensation. His lips gently press against my neck trailing up my jaw then meeting my swollen lips. But he doesn't kiss me, his lips just barely brush against mine. "I love you." he whispers. Then before I could tell him it in return his lips fall onto mine.

It wasn't hard, as I was expecting. Instead, it was passionately tender, a little slobby but expressed as much love in it as any other kiss. Levi was a man of action and doing this really showed how much he loved me. "Mngh~" I moan against his lip. His hips now start to rock faster and almost seem to snap against mine. The thrusts getting deeper and more powerful, throwing my head back I let out a moan that was louder than I anticipated.

Pulling my hand out from under Levi's I slap it over my lips. Leaning back Levi takes his now free hand and pries my hand off. "Don't you dare hide your cute moans from me." he growls. Going back to holding both my hands down on the bed, our fingers intertwine.

Then as his lips hit mine again I feel something start to build up within my lower regions, almost like a knot. My moans and mewls become more frequent as I grew closer to my undoing. And it seemed as though Levi could tell because he stops all movements and falls on top of me. Smashing his muscular body on top of mine.

He kisses me again while buried deep inside me. I groan against his lips in frustration that he stopped at a time like this. "Levi please~ Let me finish." I beg. Resuming his movements he does as told then taking his left hand out of mine, that hand comes up between my legs and roughly toys with my clit again.

"Oh god~ Levi!" I moan, throwing my head back I cum on his cock. My hips buck upward while I clutch onto the sheets below me.

"Oh fuck~" Levi groans, his movements become sloppy after he too finishes. My body relaxes once his cock is removed from my pulsating heat.  _I guess those books came in handy._  Levi went away to dispose of the filled condom and to clean himself off, but once he was done with that he returns to the bed and lays down beside me.

Tired and already starting to feel the aching sink in I turn on my side and wrap my legs and arms around Levi. He pulls me in welcoming me with a kiss on the forehead and his strong arms holding me close. "I meant what I said...I love you (Y/N)." he mumbles.

I smile to myself upon hearing his sweet words, it was rare for him to say things like this so I cherished the times he did. "I love you too Levi, more than anything." I whisper. 


	21. Daddy Levi x Little Reader: Prt 4. Daddy Caught Me

~Levi~

 

Coming home early from work, I decided to go check on my Princess who was sleeping in my bedroom sick. Or so she told me, and I wasn't going to fight with her today, not after the events that took place the other day with the strap on. She did well.

I decided after my meeting at work that I'd head home and take care of her even if she wasn't sick. I didn't like leaving her alone at home for too long, she may get naughty without me. Walking down the hall with my bag in my hand I came across her room which was still empty. I stop and glance in there for a moment finding her teddy there. Not to mention her old clothes from this morning were in the hamper by her room.

Smirking to myself at the thought I came to the door and stop. I allowed her to stay in my room because she knew I'd let her if she begged me enough. But I could hear her moaning from inside my room.  _Tch looks like someone is having fun being 'sick'._  In that moment I felt my pants grew slightly tighter from hearing the lewd sounds in my bedroom.  _Looks like someone's gonna have to be punished._

Taking the knob into my hand I twist it and push the door inward. And there on my bed was my naked, horny little princess, her legs spread and her fingers between her thighs. Her cute little face blushing madly as her eyes laid on me. "Princess, what do you think you're doing?" I ask.

She squirms on the bed whining softly. "I missed you Daddy." she mutters.

Dropping my bag by the door, my fingers hook around my tie. Pulling it down I loosen it as I walk up to the edge of the bed. Her pussy was glistening and flushed. "Still, you know the rules. You're not allowed to play with yourself, not unless I say so." I grumble.  _Not gonna lie, this sight is rather pleasing._

"I'm sorry Daddy, I couldn't help myself." she answers breathlessly.

I turn away and pull up a chair sitting down I watch her lay there shaking and squirming. Obviously, she hasn't cum yet, and already I had an idea on how to punish her and please her at the same time. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair seeming frustrated I lean back. "Alright, Princess...you are to do exactly as Daddy says okay?" I ask her.

She glances up and nods. "Good girl...now rub your clit for me- and slowly, I don't want you cumming yet." I order her.

(Y/N) does as told, her fingers coming back between her thighs. Her pointer and middle finger gently rub back and forth on her clit then in a circular motion. My pants grew tighter at the sight, watching as she squirms on the bed letting out strained moans. My right hand comes to the front of my pants palming my growing erection.

"Daddy~ I wanna cum." she begs.

I shake my head. "No princess, not yet. Stop." I command now.

She brings her fingers away and her body relaxes. "Daddy please stop teasing me~ I won't do it again I swear-"

"Shh, you'll get to cum, just trust me sweetheart." I reassure her.

There was a brief moment of silence between us as she softly pants on the bed. "Alright, I want you to stick two fingers in that horny cunt of yours..and fingerfuck yourself slowly." I order next. Quickly she complies sticking her middle finger and ring finger inside her dripping cunt. Slowly she pumps her fingers in and out.

I continue to palm my aching cock while staring in awe at the sight of her playing with herself. Her body shook with anticipation knowing she couldn't go any faster. "Daddy please~" she moans softly, she was just begging for release.

"Tch, you don't cum until I tell you too. Daddy wants to watch you play with your pretty pussy Princess." I tell her.

She hums softly while continuing her actions. "Daddy wants to watch as your fingers thrust in and out of your wet pussy. Shit~ Just watching you play with yourself turns me on." I continue with the dirty talk knowing it'll only arouse her more.

I stand up from the chair so I could see her face contorted in pleasure then say, "And then just when you're about to cum, Daddy will pull your fingers out and shove his fat cock inside that tight pussy of yours. I'm gonna make you cum so many times on my cock you'll be begging me to stop." She let's out a high moan while looking up at me, I could hear the wet sounds of her fingers pumping in and out of her dripping cunt.

"Daddy~ I think I'm gonna-"

And just as I said, I rip her fingers out making her body relax. Then flipping her over onto her stomach she raises her ass up in the air slightly while spreading her legs. "Good girl, tell me...how bad do you want my cock?" I ask.

Her body continues to shake. "So bad Daddy~" she whimpers.

Coming up behind her, I unfasten my belt then unbutton my pants before shoving them down my legs to rest at my ankles. Taking my throbbing cock into my hand I line myself up before thrusting all the way in with no warning. She gasps softly as her head rests on the bed. My hands tightly grip her hips pulling her back to meet mine with each deep thrust.

"Did you really think you could play with yourself and not get punished?" I ask her.

She shakes her head wildly while moaning with each thrust. Slamming into her, my left hand comes down hard on her ass. "You're lucky I let you continue, next time I catch you don't think I won't really punish you." I growl, my thrusts became merciless causing the headboard of my bed to slam against the wall every time I slam my hips into hers.

(Y/N) was a moaning mess clutching onto the messed up sheets and I fucked the shit out of her. "I'm sorry Daddy!" she screams.

Groaning softly I ignore her apology and continue to ram into her making sure she couldn't walk after this. "Daddy! I'm gonna cum!" she warns.

Smirking down at her, I then proceed to grab a fist full of her hair, pulling her up she props herself on her hands. Leaning forward I kiss her roughly on the mouth, then after burying myself deep inside her, I stop leaving my cock within her for a moment. With her hair still in my hands and my mouth still locked on hers my other hand wraps around her neck, I squeeze gently not wanting to choke her too hard.

"You're gonna be sorry Princess, that's for sure." I mumble into her ear. With that, I start moving again not wasting any time picking up speed. She gasps and moans softly while my hands continued to clutch her throat, but after a while, my back was started to hurt from being bent over to long. Releasing her neck I instead grab the back of her neck and force her down onto the bed, having her bent at an angle with her ass still up in the hair.

My pulsating cock could feel her walls contracting, and getting tighter. I was surprised she lasted this long unless she was holding out for my sake. "Shit~ You can cum now Princess." I growl, I thrust deeply into her once more and just after saying she could finish (Y/N)'s body goes into a frenzy of shaking. "Ah~ Fuck you're getting tighter!" I groan. (Y/N) falls limp on the bed after she finally came, and moments after I finish as well once she started tightening around my cock bringing me to my own orgasm. Biting my bottom lip I slam into her a few more times before finishing inside. I wasn't worried she'd get pregnant, I had her on birth control.

Quickly pulling out I fall beside her laying on my stomach like she was. Her head turns to me and she smiles gently. "I mean it, Princess, I don't want to have to punish you." I sigh, I rest my hand on her head running my fingers through her (h/c) locks. She looked so innocent yet tired, leaning over she kisses my cheek.

"I promise Daddy." she whispers.

I smirk softly before nodding. Then lifting my head I remember that she was pretending to be sick and had another reason to scold her. "Also, tomorrow you're going to your classes, no more pretending to be sick missy." I scold.

(Y/N) flips over and lays on her back while looking at me shocked. "I was sick Daddy!" she argues.

I shake my head and sigh. "I swear, you're a spoiled brat." I mumble.

She giggles. "But I'm your spoiled brat." she says softly.

"Hm." I hum softly with a soft smile tugging at my lips.  _Yeah...yeah, I guess you are._


	22. Late Night Texts

~(Y/N)~

 

It was late one summer night when I was talking privately with my online bestie. He and I met on a server that our mutual friends made a few months back. My online bestie was Levi Ackerman, a college student.

For about three months now he and I have been talking privately and would occasionally go to the server to talk with our friends and call each other. I stayed home most of the time when I wasn't working because honestly, I didn't know what I really wanted to do with my life. I had no intentions of going to college.

Anyway, it was almost three in the morning when I was texting Levi, it started out as a random topic of food which was making me hungry. I warned him I might disappear to go grab a midnight snack in which he answered saying that's unhealthy.

Then to change the subject I told him I got a new shirt today while I was forced out of the house with my mother.  _'Care to show me this new shirt?'_  he texts me. Without a second thought, I turned on my camera and snapped a quick picture of me wearing the shirt. The shirt had a cat in a taco costume saying 'Taco Cat spelled backwards is Taco Cat' I snicker softly waiting for his response.

Moments pass watching at the bottom as it said he was typing.  _'That has to be the dumbest shirt I've ever seen.'_  he replies. I scoff to his response and type back rather quickly.

_'I don't care, it's comfy so suck it shorty!'_

I watched as the bottom of the screen text popped up telling me he was typing again.  _'What do you want me to suck?'_

At that moment my face grew warm, and not even a second later he sent another message.  _'I'm kidding by the way'_  Now feeling antsy, and was in the mood to tease him back. So sending another picture this time I lift the shit up just enough to where it still covered my boob but he could see the underside of my breasts and part of my belly.

Mustering up what little courage I had left I tightly shut my eyes and send the photo. Quickly I toss my phone away and hide my burning face in my pillow letting out a muffled groan.  _I can't believe I just did that! And it wasn't even a full nude!_  Shaking my head I let out a long sigh, giving myself a minute to mentally prepare for either rejection or a photo from him in return I hear my phone go off. My chest felt tight with anxiety and a hint of excitement. Sitting up from the pillow I turn and grab my phone.

My heart fell when I found the notification wasn't from him. As I unlock my phone I find he wasn't even writing back, so quickly hoping to fix this I text him,  _'I'm really sorry! I know that's really forward and stupid!_

I sat there nervously waiting for him to message me back, I panic at when I saw that he was typing. My eyes quickly scan over his new message,  _'It's fine, I just didn't know how to answer to something like that.'_

I cover my eyes with my hand feeling beyond embarrassed, but my attention soon turns back to my phone when it buzzes in my hand. Levi, sent a pic in return, among all the photos I've received, this was the first one he sent of himself shirtless. As I tap on the picture to get a better glance, my eyes travel up and down his fit body.  _Holy moly._  Typing back my response I kept glancing up at him. I didn't notice before because holy fucking moly his body- but now that I looked at his handsome face I noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

_'Wow Levi...I don't know what to say. You're really handsome that's for sure. And I see you blushing ( ‾ʖ̫‾)'_

Snickering to myself I wait for his response. When he did, my chest felt tight again, like I was being texted by my crush- well I mean he was- his response was,  _'Shut up, I sent it in hopes to get another one unless you don't want to then that's fine.'_

Curiously I type back my answer and rather quickly.  _'Oh? And what kind of pic were you hoping for?'_  It was a dumb question, but I had to ask just in case he was trolling me. As I wait, I clutch the front of my shirt, my heart began to pound thinking of all the different ways this could go. He could say 'Oh it's just a prank bro' or actually want me to send a full-on nude...and for some reason, if he asked for it, I was certain I'd give him what he wanted.

 _'I'd like to see what's underneath the stupid taco cat.'_  he replies.

Falling back on my bed I lay flat on my back, with the dim lights from my Christmas lights hanging around above my bed I open the camera again. This time I pull my shirt up, holding it up between my teeth I then rest my arm across my boobs hiding my nipples as I take another shot. I was shaking slightly but managed to get a clear shot.  _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ As I was about to send it I stop.  _He's gonna tell me to move my arm...I should just give him what he wants._  Going at it again I instead rest my arm under my breasts and take another photo.

Quickly I sent the photo to him and shut off my phone. I pull my shirt down and groan once more. Seconds pass by as I lay there waiting for a response, and once I heard my phone go off again I jump up and unlock my phone once again. Levi, in return, sent another pic, this time he had it at an angle allowing me to see the tip of his dick. And then below that he said,  _'You really are pretty, you know that right?'_

Regardless of the risky picture above I smile at his words and reply to him quickly.  _'Thanks...I didn't think this would happen. I thought you would've been grossed out or something.'_

I sat there with my phone still on waiting for Levi to reply, I didn't expect it to be right away in case he was dealing with his... _issue_. When he answered I glance down.  _'Do you honestly think I'd get a hard-on if I didn't find you attractive or like you?'_  Despite him comfirming his issue, I was taken back by the fact he said he liked me, and found me attractive.

_'You like me?'_

Immediately after sending it, Levi starts typing back, but then he stops probably to read the message I just sent. After a few seconds, he starts typing again, soon enough I got another message.  _'Of course...by the way, are we going to continue with the pics or are you just gonna leave me like this?'_

Letting out a quivered sigh, I message him back.  _'Can't you take care of yourself? I mean you got the pics from before to look at.'_  once I sent that a minute or so passed by before he called me. I nearly drop my phone due to my nerves skyrocketing after that. Shakily I answer the phone and quickly put the device to my ear. "H-hello?" I asnwer.

He let out a soft groan which resulted in a chill going down my spine. "(Y/N)." he growls. I slowly lay back against the pillows squeezing my thighs together.

"Y-yeah?" I ask.

"You started it, fuck~" he groans. My face was so hot from blushing so intensely "God, you're a fucking tease, I couldn't help myself I needed to hear your voice." he carries on. The tingling feeling between my thighs was becoming more apparent hearing him groan and grunt in my ear.  _If he's taking care of himself, I should be okay to do the same._  Slowly slipping my hand under my shorts I press my fingers between my folds toying with myself slowly, teasingly.

"S-sorry, I don't know what got into me." I stutter, letting out a soft sigh I move my fingers a little faster over my clit. I nearly stopped when a high moan escaped past my lips and surely Levi heard it.

"Are you touching yourself too?" he asks. I wanted to deny it and save myself the embarrassment but I let out a 'mhm' in response to his questions. "Stick your fingers in your pussy and imagine it's my cock sweetheart." he commands. Inhaling sharply I comply and slowly slip two fingers into my aching hole.

"Ha Levi~" I moan timidly.

"Are you doing it?" he asks.

I let out another 'mhm' which in return got me a low growl from him. "God, if I was there, you wouldn't be able to walk the next day." he sighs.

Moving my fingers faster, I let out another embarrassing moan. "O-oh yeah~" I stutter, I wondered if he'd explain further. Shutting my eyes I imagined it was his dick inside me instead of my pathetic fingers.  _He'd probably feel ten times better than this._

"Yeah, I'd take my time kissing every inch of your body." he starts. I turn my head to the side now with the mental image of his lips ghosting over my skin leaving hickeys all over my body.

"Mm~ sounds nice, what else?" I ask softly.

"Fuck~" he groans "I'd fucking play with your tits, and slowly make my way down to your dripping pussy. Eat you out until you're seeing stars." he says.

Moaning out his name softly I could feel the knot building up fast. "Shit I'm about to cum~" he warns.

"M-me too." I mumble.

Moments pass has our ears were filled with each other's moans and soft whimpers. "God I wanna fuck you so bad." he growls.

"S-same here." I whisper.

"Ah~ Shit I'm cumming." he groans rather loudly. Moving my fingers faster in and out of me I was right there with him.

"Ha! Levi~" I moan loudly, my fingers come to a stop as I finish, quickly squeezing my thighs together I shudder and let out another soft moan. After coming down from my blissful high, we both remained on the phone a few moments longer.

I was about to say something when he says, "I should go clean myself up. I'll talk to you later okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, same. Talk to you later." I tell him, with that, I hung upon him. Shutting my phone off I set it on the nightstand and climb out of bed. Stepping over to my closet, I grab a new pair of underwear and head for the bathroom to change and clean myself up. That night, we never did text each other back. I fell asleep after leaving the bathroom.

 

~2 Weeks Later~

 

Two weeks had passed so slowly, and since that night with Levi, he hadn't messaged me. Whenever he was online I would message him but he'd never respond. Sometime last week I felt as though I royally screwed things up between us with sending that photo to him. But I also began to think that maybe he was busy with school or needed time to think about how he wanted to go about this whole situation now that we've both openly said we like one another more than friends.

That night after work, I go to my messages with Levi and find he was on the server, so going into our private messages I click the call button. I needed to know if he still wanted to be my friend, or if our friendship was ruined because of that night we gave into lustful acts over the phone. "Hey-"

"Are we still friends?" I interrupt.

There was a moment of silence before Levi answered, "Uhh, yeah? Why wouldn't we be?" he asks.

I let out a sigh, "It just feels like, you've distanced yourself after the whole phone sex thing. You haven't messaged me in two weeks, let alone answered any of my calls."

Levi too lets out a sigh, "Sorry, I had final exams and needed to focus on studying...and I just needed some time to think about how I wanted to go about this. I mean it's not like we live close enough to see each other...and I don't know if we'll last being in a long-distance relationship." he answers.

 _So he was taking time to think about it...and was busy._  "I understand...I think it'd be worth a shot if you're willing to give it a try." I tell him.

"You really want to try? Won't you get tired of not being able to see me? Let alone like touch me?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, I think if we work at it I'm sure we'll eventually meet. Besides I've been planning on moving out of my parents' house for a while. So my moving might help. We'll have to see. So what do ya say? You wanna be my boyfriend?" I ask which a soft chuckle.

"Sure."

 


	23. Levi x Reader: Still Human

~(Y/N)~

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this." Levi informs me.

With a nod, we both stood there in his bedroom attached to his office. It's been a few months since Levi and I both started dating. Our relationship was still kept on the down-low for Levi's sake of keeping his stone-cold reputation up in order to intimidate the new recruits joining.

We had tried doing things before but at the time I felt uncomfortable due to my own personal insecurities. So Levi like the gentleman he can be at times, waited until I was ready. Which brought us both to the present. Upon arriving at his office I announced with the little confidence I had left in myself to say, "I wanna have sex."

After quickly telling him that I was ready to finally take this step with him we were now in his bedroom getting ready to share a night of lustful acts? Sitting down on the edge of his bed he lets out a sigh. His eyes completely avoided my own, they darted around the room as if to focus on something else.  _Was the captain nervous?_

Walking over to him, I turn and sit down beside him. Resting my hands on my lap I took exhale softly. "Are  _you_  sure you wanna do this?" I ask.

Levi's eyes finally dart back over to me, and they narrow giving me a slight glare. "Of course- I was waiting on you brat." he says in a cold tone.

"Well, you just seem a little anxious." I defend myself.

"Well it's not every day I get someone to barge in my office announcing they wanna have sex, you idiot." he snaps.

Dramatically I gasp and cross my arms. "Well excuse me for wanting to let you know I was ready you big jerk!" I argue, turning my back to him my whole body felt as if there was a heavy weight on it. I disliked fighting with him, but his temper usually caused us to argue frequently. I'd never ask him to change, but it would be nice if he wasn't so rude every now and then.

When I was just about to turn and say something he moves my hair away from my neck. Frozen in my spot I then felt his lips press into the back of my neck. I tremble at the feeling of his soft lips pressing into my skin, it was an electrifying feeling that shot down my spine making me jolt suddenly. Once his lips pulled away my hand slaps over the spot in which his lips were once on, turning back to look at him now flustered by his actions I find him smirking almost teasingly.

Slightly turned to each other we sat there for a moment, then slowly gravitating towards one another our lips met. Starting out gentle, his lips distracted me from his hands pushing my coat off my shoulders. Slowly I stretch my arms back allowing the coat to slip, then slowly pulling it off the rest of the way myself I toss it to the floor.

Breaking the kiss for a moment I stand up and turn back to Levi. Then stepping up I sit down on his lap and he even pulled me down signaling that's what he wanted to. Kissing him once more, this time it was heated and filled with need. Levi's hands rested on my hips, his thumbs gently pressing into my skin as my shirt begins to ride up, allowing him to feel the exposed skin.

I was so lost in the passionate kiss that all the nervousness has faded in that moment. And after pulling away from his lips once again I remove my shirt rather quickly. I didn't have a bra on since it was after training, so once it was off his eyes immediately shot down. "Tch not wearing a bra underneath? You're a dirty brat aren't you?" he asks.

"Oh shut up." I say as I quickly cover my chest. His chuckle was deep, his hands slip off my waist and take hold of my wrists.

"I'm teasing, you're...beautiful." he mumbles the last word.

My heart felt as though it would melt at his words, smiling sweetly to him I lean in and pecked his lips. After a few minutes of us making out and undressing each other, we both were now fully nude on his bed. I laid up against the pillows while he sat in front of my closed legs. I've never had a man look at me down there so he would be the first. I wasn't going to lie, I was a little nervous now.

Gently resting his hands at the top of my knees he slowly pulls them apart revealing my nether regions. My hands nearly shot down to hide myself but I ended up stopping myself allowing his eyes to glance down. And for a moment it seemed as though he was licking his lips. "I guess I shouldn't have skipped dinner...I'm starving all of a sudden." he mutters.

Leaning up just slightly I say, "Wha-" Keeping my thighs apart I watch his head quickly dip down between them. The weird feeling of his lips pressing against my skin down there was oddly satisfying. I had read things and was told by close friends about their own experiences but I never thought it'd feel this good.

As Levi adds pressure to his kisses over my clit I could feel his tongue flattening between my folds. Devouring my aching cunt, I had to lie back now feeling like all the strength left my body. The man knew what he was doing and I wasn't complaining, but the more his tongue touched there, the more I crave being touched by him. "Levi~ Please put it in already." I sigh.

"Someone's in a rush." he mutters.

I grumble in annoyance followed by raising my hips only causing him to latch his lips back against my now sensitive bundles of nerves. A new sensation was added when he inserted two fingers inside me. At first, it ached slightly but due to my growing wetness, his fingers slid in and out with ease. Every time he would thrust in, his fingers would curl ever so slightly brushing against a spot that made me feel really good.

Soon after removing his mouth from my folds, Levi keeps his fingers buried inside me but moves up to lay down beside me. Then once he was settled his fingers start to move again faster than before. Mewls and moans escape past my lips left and right as Levi continues to please me and, just as I was about to cum, his fingers halt. "Levi please!" I whine.

Chuckling once more he repositions himself back between my legs, except now, finally, his groin pressed against mine. "I'll go easy on you this time, but don't expect future events to be so gentle." he warns.

Vigorously nodding my head in agreement, tilting my hips up towards him Levi quickly takes them into his grasp. Resting on his knees he hunches forward, his already damp lips press into mine. I could faintly taste myself on his lips but didn't mind much due to the fervent need I've never known before. My body, soul, and mind were his for the taking as I laid there on the bed opened to him accepting him.

The past times we'd kiss it was nothing more than a simple peck, usually to greet one another. But this, this kiss exhibited desire, and hunger as he devoured them roughly. I knew after this night I'd only crave his touch more and more. To be one with him for as long as possible despite everything around us being literal hell. Closing his lips around mine one last time he breaks creating a small smack and leaving wetness behind on my lips.

Gently pulling me down towards him, his hips line up in front of mine and I peered downward watching him take his cock into one hand. Levi's free hand came up and his thumb resting directly on my clit rotating over it while the rest of his hand kept my hips against the bed.

I needed him, I needed him  _now._  Whining softly, I bit down on my bottom lip before gently sucking it inwards to make my lips purse.  _God, he's such a tease!_  "Le-" I was cut off with a surprised gasp, his member pushed inside me and a burning sensation took place inside me. Quickly clutching to the man on top of me holding his place for a moment I wince in pain.  _Maybe if I try another angle once he's completely i-_  he moves again only causing me more pain but I grin and bear it. I knew it would hurt for my first time, but I wasn't going to let Levi suffer from his hard-on.  _The pain should subside...just have to be patient._

Slowly he proceeds to push more of his dick inside me. Once he completely stretched and filled me, I relax for a moment to adjust to his girth. Exhaling slowly I nod my head giving him the go-ahead. And with that, Levi steadily pulls himself out a bit, then pushes back in again. The pain stuck around for a little while longer but eventually, it died down a bit as I felt myself get wetter from his thumb rubbing against my clit.

When my moans and mewls started up again, Levi hunches over his hands resting on either side of me using them as his support. Gazing up at his face contorted in immense pleasure my hands reach up cupping his face gently. If I could I'd burn this sight into my brain forever, his face flushed red, and started to form sweat at the top of his forehead. My hands move in a downward fashion then rest on his shoulders. I could feel him shaking, whether it was from being in this position, nerves or for some other reason I apply a little pressure in hopes to ease the tension in his body just slightly.

Eventually, his whole body came crashing down onto me, but his thrusts remain steady and deep brushing against my walls. His face hovers over mine, so leaning up I smash my lips into his. My hands roam once more finding a place against his back clawing into his shoulder blades. With each thrust, I could feel the tension build up around my clit. Retracting his lips from mine, Levi quickly hides himself in the crook of my neck where he places tender kisses along my skin, only adding to the pleasure. Resting my head to the side I expose more of my neck for his lips to devour, for him to mark me, claim me as his fully knowing that tomorrow I would have to conjure up some way to hide the marks. But he'd know where each mark would be.

It didn't matter if our comrades could hear us, I didn't care if there would be glances or whispers. None of it mattered, because our lives could end in the blink of an eye. And it was times like this where we needed to feel something other than, regret or despair for the loss of our fallen friends and family. I'd die happily tomorrow on the battlefield knowing I spent my last night with the man I loved.

And as the night went on, I knew Levi felt the same way too. From then on, every night before an expedition we'd be here in his bed reminding ourselves that we were still human. And not to take these moments for granted. 

 


	24. Levi x Reader: Home

~(Y/N)~

 

Every couple has their hardships, the important thing is on how both of you go about getting through it. Whether it's couples therapy, taking some time apart or talking it out. As for us we opted for the couples therapy after doing the two other options.

Levi, my boyfriend of two years and I were fighting more than usual. Over stupid things as well, and to save our relationship we decided to go to couples therapy due to the fact we tried the other options but those didn't help much.

And at our appointment, there were a lot of shameful tears on my end up until our therapist suggested we spend time with family. My parents had died a while back so the only option was to go see Levi's family.

I've never actually met them in all of the two years we've dated, but I have spoken to his mother here and there. She seems nice from the few times we talked on the phone. So, standing in the doorway of Levi's childhood house, I watched as his younger cousin Mikasa ran through the house with a small brunette boy.

"Eren, Mikasa no running in the house!" I hear a feminine voice call.

"Mom we're here!" Levi calls.

Then stepping inside from the back deck, a raven-haired woman with a baby strapped to her chest walks in with a sweet smile. "Hi honey- Hello!" she says in an excited tone as her eyes were now set to me. "You are just as pretty as you sound on the telephone!" she says happily.

"Oh thank you-"

"Hurry up woman!" I hear a man call.

"I'm coming!" Levi's mother shouts back, feeling a little anxious I move closer to Levi as he holds the baby.

"Don't mind them, they're playing a game out back. You go join em' while I get Isabel cleaned up." Gently patting me on the arm he heads back further into the house while I stood there watching the two kids run around seeming to be playing tag.

Finally, after taking a moment I head on back to their deck finding Kuchel, and three other men. Hiding behind the wall I watch them as they place their cards down. When Levi's mother caught sight of me she smiles.

"Come on out honey!" she calls, stumbling out I smile softly.

"Well hello." the man with a cowboy hat on says. Kuchel stands up and grabs a hold of my arm, tugging me over she has me sit in her spot. Eventually, after some talking, Levi came out with the baby who he handed off to his mother. Sitting down beside me, they taught me how to play Cheat. As we went on playing the game, I got to learn a little more about Levi's family well, Levi's mother, his uncle Kenny and Kenny's two friends.

 

~Time Skip~

 

By the end of the game, I had won, in which Levi thought it was because we cheated. "I think he's met his match. Now (Y/N), I expect you to come back here and play another game with us sometime. Just so you can hold Levi to his lowest score!" she calls inside to my now sulking boyfriend.

Chuckling softly. "Why were all his other girlfriends Cheat losers?" I ask.

Walking back over to me she holds her smiles. "What other girlfriends? You are the first he's brought home!" she says. Wrapping her arms around me, my body went stiff, "Don't break his heart now okay?" she asks. Gently resting my hand on her back I smile gently to myself.  _I won't._  Something about the hug and her words haunted me for the rest of the day.

For a while, Levi and I left the house to explore the town he grew up in. There wasn't much said, but if we stumbled upon a certain shop or like his school he'd talk a little. Telling me a piece of his past that he never told me. It was a lot to take in one day, but I was willing to do anything to save us.

We didn't stay out too long since it was a colder day. So when we got back, the family all had gone out when there was a barbeque next door. They informed us on the way out but Levi told them I needed a shower and that he'd wait for me. Upon entering the bathroom, we both look at each other in the mirror for a moment. Due to rain from the previous day, some car splashed us as it drove by causing both me and Levi to get dirty.

After Levi shut the door I take a seat on the closed toilet. This house had so much character and charm, I loved it. Not only that but his family and friends, they all just seemed so...interesting and also charming in their own way. While Levi was explaining how to work the shower since it was older, I was off in my own world looking around admiring the room we sat in. "You okay?" he asks.

"More than okay. I love this house." I mumble, resting my hands on my knees I smile weakly. As my smile fades, my head tilts and I look down at my hands. Then suddenly Levi's kneeling before me, concern filling his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I shrug and rest my hands on his shoulders. "It's just...when your mom hugged me today...she really hugged me." I croak. "And for winning a game of cheat, or bullshit whatever you call it!" I tell him.

"Baby that's a good thing." he says softly, placing his hand on my shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Com' on smile." he mumbles.

I lean to the side slightly, placing both his hands on my face he stops me. "Smile." he commands softly. Doing as told I force a smile causing him to smirk. "Alright stop, you look constipated." he jokes. Chuckling, I glance down once more, not long after my face was cupped by the man before me.

"I'm sorry it's been so hard." I mumble.

He shakes his head. "I think this is what we needed. Sorry I've been such an ass." Shaking my head I look down again, biting down on my bottom lip, I then let out a sigh.

"No, I think we're both at fault here." I mutter, raising my head once more I look him in the eye, Levi does the same back at me. Hear him let out a long sigh, I feel his thumbs gently caress my cheeks. Then, pulling me forward closer to his face, he places a tender kiss on my lips. Slowly I kiss him back as I ease into it.

It had been so long since we took a moment and kissed like this. After a few seconds, I pull back and look at him silently. His eyes shift downward as one hand travels down and rests on my shoulder. While he wasn't paying attention I lean in and kiss him again, this time with more passion than the last.

After a couple of seconds, I pull back again. Again we exchange longing looks to one another for a moment or two. Then slowly I raise both of my arms beckoning him to undress me. With a soft grin, he gently grabs the hem of my shirt.

Standing up he pulls my shirt off and over my head then proceeds to toss it to the floor. Afterward, his arms were raised signaling for me to do the same to him. So standing up with a wide smile I undress him. Once his shirt was off I stand in front of him, pressed against his flesh using him as a balance so I can remove my pants. He does the same and leans on me for support. Both of us chuckle as we stumble and slip out of our pants.

My hands wrap around Levi's neck, tilting his head forward his lips brush against mine in a gentle peck as we both stammer over towards the shower. Chuckling against his lips we managed to get in without hurting each other. Standing under the water Levi then presses me against the wall under the showerhead.

One arm was wrapped around my waist while his other rested beside my head on the wall. While my arms were still wrapped around him, I pull him in closer to me. Our shared kiss was harder this time, more passionate than the last few and rather needy.

Our lips move hungrily against one another as our heads tilt back and forth finding new angles. The hot water only made us more aroused than before, next Levi's hands dip down gently squeezing my ass. Not a moment later he hoists me up and I quickly wrap my legs around his waist for support.

Before I thought this would be the end, that we wouldn't be able to get past our differences. That maybe we had just grown too much apart over these couple of years. But the way he was looking at me now while his cock was position at my entrance, it diminished any doubts I had. Sinking down onto his shaft, trembling at the feeling of him filling me, I lean forward allowing our lips to brush against one other.

Slowly he begins to guide me up and down his cock, my nails dig into his skin as our lips meet in another passionate kiss. I was thankful his family was out because I don't know if I could keep myself quiet. "Levi~" I mewl.

Letting out a stifled grunt he slams his hips up into mine roughly making me bounce upward. "That's it screams my name baby." he growls in my ear. Pounding into me again I do as he says and shriek his name.

My whole body was shaking from the pleasure and the coldness of the tiles press against my back. It had been so long since we've been like this, due to so many fights getting in the way of our relationship. We didn't take the time to stop and give each other the attention we clearly were craving. But then again it was so good to be in his arms again and having him fill me.

His lips press against my neck, sucking, kissing and licking whatever he could. My moans slip out of my mouth, I didn't even try to hide them at this point. Wrapping my arms and legs tighter around him, I hide my face away in the crook of his neck placing gentle kisses against his neck as well hopefully leaving similar marks on his neck like he had done to me. "Shit~ Baby I'm not gonna last long." Levi warns. Nodding against his head in agreement, I focus on the pressure building down by my lip.

Moving faster, his cock slams up into me continuously brushing past the spot that brought me closer. Moments pass and he gets me right on the edge, and so was he. My arms and legs shook as they did their best to keep a tight hold around him so I wouldn't fall but as he slammed his hips into mine one last time my whole body trembles and jerks at the intense feeling of my orgasm ripping through me. "Ah! Levi~" I shriek, my nails deeply digging into his skin, I nails begin to claw down his back making him wince and groan.

I wanted to close my legs completely but I couldn't. Slowly letting me down, his left arm stayed wrapped around my waist supporting me while he rested one hand against the wall to support himself. Panting heavily, the water falls on both of our faces, gulping softly I look at him dazed still from what we just did. "I love you." I say hoarsely.

Responding back in an equally breathless tone, he says, "I love you too." 

 


	25. Levi x Erwin x Reader: And Then There Were Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a threesome between Levi x Erwin x Reader enjoy.

~(Y/N)~

 

I discovered something that was meant to be kept secret. After a long day of training, I was ready to go get myself dinner in the mess hall. Until the crazy yet loveable Section Commander came charging towards me screaming my name. “Oh, I’m so glad I found you! I need a favor,” she says as she locks arm with mine.

She had a stack of papers in her other hand which was soon handed off to me. “I need you to take these to Erwin, they are all done and double checked thanks to my assistant Moblit. Afterward, find me and I’ll treat you to a lovely supper!” she says.

I sigh in defeat because, before I could say otherwise, she was gone. With the stack of forms in my hands, I turned back going the opposite direction where the food would be. Taking a quick trip to Erwin’s office, I knock on the door...but there was no sound coming from inside.

Letting out another long, now rather annoyed sigh, my stomach began to grumble. I knew I couldn’t just waltz in, but I was becoming impatient and needing food. So, twisting the doorknob, I push the door inward. To my surprise I find...Levi’s cravat on the floor.

Picking it up, I find bloodstains on it, confused as to why he’d leave it here and dirty. I set it down on Erwin’s desk along with the papers. Assuming Erwin was with Levi at the moment, I didn’t think much of the bloody cravat.

Quickly leaving the room, I shut the door and now continue on my trip to the mess hall. I did think it was strange that Levi left an article of his clothing in there.  _I wonder what must’ve happened..maybe a bloody nose? Then maybe Erwin went and helped get him cleaned up._

When I got there, I immediately looked for Hanji who had gotten my food for me, in which I thanked her. Sitting across from her, I scarf my food down as if I hadn’t eaten in days. “So, do you know where Levi and Erwin are?” I ask her.

She looks up from her plate with a blank expression, then tilts her head to the side. “They weren’t in their offices?” she asks.

I shake my head to her question. “I went into Erwin’s office, which was empty and found Levi’s cravat, bloody on the floor. I assumed that they were together,” I explain.

“Heh, yeah strange,” she says with a tone of unease like she was trying her hardest not to say something.

“Hanji...what’s going on with the Captain and Commander?” I ask.

She quickly gets up from her seat taking her plate with her. “What you mean what’s going on? Nothing is going on...romantically anyway- or anything for that matter,” she says.

“Romantically?” I question.

“Dammit, Levi’s gonna kill me,” she mutters then falls back in her seat. “You gotta promise not to tell anyone...but Levi and Erwin are...sorta together, like together, together,’ she says.

“Oh,” I mumble.

“Yeah, and you can’t say anything, promise me!” she begs then grabs both of my hands roughly.

“I promise!” I tell her then yank my hands out of hers. After finishing my food I let out a content sigh and sit back. “Well, I’m gonna go shower, thanks for the food,” I tell her.

“You’re welcome,” she says.

After disposing of my plate, I headed down the hall to the girl’s shower room. Upon entering, in nothing but a towel after undressing, I find it was empty which was nice meaning I didn’t have to share warm water with anyone. Walking over to a random stall, I step in and turn on the shower.

Sticking my hand out to feel as the water turns from cold to warm, I remove the towel and step under the running water. Lathering the water around my body, I then grab the bar of soap and begin cleaning myself. I remain under the showerhead to stay warm.

With my eyes closed, I let the warm water ease my tense muscles. Let my mind wander, with no worries of anyone walking in. The secret I had discovered now pushed to the back of my head as I relax. Only for a moment though, because seconds after I could hear another shower going...and moaning.

Quickly covering my mouth as it gaped open in shock, I listen closely to the sound that wasn’t that far. “Fuck Erwin~” I then heard slip from the Captain’s mouth.  _What are they- this is the girl’s- What?!!_

I was about to leave after rinsing but between the warm water and lewd sounds of two men fucking a few feet away from me, I couldn’t help but feel a throbbing between my thighs.

At first, I didn’t want to stray away from my stall, but I was curious. Then the shower suddenly went cold bringing me back to reality. Jolting, I let out a soft gasp.  _I should hurry and shower._  Shaking my head I continue washing myself, ignore the pleasured sounds.

Once I finished up, I gathered my things and headed for my room. Stepping out of the stall I make a sharp right turn into another body. The floor was wet causing me to slip and fall backward onto my ass. Quickly clutching the towel, I look up.

I wasn’t surprised when I saw both my Captain and Commander standing there. One blushing madly while the other couldn’t even make eye contact with me. “I-I’m sorry,” I say as I quickly get up.

“No, our apologies...we didn’t think there was...anyone in here,” Erwin says, his face was beet red. After getting back up, I step aside allowing them to leave. It was completely silent as they walked past me.

By the time they were gone, I still stood there remembering the sounds they made.  _God, this is...gonna be complicated._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Days passed as the awkwardness ensued. They never did go back to the girls’ shower room after what happened, and none of us talked about it. But looks were exchanged, and at meetings, I would notice Erwin staring at me longer than usual. Until one day, I was called to Erwin’s office.

Walking down the hall, I felt a little nervous.  _What did they need me for? Do they want to talk about the other night in the showers? Of course not otherwise they would’ve said something sooner…_  Shaking my head, I stop before the door, glancing slightly to the left I find Erwin’s name written on the sign.

With three knocks on the door, I step back once and wait patiently. “Name and Business,” I hear Erwin call.

“(Y/N) sir...you wanted to see me-”

Before I could finish the door opens and I find Levi was there too. My breath hitches, as I slowly enter the room. Levi shuts the door behind me, strolling up to the desk, I stop right between the two chairs. “Is everything alright sir?” I ask.

“We’d like to formally apologize...the other evening, we weren’t sure anyone would come in while...Captain Levi and I were there,” he says.

“Oh...yes uhm. All is forgiven, and your secret is safe with me if that’s what you’re worried about,” I quickly reply.

“That’s not the only thing, brat,” Levi says softly from behind me.

Looking back at him puzzled, Erwin then clears his throat to get my attention. “Levi and I have talked...and we were thinking of...well experimenting a little,” Erwin explains.

Levi let out an annoyed sigh just before stepping around me. “What he means to say he wants you to join in our...sexual activities,” Levi elaborates.

Began to feel warm upon hearing the words leave his mouth.  _Me...join there..._ The thought of being sandwiched between the two sent a chill down my spine.

“I...uh...well, that’s-”

“We know, it’s a lot to take in. It’s completely up to you, we don’t want you to partake in something you’re not comfortable with,” Erwin reassures.

My gaping mouth shut as I stood there processing what I just heard. Moments pass as the room was silent, grabbing a hold of the back of one of the seats. “How about this…(Y/N), if you want to take part, then meet us here this evening after everyone has gone to bed. And if not, then you can stay in your room and we will not bother you about it again,” Erwin suggests.

Slowly nodding in agreement, I turn to the door. “Thank you, sir, I’ll think about it,” I answer before rushing out of the room. After shutting the door behind me, I let out a long sigh.  _This is...insane._

 

~Time Skip~

 

As the day went on, I trained as best as I could despite the thoughts on my mind. Wondering if I should see them tonight, maybe it could be- I shake my head at the thought.  _This is crazy- why on Earth would they ask me? It’s not like they know me...but it does seem like they trust that I’ll keep their secret. But why would they want me to join?_

That evening, I wandered out of my bedroom. Intrigued by the offer, I headed to Erwin’s office like he said. The throbbing between my thighs was growing stronger the closer I came to the door. Thoughts of how the night would proceed, made my excitement grow.

Stopping in front of the door, I check my surroundings making sure no one was out and about. When the coast was clear, I knock on the door softly. My heart felt as if it were going to burst. Checking again to see if anyone was walking by, I let out a relieved sigh, only for the relief to be short-lived when Erwin opened the door.

Smiling shyly, I enter the room. “Levi is still doing paperwork, but he said he’d join later,” Erwin explains.

“Okay,” I answer, slowly taking my coat off, I hand it on the back of the right chair in front of his desk.

“Would you like something to drink before we begin?” he asks.

“Sure, thank you,” I answer as I turn to him. The blonde man smiles and turns to the little shelf holding the booze. Filling two glasses, Erwin hands one off to me in which I take a sip immediately taking it. He comes and stands beside me as we lean against the front of his desk. Silently drinking, we both keep our eyes forward, or at least I thought. Moments pass after taking another sip, Erwin leans over and I turn to face him only to have his lips smash into mine.

The unexpected show of affection caused my body to go still, as I stood there with wide eyes taking in what was happening. As Erwin’s lips gently move against mine, my eyes slowly shut easing into the kiss.

His lips were soft and tasted of alcohol from his drink. Slowly setting the cup down I turn towards him. Taking me into his large arms, Erwin also sets his cup down preventing any spilling.

His large hands felt up my side just before resting under my arms to hoist me up and set me down on his desk. After doing so, I kick off my boots, Erwin’s lips part from mine momentarily to unbutton his shirt.

Pulling me back in my hands rest on his broad chest. Pressing his tender lips into mine, his hands rest at the front of my shirt, slowly, teasingly fumbling with the buttons. One by one, he unclasps each button revealing the bra I had on underneath.

Holding open my shirt, his head dips down. Erwin’s hot breath hitting my skin making me tremble as his lips press against my collarbone. Before his lips could travel further down, I push him back. Peeling my shirt off, and removing the straps for the ODM gear. I then slip my pants off leaving myself in only my bra and panties.

The nervousness I felt before had melted away when Erwin kissed me. After sitting back up on the desk, Erwin returns to me, standing between my legs. His erection pressing against my nether region, his hips grind slowly adding a little friction. “We should take this to the bedroom,” he whispers breathlessly.

Biting my lip I smirk up at him. “Why not on the desk? Levi won’t be here for a while, so we might as well entertain ourselves while we wait,” I mutter, as my hands rest on his neck. “Besides, I bet you’ve never bent over a woman and fucked her on your desk,” I teased.

He let out a low growl, seeming intrigued by my words. Before I knew it, he had me flipped over so I was bent over the front of his desk. The sound of his zipper resonated behind me just before feeling his long slender fingers push aside my soiled panties. “Is that what you want? You want your commander to fuck you on his desk. Claim this pussy for himself?” he asks in a seductive tone. Shivering at his words, I glance back grinning softly.

“Yes sir,” I mutter.

A devilish smirk tugs at his lips as he takes his stance behind me. Lining himself up, I shudder with anticipation. I needed him to fill me, all thoughts before questions why I came here were out the window. All I wanted now was for Erwin’s cock to fill me up, and for Levi to hurry his ass up. Pushing forward, I let out a whimper, Erwin’s dick was large and I had assumed so before but felt as it slowly entered me made me realize...this was going to take a while to adjust.

Slowly easing back, my walls stretched to his size. I even toyed with myself to help him ease into without it hurting so much. When I felt his hips pressed against my ass, I let out a sigh and stand there for a moment. “May I move now?” he asks.

I nod slowly and grab a hold of the edge of the desk. At first his thrusts were slow, and gentle still allowing me to adjust to his size. Erwin’s hands gently held my hips to pull me back against his cock. I rest my head on the desk feeling the pleasure melt in. Erwin took note and began to move faster than before now creating a loud clap as our skin meet.

“Oh god~” I mewl softly.

With each jolt, Erwin was bringing me closer to my undoing. The pressure resonating in my lower stomach slowly building up ready to snap if he kept pounding into me like this. Still clutching onto the edge of the desk, I feel Erwin bend over on top of me. Removing himself from me, I let out a sigh as my body relaxes against the desk, only for him to grab me and spin me around to face him. “I wanna watch your face when I make you cum,” he says before pushing me back onto the desk.

Raising my legs, he rests them on his shoulders and pushes his cock back inside my dripping cavern. Resuming the speed, from before, I couldn’t help but fall back onto the desk in a daze. My breasts bounce with each bump, the desk started to creak a little as he pounded into me intensely. His grunts were music to my ears as they slowly got louder as he grew closer to unloading.

Eventually, Erwin got tired of having my legs on his shoulders and let them down. Taking a hold of my hips once more he began thrusting mercilessly into me causing me to shriek with pleasure. “Mm you like my thick cock pounding into your tight little pussy huh?” he asks.

I didn’t answer, I figured my pleasured moans and whimpers would answer his question, but then his right hand came up and gently took hold of my neck. Lightly choking me, I look up to meet his intense gaze, sweat dripping from his forehead, and trailed along his bushy brows. “Answer the question,” he commands.

“Yes,” I answer breathlessly.

“Yes what?” he asks while pounding into me harder than before.

“Yes, sir!” I scream.

Finally releasing my neck, he continues to fuck me. “Oh god, I’m cumming!” I warn, my head falls back as the pressure builds up until I was right on the edge. But as I could feel myself coming, I hear the door open. Erwin stops while I hit my high with him, I didn’t even care who had just barged in, whether it was Levi or someone else. Erwin let out a soft grunt, then sighed as his cock slowly slips from my now filled hole.

“Having fun without me?” Levi asks. I slowly sit up to look at him, Erwin steps back to look at his male lover.

“We figured we’d...start, and you could join when you were finished,” Erwin explains. Levi’s eyes met mine once more as he slowly strolls over to the couch beside Erwin’s desk. Taking a seat, his legs part and clearly, he must’ve been sporting an erection before getting here because I could see a slight lump in his pants.

“Well what are you waiting for brat, it’s not gonna suck itself,” Levi snaps. Quickly jumping off the desk, I walk over to him, dropping to my knees I settle myself between his legs. My hands rest on his thighs as I look up to meet his cold gaze.

Unzipping his pants for him, Levi maneuvers himself slightly so I could pull both his pants and boxers down enough to release his dick. Once it sprung out, Levi sits back. Taking his manhood into both of my hands, I start off simply stroking him, slowly moving my hands up and down. This only seemed to make him glare at me more. “Stop teasing bitch, put that mouth to work-” cutting him off, I wrap my mouth around the tip of his cock gently sucking as I work my way down.

Preparing myself to take him all the way, I relax and start moving a little faster. Hearing him sigh, I continue my actions before I knew it he was already taking control by resting his hand on the back of my head. Pushing me down, I felt the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, it stayed there for a moment before I felt like I was going to vomit, in which he let up allowing me to come back for air. I go back and continue to suck him off until he had pushed me off.

Letting out a sigh, I glance up at him as he smirks. “I think I’d be much better off fucking that pussy, or is that just for Erwin?” he asks. Standing up, I finally unhook my bra and let it fall to the floor. “Turn around, you can suck Erwin off,” Levi instructs.

Doing as told, I turn so my ass was facing Levi. His calloused hands grip my waist roughly as he yanked me back to sit on his lap. His cock rubbing between my folds. “At least I don’t have to prepare you,” Levi chuckles deeply. Lifting myself slightly, I take a hold of Levi’s cock and lower myself. While Levi began to thrust up into me, Erwin came up and stood before me, his cock standing tall once again.

Leaning forward slightly, I take Erwin’s cock with one hand. He takes a step closer allowing me to not lean over so much as I slowly take his cock into my mouth. With Erwin’s dick being longer, it didn’t take much for him to reach the back of my throat.

So there I was with two dicks, in two separate holes, fucking me. And their secret...well it sure as hell was safe with me now that I was apart of that secret. The best part about the whole thing is that they gave me the next day off...only because I wasn’t gonna be able to walk. 

 


End file.
